Escapada de amor
by aleejandraa
Summary: Rosalie y Jasper Whitlock debieron ser admitidos en el programa de protección a testigos desde niños y han viajado por el mundo en una alocada aventura por escapar de la muerte. Pero qué pasará cuando encuentren el amor y revivan su pasado. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Rosalie<strong>

-Escuchaste Rose, esta vez serás Rosalie Hale- me informó Jazz.

-¿Tú quién serás esta vez, Jazz?- pregunté enfrascada en la lectura de una nueva revista de modas.

Jasper Hale.

-Al fin podremos utilizar nuestros verdaderos nombres- dije aliviada.

-Sí, Lilian. Me gusta como te queda este, es mejor que Lisa- yo lo mire con todo el odio que fui capaz. Él sonrió, mostrándome que no se arrepentía de molestarme.

-¿Brian, dónde viviremos?- pregunté y Jazz me miró con sus ojos en llamas.

-Sabes que odio ese nombre.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos a Forks.

Asentí. Era la décima vez que nos mudábamos en cinco años. Esto era algo frustrante. Habíamos vivido en Londres, Paris, Camerún, Islandia y otros lugares donde no pudiéramos ser reconocidos. Después de que papá se había visto envuelto con la mafia y mamá había muerto a manos de sus matones, habíamos sido admitidos en el servicio de protección a los testigos. A raíz de que papá estaba siendo perseguido por uno de los mafiosos más importantes alrededor del mundo.

Jazz miraba como yo pensaba en nuestra compleja situación. Él sabía como yo me sentía, finalmente, él era mi gemelo y sabía todo de mí. Habíamos pasado situaciones difíciles juntos y esta era una de las más peligrosas.

Escuché a papá llamarnos desde la planta baja. Corrimos para ver que necesitaba. Estaba sentado en la espaciosa sala de estar de nuestra casa en Chicago. Leía el diario tranquilamente pero pude ver que miraba de reojo por las ventanas.

-¿Tienen todo preparado?- preguntó sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-Sí- respondimos al unísono, algo muy común en nosotros.

-¿Saben quiénes van a ser?

-Rosalie y Jasper Hale, de dieciocho años y venimos de Manchester. Nuestra madre murió de cáncer cuando teníamos ocho años y tú eres un abogado que deseaba cambiar de aire ¿Lo dijimos bien?- habíamos ensayado esa historia repetidas veces desde que sabíamos que nos íbamos a mudar.

-Excelente- nos felicitó.- En quince minutos llegara del FBI para llevarnos a Forks.

-¿El lunes iremos a clases?

-Sí, no queremos llamar la atención.

-Llamaremos más la atención yendo que quedándonos en casa- repliqué.

-Lo sé, cariño. Y lamento que ustedes tengan que cargar con todo esto- se disculpó como lo había hecho millones de veces.

-Está bien, papá. ¿Qué harás mientras estemos allí?

-Trabajaré para el hospital del pueblo- asentí. Siempre trabajaba en lugares donde no pudiera levantar sospechas.

Ambos nos marchamos en silencio para despedirnos de la casa y terminar de empacar nuestras cosas. Iba a extrañar el colegio donde nos habíamos adaptado, sorprendentemente, bien; a mis compañeros de colegio y por sobre todo a la preciosa casa apartada de los suburbios. De todos modos, ya no nos ponía tan mal tener que mudarnos cada poco tiempo.

Pocos minutos después llegaron los policías que nos custodiarían. No me sorprendió ver a Félix y a Demetri. Muchas veces a lo largo de los años habían sido nuestros ángeles guardianes. Además de haber pasado innumerables tardes haciendo de nuestro niñeros cuando nuestro padre debía ausentarse.

-Hey, Félix- saludé a mi policía favorito.

-Hola, muñeca- me dio un beso y chocó palmas con mi hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- preguntó Demetri, cargando mis maletas en su automóvil.

-Papá ha equivocado su nombre al firmar los papeles y ha levantado sospechas de sus superiores- contó Jazz.

-Lo de siempre- comentó Félix.

-Ya lo creo- murmuré pensativa. Siempre eran simples pavadas.

-¿Qué harán con los autos?- pregunté, mirando mi M3 con admiración. Odiaba que otras personas condujeran mi auto.

-Los muchachos se encargaran de ellos- respondió Demetri, haciéndome señas para que me subiera a la parte trasera de su coche.

Cuando me subí al coche me di media vuelta y observé atentamente el lugar que pronto echaría de menos. Aunque habíamos vivido ahí durante año y medio tenía muchos recuerdos que añoraría.

Me quedé dormida sobre Jazz pero él ni se inmuto, ya era como nuestra rutina. Desperté aturdida en la lindera de un bosque denso, muy denso. Todo era color verde musgo hasta lo que se suponía que tener colores brillantes como las hojas otoñales todavía conservaba su oscuro verde. Veía pasar la arboleda a una velocidad alarmante pero fortificante, era, como me llamaba mi hermano, una adicta a la velocidad. Jasper miraba por la ventana pero no le prestaba atención a nada en particular. Sus ojos claros, casi transparentes, estaban como apagados, sin brillo, pude notar una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que bullían por salir. Apenada por mi hermano, acaricié su hombro, ganándome una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunté ansiosa.

-La casa está a cinco minutos.

Nos miramos, no necesitábamos hablar para comunicarnos. Deseábamos poder quedarnos en aquel lluvioso y remoto pueblo de más de tres mil habitantes.

La casa era sencilla y con pocos muebles. Tenía tres habitaciones amplias, de las cuales me quede con la del closet más grande. Cada una tenía su propio baño y un pequeño balcón. La que elegí estaba pintada de lila, tenía una cama matrimonial con una colcha púrpura y un escritorio de roble muy antiguo. La planta baja estaba compuesta por una cocina moderna y bien equipada, un estudio espacioso con libros desde la pared al piso y un salón con una televisión de alta definición y mullidos sillones de cuero color vino. Las ventanas eran amplias y permitían la entrada de aire cargado de los más diversos olores, como la tierra mojada o el agua salada que se abría paso entre las rocas del jardín formando un río cristalino.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Jazz complacido.

-Mucho- respondí, mirando por la ventana el extenso verde de los bosques cercanos.

Jasper subió mis abultadas valijas a mi nueva habitación y me dejo sola para que pudiera desempacar y prepararme para las clases que se desarrollarían mañana. Entré en el armario y empecé a distribuir el espacio que le dedicaría a cada una de mis prendas. Guarde mis jeans y mis jerseys, estableciendo conjuntos cuando los colgaba en las perchas de madera. Dispuse mis vestidos en una prolija hilera y los miré. Recordaba las ocasiones en que los había usado y me preguntaba si la gente que me los había visto puestos se acordaría de mí y del momento. Yo si los recordaba como el vestido azul con volados con el que había sido elegida reina del baile escolar o el negro tan corto que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación con el que me había escapado de casa para ir a un recital de Linkin Park con Kathy en Nueva York, que revuelo se había armado en esa ocasión hasta el FBI me había buscado, literalmente. Lloré. Lloré por toda esa gente no vería nunca más, por todos lo momentos que no se repetirían, por esos lugares que no podría visitar en un futuro cercano, por mi mamá que había muerto por un error, por mi familia, por mí que no era nadie y a la vez era todos. Por todo eso, lloré hasta sumirme en un sueño tan profundo que parecía una neblina tranquilizadora.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, soy Alee y este es mi primer capítulo de una historia dedicada a Rosalie y Emmett mi pareja favorita de Crepusculo. Ojala les guste y prometo actualizar pronto si consigo alguien que me lea. Gracias y sigan adelante.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Rosalie **

Era un día nublado que ponía depresivo a cualquiera. Las nubes espesas se arremolinaban en los tejados y anunciaban chaparrones que no me dejarían usar ni shorts ni remeras, excepto que estuviera preparada para una enfermedad tan larga como mi vida. Me vestí sin ánimo. Un conjunto sencillo de jeans y remera con la estampa de los ramones, zapatillas Convers, que las tenía en todos los colores. Luego peiné mi rubia cabellera que a esa hora de la mañana no había forma de ponerla en su lugar a menos que tuvieras una voluntad de acero. La acomodé en rizos y después bajé a desayunar. Comí cereales junto a mi hermano, que parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo, y luego salimos hacia el Instituto.

Decidimos ir en mi BMW porque pensamos que podría llegar a ser bastante discreto, de donde veníamos era causa de burla por no ser el último modelo, pero, lamentablemente, nos equivocamos. Yo manejé hasta el Instituto a toda velocidad y gracias a mis burlas a las reglas de tránsito llegamos en pocos minutos y antes que gran parte del alumnado.

Caminamos bajo la fina capa de agua que golpeaba mi nueva campera de diseñador hasta llegar a la secretaría donde nos esperaba la Señora Cope, una agradable mujer de mediana edad. Nos presentamos aunque sabíamos que habíamos estado en boca de todos, por lo menos, la última semana.

Buenos días, Rosalie, Jasper.

Buenos días.

Estos son sus horarios y un mapa del lugar. Que tengan un buen día- tomamos las hojas que nos mostraba y nos despedimos de la amable secretaría.

Los alumnos habían empezado a llegar y nos miraban con excesiva curiosidad. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a ser los nuevos y no nos importaba, aunque aún nos invadía cierto sentimiento de incomodidad cada vez que las miradas se detenían más de la cuenta en nosotros. Era duro ser los nuevos y más en un pueblo chico donde las personas sabían a que hora iba al baño su vecino.

Fuimos a nuestro salón de matemáticas, una materia detestable pero que se me daba bien. Por suerte, compartíamos todas las clases, cortesía del FBI.

El aula se empezó a llenar de alumnos que bostezaban en demasía o adolescentes entusiasmadas por comentar tal o cual noticia y de pronto él apareció. Era más que guapo, era perfecto, el chico soñado. Era alto, musculoso y poseía unos ojos totalmente asombrosos. Eran verdes, cautivantes. Sus rizos negros parecían frágiles y sedosos. Él también me miraba como nunca antes me habían mirado y, al contrario, de sentirme molesta estaba excitada por estar siendo desnudada, con la mirada, por un guapo capitán de fútbol o, posiblemente, una estrella del baloncesto.

Caminó hacia nosotros con determinación y se sentó en el pupitre de adelante pero pronto se dio media vuelta para charlar conmigo y mi adorado hermano, que en este momento, daría todo para que se lo tragara la tierra.

Soy Emmett Cullen- se presentó mi dios griego. En cualquier momento, me pondría a gritar como una tonta chica de la televisión.

Nosotros somos Rosalie y Jasper Hale- nos presenté a ambos.

Un placer conocerlos. No duden pedirme cualquier cosa que necesiten- dijo Emmett sonriente. Era un verdadero bombón. Nunca me había sentido así.

Mira, Cullen está hablando con alguien- oí como un alumno de la fila contigua le decía a su compañero.

Sí, son los chicos nuevos, los gemelos Hale. Lauren me dijo que son modelos y vienen de Nueva York- respondió el chico, inventando rumores sobre nosotros.

¿Se mudaron hace poco?- volví a prestar atención a la conversación de Emmett y Jazz.

Ayer.

Les gustara Forks, sé que es un pueblo chico, pero hay mucho para hacer.

Ya lo creo- respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa, imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con Emmett. Que no se malinterprete, está bien pueden pensar lo que quieran.

¿De dónde vienen?

De Manchester- respondí y le guiñé un ojo a Jazz, quien me brindó una amplia sonrisa.

La profesora entró y nos firmó nuestro reporte. Nos dio la bienvenida pero no nos pidió que nos presentáramos frente a la clase, ganándose miradas de odio por parte de sus alumnos. Querían tener más información de nosotros, los recién llegados, para poder esparcir las novedades.

La clase pasó con rapidez y aunque recibí muchas miradas envenenadas por parte de las muchachas del aula, fue una de las mejores horas de matemática de mi vida. Estaba con los chicos más hermosos del colegio, discutiendo sobre los resultados del ejercicio de ecuaciones o hablando sobre nuestras respectivas vidas. Cuando el timbre anunció el cambio de hora, salimos a la carrera para evitar preguntas o presentaciones. El recreo de diez minutos nos sirvió para familiarizarnos con el Instituto y sus instalaciones.

Tuvimos redacción, materia que compartíamos con Emmett. Era una de mis asignaturas preferidas, después de derecho. La profesora, una mujer muy flaca y arrugada, nos recibió con calidez pero pronto pude ver que era porque había quedado prendada de Jazz y herví de celos al ver que ya lo estaba de Emmett.

Durante esta clase, pudimos conversar a gusto después de terminar el trabajo. Em, como nos pidió que lo llamásemos, era un tipo muy agradable y divertido. Descubrí que me gustaba más que mucho. Era un muchacho fornido pero no por eso hueco o fastidioso como muchos atletas que había conocido.

Más tarde tuvimos física y química, dos materias sumamente complejas, pero que a mí no me costaron nada porque ya las había cursado en Londres el año anterior. Si en muchos aspectos era mayor que los demás y el estudio era uno de ellos.

A la hora del almuerzo compramos la comida más grasosa que había visto en años y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía. Gracias a Dios nadie se atrevió a ocupar los asientos desocupados. Los alumnos nos miraban como si realmente no estuviéramos allí, algo que me perturbaba sobremanera.

Lo vi entrar acompañado por una chica bajita y menuda de tez muy blanca y cabellos oscuros. La otra chica que entró con ellos iba acompañada por un chico guapísimo de cabellos cobrizos despeinados. Me impresionó lo pálidos que eran todos y lo perfectos que parecían hasta la chica de ondas suaves que obviamente no era parte de la familia Cullen.

Emmett nos localizó y después de buscar su almuerzo, arrastró a la familia hasta nuestra mesa.

Chicos, ellos son los Hale, Jasper y Rosalie- nos presentó y pude sentir que cuando pronunció mi nombre lo dijo con cierta adoración.- Ellos son mis hermanos: la enana, Alice, y el nerd, Edward, y su novia, Bells- dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

Rápidamente nos hicimos todos amigos. Las chicas eran maravillosas. Alice era tremendamente hiperactiva y Bella era una chica muy tímida, pero divertida e inteligente. Edward, Jasper y Emmett congeniaron inmediatamente, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Jazz se sentía cómodo y su paz y tranquilidad me calmaron a mí también.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Alice y Jasper desaparecieron y Edward y Bella fueron a su clase de biología. Mientras que Emmett y yo nos fuimos a Educación Física.

Después de cambiarme en un vestuario lleno de murmullos y miradas desafiantes, jugamos al volleyball en parejas. Tuve que jugar con Em pues Jazz no apareció en ningún momento, cosa que me llamó mucho la atención ya que él no era un chico que le rehuyera a sus obligaciones o estudios.

Obviamente ganamos. Em y yo, dos deportistas, arrasamos con todos los equipos que osaron enfrentarnos. El entrenador nos felicitó, ganando así todas las miradas furiosas de nuestros envidiosos compañeros.

Debemos festejar esta victoria- sugirió Emmett cuando nos encontramos fuera del vestuario.

¿Qué te parece una vuelta por ahí?- ofrecí.

Estupendo.

Él aceptó viajar en el asiento del copiloto de mi ostentoso automóvil.

Tu coche es sorprendente- halagó a mi bebé.

¿Qué coche tienes?

Un Jeep, te sorprendería la velocidad que alcanza. Lastima que ahora no está andando del todo bien- se lamentó.

Supera los doscientos kilómetros por hora, amo andar con él por las montañas ¿Quieres que le eche una ojeada?

Sería genial- era el primer chico que no cuestionaba mis habilidades mecánicas.

¿Dónde está?

En el garaje de mi casa.

¿Dónde vives?

Emmett me indicó el camino hasta una hermosa construcción de tres pisos aislada de la ciudad. Su modernidad me sorprendió pues parecía una antigua reliquia. Él me explico que su madre era decoradora y antes de vivir allí había hecho un remodelación exhaustiva para que fuera habitable. Em me hizo estacionar el coche junto a su Jeep en un espacioso garaje lleno de coches lujosos que harían jadear a cualquiera y luego, con los pies sobre la tierra, me explicó que su auto hacia ruidos raros desde un largo viaje a velocidades insospechadas por policías. Me puse manos a la obra mientras Em me miraba trabajar y, ocasionalmente, me pasaba las herramientas necesarias para realizar mi trabajo.

Cerca de una hora después salí del capo del auto con una sonrisa triunfante y manchas de grasa en mi musculosa blanca, había logrado arreglarlo. Le pedí a Em que lo encendiera y me dijera si estaba totalmente solucionado. Definitivamente había reparado su Jeep.

¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó complacido.

Magia- reímos.

Permíteme decirte que cubierta de grasa eres la mujer más sexy del mundo- me sonrojé ante las dulces palabras de Emmett. Me atrajo hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Fue el mejor beso que me habían dado hacia mucho tiempo. Sus peligrosos labios se amoldaron a los míos, haciendo una dupla maravillosa. Era mejor que soñarlo y hasta que imaginarlo.

Una mujer muy joven tosió para hacernos notar su presencia. Era hermosa pero de esa belleza inocente que atraía hasta los ciegos. Su cara con forma de corazón delataba todos sus sentimientos a través de sus gestos sencillos y sus cabellos suaves como la miel eran la envidia de quien la viera pasar. Seguramente era la novia de Em, ¿en qué me había metido? De todas formas, Em no soltó mi cintura sino que reforzó su agarre.

Rose, ella es Esme, mi mamá- nos presentó. No parecía avergonzado por nuestro comportamiento delante de su madre sino todo lo contrario.

Esme se acercó a saludarme y yo recibí sus dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Aunque todavía seguía confundida no me atreví a plantear mi duda.

Vamos a salir- le dijo Em a su mamá y ella se despidió, no sin antes pedirme que regresara a visitarla.

Salimos en el auto de Em para festejar el trabajo hecho en él. Paseamos por le pueblo que estaba en silencio. Charlamos hasta que nuestras gargantas estaban secas, yo siempre intentando desviar la atención de mí para no tener que mentir más de la cuenta.

En el momento en que nos dimos cuenta que estaba anocheciendo volvimos a su casa para que yo pudiera pasar por mi auto. Cuando nos despedimos Em quiso volver a besarme pero yo no lo deje, sino que lo obligue a que besara mi mejilla mientras le susurraba un 'lo pase genial' al oído. Una chica debía saber como dejar a un chico interesado y no besarse era una buena táctica.

En casa estaba todo oscuro. Jazz todavía no había llegado, de donde fuera que hubiera pasado la tarde, por lo que me fui a duchar y luego, ya en mi pijama rosado, me fui a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Rosalie**

Desperté después de una noche fantástica en mi confortable cama de dos plazas, me vestí con más ansias y me arreglé con ganas. Bajé a desayunar a las siete y media. Jazz ya estaba terminando su desayuno. Me sonrió y me sirvió jugo de naranjas.

¿Qué has hecho ayer?- pregunté con sorna.

Me salté un par de clases para poder recorrer el pueblo.

¿Solo?

Pues claro. ¿Sino con quién?- preguntó él indignado.

Con una duendecilla- sugerí yo.

Me has pillado ¿Tu qué has hecho?

Ayudé a Em con su auto- no tenía intenciones de mentirle a mi hermano.

Espero que no te estés enamorando.

Deseo lo mismo para ti- respondí ambos sabíamos lo difícil que sería después.

Salimos en el auto de Jazz y llegamos a la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La velocidad era nuestra pasión.

Hoy teníamos clases de francés y gracias a la maldita suerte que nos había metido en esto la compartíamos con Emmett. Jazz sospechaba mi enamoramiento y no me complacía pues estaba la posibilidad de que él quisiera ayudarme con esta relación después de mi frustrante pareja anterior.

Al termino de la clase Jazz se fue a buscar a Alice a su clase pues teníamos una hora libre gracias a la ausencia de Jane, la joven profesora de geografía. Em y yo nos quedamos solos.

¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunté.

No lo sé ¿Hay algo qué te apetezca?- preguntó él.

Vamos a los jardines.

Fuimos a sentarnos bajo un árbol y nos miramos largo rato. Ninguno hablaba, no necesitábamos romper el silencio pues no era uno incómodo. Después de un tiempo sentí necesidad de saber qué pensaba, qué sentía.

¿En qué piensas?- pregunté curiosa.

En lo linda que te ves bajo el sol- respondió. Yo sonreí.

Tu también te ves muy bien al sol- él también sonrió ante el comentario.

Em, ¿tus papás…?- no pude seguir.

Son mis padres adoptivos, Rose.

¿Qué les paso a tus padres?- pude notar la duda en sus ojos.

Mi mamá murió cuando éramos pequeños, su salud era delicada después de haber dado a luz a Edward y Alice. Muchas veces se sienten culpables- me confío Em. Debía recordar decírselo a Jazz.- Mi padre nos abandonó en un hogar y Esme y Carlisle nos adoptaron cuando tenía seis años- su voz denotaba el sufrimiento que sentía al recordar su pasado.

Lo lamento.

No debes disculparte, no es tu culpa ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Cómo son?

Mi mamá murió cuando teníamos ocho años. Tenía cáncer de pulmón. Papá nunca se recuperó del todo. Finalmente, decidió apartarse de la sociedad para poder superar su depresión y después de casi diez años de su muerte nos mudamos aquí- desarrollé mi mentira a la perfección agregando detalles. Debería hablarlos con Jazz.

¿Dónde trabaja tu papá?- preguntó Em.

En el hospital.

Mi padre es el cirujano del hospital de Forks- dijo Em sorprendido.

Mi papá es abogado- en realidad, mi papá había echo un curso cuando vivíamos en Irlanda para llevar a cabo la farsa. La documentación había sido proporcionada por Jenks, un amigo del FBI.

¿La extrañas?- preguntó Em, mirándome seriamente.

A veces- respondí. Nunca pensaba en mi mamá. Además sabía que la gran culpable de que mi vida fuera una montaña rusa era ella.

Rose, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó Em indeciso.

No, ¿tu?- le pregunté. No me sentía segura hablando de eso. Todavía conservaba esperanzas de que él volviera.

No tengo novio. Pero me gusta mucho tu hermano. Es muy sexy la manera en que su pelo brilla bajo el sol- yo reí sabía que era un chiste y era tan creíble que hasta había dudado de su masculinidad. Él también rió satisfecho por mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Aunque hay una chica muy hermosa con la que me gustaría salir- insinuó él. Sabía por como me miraba que hablaba de mí.

Yo también tengo en mente un candidato, me encantaría saber si a él le gustaría salir conmigo el viernes.

Seguro saldrá contigo- dijo Em, parecía desilusionado.

¿Em, te gustaría salir conmigo?- pregunté. Em volvió a sonreír.

No hay nada que me gustaría más en este mundo. El viernes a las ocho paso por tu casa- me tendió la mano para que anotara mi dirección.

Nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su clase pues el receso había terminado. Me sentía en las nubes mientras caminaba hasta mi clase. Jazz notó que yo estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en meses. Él también parecía muy contento, estaba disfrutando mucho nuestra estadía en Forks. Debía hablar con Alice.

El almuerzo llegó pronto y nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa apartada de los alumnos curiosos. Según lo que había escuchado los Cullen se habían mudado hace dos años desde Alaska y todavía no se habían adaptado al lluvioso pueblo. Bella se les unió el año anterior cuando se vino a vivir con su padre Charlie.

¿Alice, Bella, quieren venir hoy a dormir a casa?- pregunté a las dos chicas.

Claro- respondieron ambas complacidas.

Jazz me miraba raro como si hubiera invitado a un grupo de vampiros a una fiesta en mi casa, Emmett estaba deseoso de que lo invitara y Edward se mostraba feliz de que Bella hubiera aceptado ir, ella no era de las que salían gustosas.

El día pasó con extremada lentitud desde que el almuerzo terminó. Estaba muy ansiosa, quería que llegara la hora de la fiesta de pijamas. Jazz había prometido ir a la casa de Edward y Emmett para no molestarnos ni intentar entrometerse en nuestra noche de chicas. Mi padre no iba a estar pues tenía que preparar un juicio con uno de sus doctores. En fin, tendríamos la casa para nosotras solas.

Quedamos en encontrarnos a la siete en mi casa. Aproveche la tarde para limpiar la casa y acomodar el salón para poder dormir ahí. Jazz se fue a las seis para ver a Alice antes de ir a su salida de chicos. Em me mandó un mensaje de texto para desearme suerte con Alice y los juegos de verdad y reto. Me reí bastante con este mensaje pero luego tome conciencia de que podía ser muy peligroso estar con Alice y Bella jugando.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Rosalie <strong>

A las siete llegaron las dos chicas. Ambas parecían deseosas de conocerme y conocer mi hogar. Las invité a pasar y ayudé a Alice con las bolsas que había traído repletas de maquillajes, ropas, películas, accesorios y, obviamente, trajo su tarea para que Bella la ayudara. Me hizo reír mucho su carita de perro mojado mientras le rogaba a la inteligente y bondadosa muchacha pálida como la luna que le ayudara a terminar sus deberes de matemáticas.

Llamamos al delivery para que cerca de las ocho y media nos trajera dos pizzas de mozzarella. Pusimos un dvd de comedia y nos sentamos a embellecernos. Nos pintamos las uñas, nos arreglamos el pelo y mientras tanto charlamos de moda y chicos. Alice estaba muy enamorada de Jazz y Bella de Edward. Y yo de Emmett, definitivamente, aunque no pensaba admitirlo, por el momento. Todavía no estaba preparada para asumir un compromiso mayor sin saber a que me enfrentaba realmente. Sabía que Emmett era un gran chico pero no estaba preparada para salir herida nuevamente.

Decidimos jugar a verdad y consecuencia. Empezó Bella y me eligió, me preguntó sobre mis novios y lo que hacíamos en privado. Sonrojada le contesté, ahorrándome los detalles morbosos. Luego fue mi turno de elegir y me desquité con Alice. Se decidió por reto y elegí pegarle donde más le duele: en las compras. La había llegado a conocer tan bien como a la palma de mi mano, pensándolo bien, creo que la conozco más a ella.

No podrás comprar por dos días- si no aceptaba sería peor.- Ni siquiera caramelos o cosas en la librería- enumeré todo lo que se me ocurría para fundar las bases de mis prendas.

Acepto- dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

Temí por mi vida, qué haría ella. Alice, obviamente, me eligió a mí. Me arriesgué por reto, qué podría hacerme. Lo que me dijo, me dejo atónita.

Debes salir a recibir al chico de las pizzas en los shorts más cortos que tengas y en una playera minúscula- no podía entender su venganza.

Subí a cambiarme con ánimos pues esperaba algo terrorífico. Elegí ropa que se ciñera a las consignas de Alice. Ambas aprobaron la elección.

Tocaron el timbre, debía ser el chico de las pizzas. Me mandaron a buscarlas con sonrisas demasiado sospechosas. Yo estaba en un short que no me cubría lo suficiente y una playera que no me tapaba el ombligo, pero no me daba vergüenza salir así si total no conocía al delivery boy. Abrí la puerta y me lleve una grata sorpresa. Él delivery boy era Emmett.

Me devoró con la mirada y yo a él. Emm estaba muy sexy en su uniforme de la pizzería. Su remera se ajustaba perfectamente a sus desarrollados músculos y sus pantalones remarcaban su trasero, increíblemente perfecto. Yo en vez de sonrojarme, lo mire de forma seductora.

¿Cuánto es por la pizza y tu compañía?- pregunté batiendo mis pestañas.

Ambas son gratis- respondió embobado.- Te ves muy sexy con esos shorts deberías usarlos en el colegio, el profesor de música te regalaría algunos puntos- dijo en tono serio.

¿Estás seguro que no deseas propina?- pregunté amablemente.

Con un beso tuyo es suficiente- se acerco a mí y me rodeo con un solo brazo porque el otro sostenía las pizzas. Apoyó sus labios en los míos y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado durante el cual obtuve un recorrido gratuito para mi lengua por todos los rincones de la boca de Emmett que sabía a menta y otro sabor que no pude reconocer.

Sentí la presencia de las chicas en el hall y me separé de Em. Ellas no dijeron nada pues mi mirada era suficientemente amenazadora como para temerme. Me acerqué a Em y le hablé al oído.

Puedes pasar por el resto más tarde- sonreí al ver su mirada seductora.

Lo vi asentir y luego irse. Las chicas me sonrieron pícaras.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Bella mirándome fijamente.

Nada Em ha traído las pizzas ¿Sabían ustedes que él es el repartidor?- pregunté con inocencia.

Claro ¿Qué hicieron en estos quince minutos?- preguntó Bella, algo inusual en ella.

Charlamos- no podía creer que habían pasado quince minutos.

No lo creo- dijo Alice.

Amo la pizza- dije desviando el tema. En realidad, no me gustaba demasiado pero este encuentro había marcado un antes y un después.

Eso sí lo creo- dijo Alice, sonriendo al igual que Bella.

Nos sentamos en el comedor a comer pizza, miramos revistas y hablamos sobre nosotras, obvie las preguntas que me podían meter en un problema y respondí las simples. Alice y Bella me contaron todo sobre ellas. La familia de Alice había llegado hace dos años desde Alaska donde vivían con una familia amiga, según Alice, Em se había visto en vuelto con una de las chicas, Kate. Cuando llegaron todos los miraban mal como a nosotros. Al año siguiente, Bella llegó al pueblo para vivir con su padre ya que su madre se había casado. En ese momento se enamoró de Edward y no quiso irse del pueblo aunque al llegar había tenido sus dudas.

Nos quedamos dormidas en la sala mientras mirábamos una película súper empalagosa. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada desperté para tomar agua. Cuando estaba en la cocina escuché ruidos extraños en la ventana. Conocía el procedimiento. Sin entrar en pánico debía asegurarme de que todo estuviera cerrado desde las puertas hasta las ventanas de la planta superior. Luego tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Demetri y a Félix. Sabía que estaban instalados lo suficientemente cerca como para aparecer ante un pedido de rescate. Sólo tuve que poner auxilio para que supieran que hacer.

Corrí hasta la ventana para ver quién era. Tenía miedo pero ya me había acostumbrado al peligro constante.

¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Nadie- respondió una voz de oso que inmediatamente reconocí.

Em, me asustaste- le reproché a la sombra que se me acercó por detrás y me rodeo la cintura con sus enormes brazos.

Lo siento, bebé- respondió meloso. Me besó el cuello, haciéndome olvidar todo el susto.- Me gusta cuando te mueves como un agente del FBI- dijo chistoso.

Cada día lo hago mejor- debía dar las gracias a mis guardias por ensañarme lo básico-, debo salir cada noche para espantar a mis admiradores- Em se rió y yo lo acompañé al oír su melódica risa.

¿Quieres entrar?- pregunté.

Claro- respondió mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Fuimos a mi habitación ya que en el comedor las chicas disfrutaban del más profundo sueño. Él la recorrió con la mirada y luego se echó en la cama doble, llamándome con la mirada. Lo seguí sin siquiera dudarlo. Me recosté a su lado e intenté dormir, abrazada a Emmett. Él me acunó como si fuera pequeña y cantándome al oído una nana que no conocía me dio besos por toda la cara, pequeños y tiernos besos que funcionaban casi tan bien como una pastilla para dormir.

De pronto, sentí ruidos en la planta baja. ¡Mierda! Demetri y Félix habían acudido a mi llamado de auxilio. Em que se había preparado para bajar se paralizó ante mi pedido de que se fuera por la ventana. Aceptó, pidiéndome con su mirada una explicación. Sin poder responder a su petición, bajé escandalizada las escaleras. Como sospechaba, Félix y Demetri estaban dentro de la casa, esperando una explicación. Esta noche jamás acabaría.

Era solo un gato- explique sin saludar a mis 'invitados'.

Por las dudas, recorreremos el área- dijo Demetri cauteloso.

En silencio, tengo amigas durmiendo en el living- susurré a mis ángeles de la guarda.

Si que eres rápida rubia- bromeó Félix- ¿segura que no son muchachos?- preguntó preocupado.

No parecen. Pero me asegurare- me despedí del FBI y fui hasta el comedor para dormir la próxima media hora.

**Jasper**

Por favor, por favor- me pidió mi adorable hermana. Era martes por la mañana y ella había organizado un pijama party para esa noche por lo que buscaba que yo me fuera.

De veras lavar mi auto por una semana y hacer mis tareas de la casa- chantajeé a Rose.

Eres un maldito demonio- vocifero.

¿Quieres decir que aceptas la oferta?- pregunté presumiendo mi victoria.

Por si no quedo claro, sí- dijo ella resignada. Había perdido y lo sabía.

¿Las tareas y mi auto?- pregunté inocentemente.

Sí- respondió ella.

Trato echo- sellamos nuestra promesa, estrechando nuestras manos.- De todas formas ya tenía planes y pasaría la noche fuera- dije, haciendo que mi hermana estallará.

Me maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, y conocía los suficientes para dar clases de lo que se le ofreciera, y luego aceptó su derrota. Se mantuvo distante durante las próximas horas de clase, recordando la jugarreta en la que la había hecho caer.

Jane, la profesora de geografía, faltó y pude ir a ver a Alice quien se salteó su clase de gimnasia para salir conmigo. Paseamos por los jardines de la escuela y a lo lejos vislumbramos a Rose y a Em, mirándose a los ojos con amor. Era asombroso como Rose se había recuperado milagrosamente de él. Nunca lo nombrábamos ni siquiera cuando pensaba en ellos lo hacía. Había sido tan doloroso para mí como para ella. Si lo encontrara sería capaz de matar a esa despreciable rata.

Alice- la llamé pues ella iba en camino a interrumpirlos.

Por fas- me pidió, poniendo carita de perrito mojado. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Pero era incapaz de decírselo aunque creo que ella lo intuía.

No- odiaba negarle las cosas, pero era necesario.

Ufa.

Vamos, te compraré dulces- le ofrecí, ella sonrió y tomó mi mano para ir a la cafetería.

Era tan linda cuando bailaba alrededor mío y me contaba sus delirios. Amaba cuando sonreía, mostrando sus blancos dientes de vampirito. Aún siendo tan bajita y pequeña guardaba dentro de ella un alma gigante e incontenible. Sus ojos oscuros, su pelo en puntas, su voz tan dulce y su aroma indescriptible. Era tan ella. Amaba su humor tan cambiante que la hacía pasar de enojada a radiante en menos de lo que canta un gallo, su loca adicción por las compras, su amor por la moda y su perfección eran todo para mí. Pero no me salía, no podía decírselo.

Después de comprar una paleta para Alice nos sentamos en mi auto a escuchar música. Ella hablaba sin parar, diciendo cosas que no tenían demasiada importancia. Pero repentinamente dejo de hablar y me miro seriamente.

Jazz, ¿qué es lo que no me dices? ¿qué es lo que callas?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme. Como me hubiera encantado decirle todo, confesarle la verdad. Pero como tantas otras veces no podía, debía callar.

No quiero mentirte diciéndote que nada pasa, pero la verdad no puedo- me lamente pues sabía lo que pasaría próximamente, ella me dejaría.

Lo entiendo- dijo ella y luego me sonrió.- También espero que entiendas que te amo y que te he estado esperando desde que tengo memoria ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo?- preguntó enojada y a la vez sumamente enamorada.

Perdóneme, señorita- dije con acento sureño, aprendido en nuestra estadía en México hace dos años.

Amo tu acento sureño- ambos reímos. Ella se me acercó y me besó los labios dulcemente.- Eres todo para mí, aunque le empatas a las compras- volvimos a reír. Ella se fue, pronto comenzaría nuestra próxima clase.

**Emmett**

Nunca antes lo dije pero amo los martes. Si, puede ser porque esta mañana en las horas de geografía Rose accedió a salir conmigo pero amo los martes. Esa chica me vuelve loco. El misterio que crea cada vez que me mira o que me habla hace que me sienta en las nubes. Uh!, que cursi.

Alice iría a su casa por la noche y ella me ayudara para que sea yo el repartidor que les entregué sus pizzas. Le debo una. Menos mal que la tengo porque si fuera por Edward me moriría de aburrimiento.

Nada más que esperar mi turno en la pizzería, pensé con un suspiro mientras me acomodaba entre los sillones.

¿Trabajas hoy?- preguntó mamá con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y yo la seguía hacia la cocina.

Ya lo creo- respondí sonriendo tontamente. Estaba, por supuesto, pensando en ella. En su manera de caminar o en su sonrisa pícara. Era tan hermosa.

¿Estás emocionado por el trabajo?- inquirió mamá enarcando una ceja y haciéndome acompañarla al jardín.

Creo que sí- contesté. Esme, mi madre, era una mujer excepcional y sabía por cada gesto o movimiento ella entendía que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Ella era mi salvadora. Nos había rescatado del orfanato después de perder a su hijo y casarse con Carlisle, mi padre. Había sufrido tanto pero ella decía que si debía pasar era porque algo mejor vendría. Tenía razón. Ella estaba destinada a ser mi única y verdadera madre.

No puedo creer que una chica te cambie tanto- comentó ella mientras me indicaba donde colocar el macetero.- Me recuerdas a Edward- dijo ella riendo. Yo hice una mueca pero sonreí.

Todos sabemos que yo soy el más apuesto- bromeé y ella me miró severa pero rió ante el comentario. La besé en la mejilla y corrí para asearme antes merendar.

Cerca de las ocho llegué al local de delivery y busque entre las órdenes la de las chicas. Estaba a nombre de Rose, la puse en la heladera de la moto y partí a toda velocidad.

La casa de Rose era bellísima, era una de las que mi mamá había decorado, una cosa muy usual, siendo la única decoradora del pueblo. Toqué timbre y simplemente esperé. No estaba preparado para lo que vi salir.

Rose tenía unos shorts muy cortos comparados con sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Su playera no lograba cubrir su ombligo, dejando al descubierto su plano estomago y resaltando sus perfectos pechos. Su sonrisa se extendió después de un momento sumamente confuso.

¿Cuánto es por la pizza y tu compañía?- preguntó batiendo sus pestañas como las chicas de la televisión pero causando en mi un efecto aturdidor.

Ambas son gratis- respondí en un hilo de voz aún embobado por su presencia.- Te ves muy sexy con esos shorts deberías usarlos en el colegio, el profesor de música te regalaría algunos puntos- dije en tono serio. Estaba convencido de que el profesor de música babearía por mi Rose.

¿Estás seguro que no deseas propina?- preguntó, incitándome a acercarme a ella.

Con un beso tuyo es suficiente- me acerqué a ella casi sin darme cuenta y rodeé su cintura con un solo brazo pues el otro seguía sosteniendo las pizzas. Apoyé mis labios en los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

Las chicas se aparecieron en el hall y nos separamos casi por inercia. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio se volvió incómodo. Fulminé con la vista a la enana y luego desate mi odio con Bella que no hizo más que echarse a reír. Rose se acercó a mí y me habló al oído.

Puedes pasar por el resto más tarde- si no hubiera sido por la presencia de las chicas la hubiera secuestrado y nunca la hubiera liberado.

Asentí gustoso. Finalmente, sabía que ambos estábamos en la misma sintonía. Luego me fui, escuchando las risitas provenientes del comedor. Encendí el motor y me voltee. Alice me veía por la ventana, le sonreí y ella, soberbia, me devolvió la sonrisa. Éramos un gran equipo. Salí por el camino asfaltado y seguí hasta la pizzería para una larga jornada de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mis lectoras que me comentan y me piden más. Estoy muy orgullosa de esta idea y de que alguien se haya interesado en ella. Si en algún momento, tienen alguna sugerencia, idea o crítica la recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Si algo no se entiende, no duden en consultarme. Muchas gracias desde ya y espero que sigan aquí.<p>

PD: si alguna escribe o tiene alguna conocida que escriba y suba a fanfiction, avíseme.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Alice **

Soy una chica mala, muy mala. Mi plan funcionó. Em y Rose están más enamorados que Romeo y Julieta. Lastima que mi relación con Jazz sigue avanzando a paso lento. Él es demasiado tímido o tal vez le rompieron el corazón. Me convertiré en detective si es necesario. Muajajajaja, risa malévola.

Comencé a poner en marcha mi plan el miércoles a la tarde en mi casa cuando salimos del colegio. Con Rose y Bella, nos habíamos hecho prácticamente inseparables. Así es como empecé a recolectar información.

¿El color favorito de Jasper?- pregunté con indiferencia a Rose.

Borgoña - respondió ella.

¿Películas favoritas?- pregunté anotando cada respuesta en lo más profundo de mi mente.- ¿Y sus libros?- no podía dejar de hablar.- ¿Día o noche? ¿Frío o calor? ¿La comida favorita?

Para, por favor- pidió Rose.- Sus libros y películas son los que tengan que ver con las guerras, aburrido. Noche**, **fríoy, por último, pastas **- **respondió distraída.

Gracias, Rose. Eres mi salvadora- agradecí a la rubia más hermosa del Instituto.

Me fui emocionada, preparando nuestra primera cita oficial. Algunas llamadas bastaron para completar mi brillante plan.

Jazz venía caminando tranquilo. Me acerqué a él con sigilo.

Hola, Jazz- lo saludé.

Monstruito- había adoptado este nuevo apodo después de nuestra pelea con comida en la cafetería.

Jirafa- contraataque.

Enana- respondió defensivo.

No deseo empezar una guerra de apodos, tengo una propuesta- quise salir de esta tonta jugarreta.

Te escucho- dijo.

Este viernes en la noche estás invitado a mi súper plan secreto, es una sorpresa- susurré. Reí para mis adentros.

Estoy de acuerdo- me dio un beso en la frente y luego llamó a Rose para volver a su casa.

**Rosalie **

Finalmente, era viernes. El Instituto fue de lo más insoportable pues todo en Emmett me hacía querer acercarme a él y escapar para no volver. Pero luego lo pensaba mejor y me acordaba de mi padre, mi hermano y el FBI.

A la tarde estaba de lo más inquieta por lo que decidí conectarme con el mundo exterior. Prendí mi notebook y puse el MSN. Muchas de estas páginas Web se me tenían prohibidas por la privacidad de la que carecían y de todo el asunto del secreto. Muchos de mis viejos amigos estaban conectados. Cuando hablaba con ellos debía tener mucho cuidado de mantener mi papel antes representado.

Charlé con algunos amigos conectados bajo diferentes nombres para algunos Lilian, para otros Lisa y hasta había llegado a hablar como Allison. Sencillamente, mi vida no es nada fácil pero no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Cuando el reloj dio las siete me di un baño y luego peiné mi larga cabellera, acomodando mi pelo en caireles. Me enfundé en ropa de noche y maquillé con colores suaves mis delicados parpados. Brillo labial rojo y rimel fueron los toques finales.

A las ocho en punto Emmett tocó el timbre. Estaba sola en casa porque Jazz había salido con Alice y papá no llegaba hasta las nueve o más. Abrí. Em me deslumbró, algo que pocas veces me pasaba, generalmente era a la inversa, mi citas quedaban deslumbradas. Él estaba guapísimo con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pectorales. Su colonia era embriagadora y sus ojos más verdes que nunca, gritaban mi nombre.

Aunque pregunté hasta el cansancio nuestro destino él no respondió. Parecía divertido al hacerme sufrir. Pude notar que salíamos del pueblo y seguíamos por una carretera iluminada. La música de su radio era suave pero con un mensaje escondido en esas baladas. Emmett las conocía y coreaba a viva voz. Era muy dulce oír su voz de terciopelo cantar canciones de amor cargadas de un significado cada vez que me miraba.

¿No piensas callarte en todo el viaje?- preguntó Em después de mi décima tercera pregunta sobre nuestro destino.

Si no me respondes, no- intenté que mi voz sonará amenazante.

Entonces puedes seguir hablando- dijo él divertido.

Cuando llegamos no reconocí bien el lugar pero pronto descubrí que era un parque de diversiones. Estaba desierto y pensé que estaba abandonado. Em se acercó a la puerta, puso la llave en la cerradura, la giró y luego abrió las puertas a un lugar mágicamente hermoso.

¿Cómo has conseguido que cierren el lugar para ti?- pregunté.

Contactos- respondió.

El dueño es amigo de tu padre- respondí por él.

No. Tengo como rehenes al dueño y a los empleados hasta que nuestra cita termine- tomó mi mano y me llevó a rastras hasta el control del parque de diversiones.

Encendió las luces de todos los juegos y stands. Me explicó que tendríamos el parque para nosotros solos durante toda la noche y que podríamos usar todas las instalaciones sin ser molestados.

Me llevó al pulpo y nos subimos en lo que simulaba ser uno de sus tentáculos, con el mando a distancia hizo funcionar el juego. Fue la sensación más extraña que sentí. Cada vez que el juego nos sacudía mi estómago se revolvía. Después Em decidió que quería ir a un juego llamado las tacitas por lo que caminamos hasta las dichosas tacitas. Fue muy divertido y aproveché para echarme encima de Em en cada vuelta que el juego daba. Luego vi las sillas voladoras y le insistí a Emmett hasta que me llevó. Aunque nunca fui amante de las alturas me divertí un montón cada vez que el juego ascendía. Más tarde Em me arrastró hasta el otro lado del parque donde estaban las montañas rusas. Nos subimos a una llamada la montaña rusa roja. Todavía no entiendo como no vomite. También a pedido de Em subimos a una montaña rusa verde en la que por momentos íbamos de cabeza, fue una experiencia sobrenatural. Cansada, le pedí a Em que me dejara reposar por unos minutos y aunque protesto me llevó a la rueda de la fortuna para que recuperar el aire.

Eres algo debilucha. No hemos hecho ni cinco juegos y ya necesitas respiración asistida- se burló Em.

Lamento no ser una adicta a la adrenalina- dije mientras nos subíamos a un cubículo en el juego más tranquilo del mundo.

¿Crees qué después podríamos ir a luchar con armas láser?- preguntó pasando por alto nuestra pelea.

Mmm...- sabía que odiaba no tener una respuesta, por lo que lo hice esperar.- Tal vez…- él esperaba impaciente.- Creo que sí- respondí finalmente. Amaba la lucha con armas láser, era mi juego predilecto cuando Jazz y yo íbamos a los parques de diversiones.

Mientras estamos aquí encerrados, podríamos conversar-sugirió.

¿Algún tema en particular?- pregunté no muy convencida de enfrentarme a un nuevo interrogatorio.

No, no quiero que sea un interrogatorio, quiero que sea una conversación- repitió.

Sí, tú lo dices- no podía negarse a una charla en un pequeño cubículo con el chico más lindo, simpático y divertido del planeta y hasta tal vez del universo.

Aunque sea muy increíble, charlamos por horas o por lo menos lo que a mí me parecieron horas. En ningún momento planteamos la posibilidad de bajar de la rueda de la fortuna ya que para nosotros era el lugar más perfecto del mundo, era como estar en casa. Hablamos de mi debilidad por los autos, de su amor a la cacería de osos pardos en primavera, de nuestras aspiraciones, de los imposibles, de lo que somos y lo que no, de todo y de nada.

Es más de medianoche y seguimos en la misma rueda de la fortuna desde hace dos horas- dije sobresaltada al mirar mi reloj.

Oh- fue lo único que Em atinó a decir, no parecía sorprendido.- Debería llevarte a casa- dijo cuando bajamos del juego.

Una cena no estaría mal- bromee.

Lo había olvidado- se lamentó Em.- Ven ya está lista- me condujo hasta una mesa muy bien preparada y la velada continuo durante incontables horas.

**Jasper **

No sabía que planeaba Alice pero estaba totalmente seguro de que no quería saberlo. El viernes había llegado y mi curiosidad me desbordaba. Alice me había invitado en una cita esta noche y yo estaba que saltaba de la emoción.

Cerca de las cinco Alice llamó a casa y me pidió que estuviera listo en quince minutos. Rápidamente me duché, me vestí y me quedé esperando cerca de la puerta.

Cinco y cuarto, ella tocó el timbre y yo abrí. Ella estaba hermosa con un vestido satinado y unos zapatitos de charol. Su pelo estaba en puntas y a diferencia de siempre tenía una coronita con flores. Era única e inigualable.

No me dijiste que tenías un porche turbo 900- dije asombrado cuando me guió hasta su automóvil.

No debo decirte todo- dijo ella rolando los ojos.

¿Cómo que no?- pregunté en tono juguetón haciéndole cosquillas a Alice.

Me rindo- dijo ella ahogada por la risa.- Debo decirte todo.

Así está mejor- dije satisfecho.

¿Adónde vamos?- pregunté después de unos minutos.

Ya lo veras- respondió ella concentrada en la carretera.

Fuimos a las afueras de Port Angels y paramos en una colina. Alice me llevó hasta la cima por un sendero de tierra. A lo lejos divise una construcción pequeña pero no podía precisar detalles. Cuando nos fuimos acercando pude notar que era un edificio en ruinas y hasta me pareció que en su momento había sido una pequeña iglesia.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunté a Alice que estaba esperando mi reacción.

Esta iglesia perteneció al papá de Carlisle y fue destruida en medio de una guerra entre pueblerinos y conquistadores- contó ella.

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunté interesado.

Hable con Rosalie y ella me comentó algunas cosas sobre ti y me pareció que este era el lugar indicado para una primera cita ¿Le he errado?- su dulce carita mostraba preocupación ante mi opinión sobre su elección.

Ha sido la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado- me acerqué a ella y le rodee la cintura para hacerla entrar en la iglesia derrumbada.

Dentro, la cena estaba preparada. Corrí su silla para que ella pudiera tomar asiento y luego me senté en el otro lugar disponible. Una suave música llenaba el ambiente y un delicado olor a exquisitas flores enriquecía la bellísima construcción. Además de la presencia de una persona tan magnífica como Alice. La decoración era color borgoña, parece que Alice había hecho su tarea, y la comida eran pastas. Debía agradecer a Rosalie semejante ayuda aunque si todo fuera horrible nada hubiera importado, estaba con la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Miré a Alice estaba callada algo raro en ella, muy raro. Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya.

¿Tú me quieres?- preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos.

Como a nadie en el mundo- contesté devolviéndole la mirada.

¿Hay algo que debas decirme?- preguntó seria.

Por el momento, creo que no- dije inseguro.

Hablemos de otra cosa- pidió, olvidándose del asunto de los secretos.

Y así entre risas, miradas y besos pasamos la noche. Conversábamos de algún tema y luego terminábamos hablando de otro. Contamos anécdotas y recordamos cosas que creíamos haber olvidado.

Gracias, Alice, por esta noche maravillosa e inolvidable- me acerqué a ella y besé sus cabellos pero a ella no le pareció suficiente y entonces besó mis labios suavemente.

Te amo- susurré cuando nos abrazamos.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Rosalie**

Sábado. Abrí los ojos con la felicidad de saber que podría quedarme tendida durante horas. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho pues pronto sonó el teléfono. Era Alice.

¿Sí?- pregunté adormilada.

¿Estás dormida?- lo que la vocecita preguntó me sorprendió.

Sí, hablo desde el mundo de los sueños. En este momento, la bella durmiente no puede atenderla pero deje su mensaje después de la señal- respondí sarcástica.

Claro, claro- dijo ella dándose cuenta de su pregunta.- En unos minutos estaré en tu casa, salida de chicas- proclamó.

Te espero- respondí resignada.

Corté la llamada y me volví a acomodar. Mi celular volvió a sonar, estaba pensando seriamente en tirarlo por la ventana. Era un mensaje.

'LEVANTATE NO ME OBLIGUES A MANDAR A JAZZ' me amenazó Alice sin siquiera estar presente en la habitación ¿De qué lado estaba mi hermano?, pensé mientras me lavaba la cara.

Me vestí apresuradamente y luego baje a desayunar. Jazz estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina con un cuenco de cereales. Después de preparar mi plato me senté con él y charlamos sobre Alice y su obsesión por las compras.

No mucho más tarde sonó el timbre y salí de la casa. Bella y Alice estaban paradas en mi puerta esperando impacientemente. Pude ver que Alice había traído a Bella bajo su voluntad. Las saludé a ambas sin entusiasmo y luego pregunté para que me había hecho salir de la cama a las nueve de la mañana si ni siquiera las tiendas estaban abiertas. Alice después de rezongar por mi negatividad me explicó que teníamos algunos kilómetros que recorrer hasta las grandes tiendas de Seattle. Con Bella nos miramos y suspiramos resignadas a los planes de esta mañana y, seguramente, de la tarde.

Entramos en el Shopping de Seattle. Nunca había estado allí y me pareció un lugar abarrotado con algunas tiendas buenas y reconocidas. Alice notó mi mirada y me sonrió a modo de disculpas. Sabía que no me parecía gran cosa pero que haríamos lo que fuera para pasarlo bien.

La próxima vez que vayamos de compras, iremos a París o a Londres. Conozco muchas tiendas que nos recibirían gustosas- Alice saltó entusiasmada cuando propuse nuestro destino para las compras.

Creo que por ahora nos podemos conformar con estas tiendas pequeñas- dijo Bella no muy convencida de hacer planes para una segunda salida.

Ese día nos divertimos mucho. Primero pasamos por la sección de ropa informal. Nos probamos todas las remeras que pudimos encontrar. Sueltas, ajustadas, con estampas, rayadas, de algodón, coloridas, blancas y negras. Luego atacamos los pantalones que también nos probamos en esos pequeños cubículos. Compramos hasta quedarnos sin un centavo en las tarjetas de crédito. Zapatos, joyas, accesorios de todos los tamaños y colores.

Comimos en un local de comida rápida. Esta comida era aún más grasosa que la de la cafetería del Instituto. Alice había arreglado todo para que después de la comida los chicos vinieran a buscarnos en el Jeep recién reparado de Emmett. Los chicos nos localizaron en seguida en la tienda de hombres, donde Alice se encargaba de la compra de ropa de sus hermanos.

Hola, nenas- gritó Emmett, haciendo que todas las chicas que estaban en la tienda se dieran vuelta para mirarlo. Él sonriendo se acerco a nosotras y me dio un beso tan intenso que casi me lo llevo a los probadores para continuarlo. Además de conseguir la mirada envidiosa de cuanta mujer nos viera.

Bella, cariño- saludó Edward y también le dio un beso, aunque más recatado. Lo mismo que Jasper que se junto con Alice para preguntar sobre nuestras compras matinales.

Después de terminar las compras para los muchachos, decidimos que necesitábamos lencería para terminar las compras del día. Caminamos hasta Victoria's Secret, acompañadas por los chicos que buscaban buenas excusas para poder escapar de entrar en un negocio para mujeres.

Felices de arrastrarlos hasta un lugar que los hiciera sentir vergüenza, por lo menos a Jasper y a Edward, entramos al local y empezamos a pasear buscando conjuntos para probarnos. Ellos estaban parados en la puerta con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos llenas de bolsas. Las mujeres que se encontraban en el negocio se reían al sentir la incomodidad de los hombres. Yo, sonriendo maliciosa, llamé a Emmett para pedirle su opinión sobre un conjunto con encaje rojo.

¿Qué te parece?- pregunté a Emmett que parecía un niño en una dulcería.

Si lo usas conmigo, no habrá problemas- opinó Em que mientras tanto miraba con ansías un conjunto de leopardo.

¿Este te gusta más?- pregunte agarrando el leopardo de la percha.

Estoy confundido- aceptó Em con un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras nosotros manteníamos esa corta conversación, pude ver a Jasper ayudando a Alice con sus elecciones. Era muy gracioso pues estaba rojo hasta la coronilla. Balbuceaba algunas palabras que no me era posible reconocer y Alice se aprovechaba de su inseguridad para entretener a la clientela del negocio. Bella, que aunque parecía una gatita indefensa en muchos aspectos de su vida, a la hora de avergonzar a Edward era una maestra. Había encontrado el punto débil de Edward. Ella se había puesto un conjunto azul precioso y había salido del probador para pedirle que le pasara otro corpiño. Él se había puesto rojo y le había gritado que se pusiera algo de ropa arriba de la ropa interior, provocando que la vendedora le pidiera que bajara el tono de voz.

Salimos del negocio riéndonos por las actitudes de los chicos mientras que ellos cargaban las bolsas viejas y las nuevas. Bajamos hasta el último subsuelo y cargamos los baúles para separarnos. Las chicas en el coche de Alice y los muchachos en el Jeep de Emmett. Cuando nos encontramos en un semáforo de la ciudad, les gritamos proponiéndoles una carrera para cuando llegáramos al bosque.

Emocionadas, alentamos a Alice para que pusiera el pie en el acelerador pues si perdíamos, seguramente, enfrentaríamos una prenda realmente horripilante. Llegando al límite del marcador de velocidad, logramos mantenernos a la cabeza durante los primeros cinco kilómetros hasta que en una maniobra arriesgada Emmett que manejaba el Jeep se nos adelantó hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen, declarando a los chicos como ganadores. Sintiéndonos perdedoras, bajamos del auto y aceptamos nuestra derrota cuando ellos empezaron a cantar una tonta canción que lo único que decía era que ellos habían ganado.

Cállense- grité después de una quinta repetición del cantito.

Vamos, Rosie- dijo Em mientras me abrazaba. Estábamos tirados en el sillón con Edward y Bella a nuestros pies.- Deben realizar una prenda, una muy cruel- recordó Emmett con una sonrisa pícara.

Tengo una idea- saltó Jasper que estaba en la cocina con Alice, buscando algo para comer. Los muchachos se retiraron para hablar de la prenda y nosotras, temerosas, jugamos al ajedrez mientras los esperábamos.

Bueno, chicas- los tres aparecieron con un mazo de cartas para jugar al póker y un montón de ropa puesta: camperas, sweater, pantalones, medias, remeras, guantes y sombreros.- Decidimos jugar al póker de una manera especial- nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de café de Esme y esperamos las instrucciones.

La manera especial es cada vez que pierdan se deberán sacar una prenda. Cuando alguien pierda y se deba desnudar, no lo hará delante de todos, si no que ira a una habitación se sacara todo y luego pasara corriendo para deleite de todos- explicó Edward.

Bien comencemos- aceptamos todas.

Con cartas en mano, empezamos a jugar. Primero un zapato, después el otro, un pantalón que volaba por los aires y se armó un verdadero y gracioso strip tease que lejos de ser la sensual danza de las películas era más divertido que ir al circo. Cada vez que se terminaba una mano, se volvía a empezar desnudando piel blanca por todos lados. Media hora más tarde, sin remera y con una media puesta, presencié lo más extraño pero entretenido que soñé ver.

Jazz, acéptalo- gritaba Emmett sin miedo a ser escuchados por los vecinos que no tenían.- Has perdido- todos habíamos presenciado la derrota de Jasper.

Dale, hermanito- canturreé yo mientras reía como tonta.

Me gustaría verte correr desnudo- dijo Alice con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Había predicho que él perdería y nadie le había creído. Era un astuto jugador.

Jasper aceptó las consecuencias y se fue hasta el baño de la planta baja para despojarse de la única prenda que le quedaba. Y cuando menos lo esperábamos, lo vimos correr alrededor nuestro. Con sus vergüenzas expuestas, según mi abuela, y una cara roja como un tomate Jasper se paseó por la mansión Cullen. Bella escondió su cara entre sus manos con un gritito ahogado, Alice se rió como una colegiala, Edward protegía los ojos de Bella mientras que miraba el espectáculo atónito, Emmett se burlaba entre risas y yo, simplemente, reía avergonzada.

A la espera de que Jasper apareciera vestido nuevamente, nosotros preparábamos los pochoclos para una función de cine sumamente violenta. Una película de acción catalogada como terrorífica, una casa a oscuras sin supervisión y unos adolescentes bromistas no era la mejor combinación pero era lo que habíamos conseguido Jazz y yo cuando llegamos al pueblo.

Acomodados entre los almohadones del comedor ante una pantalla plana que al venderla daría de comer a un país pequeño por una década, empezamos a ver el video que habíamos comprado por la mañana en el Shopping. Bella tenía la cara tapada con una mano mientras que Edward le comentaba las imágenes que se sucedían en la televisión; Alice estaba abrazada a Jasper que tenía una mirada divertida, le encantaban las películas repletas de sangre; Em y yo estábamos acurrucados en el piso con mirada atenta en la pantalla.

Una hora y media después con Bella dormida y Alice demasiado melosa, ambas se retiraron con sus respectivos muchachos dejándonos a mí y a Emmett solos. Hicimos una guerra de palomitas de maíz que habían sobrado, jugamos video juegos, miramos MTV y cantamos tontas canciones mientras que bailábamos arriba del sillón. Cerca de las ocho, aparecieron los padres de Emmett y se encontraron un espectáculo lamentable. Ambos nos habíamos puesto pelucas rubias muy despeinadas y maquillaje ridículo y cantábamos 'Best of both World' de la serie Hannah Montana.

¿Emmett?- preguntó su madre cuando lo vio meneando el trasero subido a una silla. Avergonzada y temblando por la risa, me tape la cara con mis manos.

¿Qué diablos haces?-. Un hombre rubio de unos treinta y tantos se reía a más no poder mientras Em seguía bailando sobre la silla de espadas a la puerta.

Lo lamento- me disculpé con Esme quien también estaba temblando por la risa. Tomé el control remoto y apagué la televisión.

¿Quién apagó la tele?- preguntó Emmett al tiempo que se volteaba para ver a sus padres.- OH, mamá, papá, no sabía que habían llegado- Emmett tartamudeaba una excusa creíble.

Hola, hijo- saludó su padre.- Usted debe ser, Hannah Montana- dijo el padre de Emmett sonriendo.

Casi- dije yo.- Soy Rosalie Hale, recién llegué al pueblo- lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.- Usted es el padre de Emmett, Alice y Edward, ¿no?- pregunté mientras Em ordenaba el living con ayude de su madre.

Sí, soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de tres monstruos. Un placer, Rosalie- caminó hacia las escaleras y se fue con un saludo cordial.

Me senté en el sofá y esperé que Esme se fuera hacia la cocina. Con un gesto, invité a Emmett a sentarse junto a mí. Él me hizo caso y en pocos segundos lo tuve a mi lado. Lo abracé y charlamos sobre sus padres y sus hermanos. Carlisle era un éxito cirujano en el hospital local y su madre era una decoradora bastante famosa en el pueblo. Se habían mudado desde Alaska hacia dos años y no habían logrado adaptarse del todo bien aunque Edward se había vuelto capitán del equipo de basquetbol y Emmett del equipo de fútbol.

¿Cómo es que un capitán sexy y fortachón no logró adaptarse a un Instituto local después de dos años?-, realmente, no lo entendía.

Tuve algunos problemas con mi ex-novia, Heidi- declaró Emmett. Había escuchado hablar de ella. La hermosa capitana de las porristas. Era cruel, despiadada, hueca y, sumamente, ambiciosa.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunte dudosa.

Ella era impresionante. Era todo lo que podía pedir. Yo, un muchacho, recién llegado a un pueblucho donde una súper popular porrista se "enamoro de mí". Me ayudó a entrar en el equipo, al igual, que a Edward y se llevaba bien con Alice y la había integrado en su grupo rápidamente. Había conseguido que Lauren, una amiga de ella, saliera con Edward. Nos convirtió en un modelo a seguir. Teníamos dinero, éramos guapos y amistosos, lo que ella buscaba. Un día la encontré con Mike Newton. Estaban en el aula de química en una situación bastante dudosa, lo suficiente como para que le corte. Nos separamos y ella dijo que la había engañado Ángela, una amiga mía con la que ella se llevaba muy mal- Emmett respiró hondo para finalizar el relato-. Todos nos odiaron. Se nos hizo el vacío porque ella comenzó una campaña contra los Cullen. Mis padres se negaron a que nos cambiemos de Instituto pues el más cercano queda en Seattle o Port Angels.

¿Debería decir que lo siento?- pregunté a un Emmett apenado por la situación.

O mejor podrías darme un beso- ofreció como solución. Lo besé buscando que olvidara sus penas pero su padre apareció en la sala.

Lo lamento- me disculpé. Cuántas veces podrían atraparnos en situaciones vergonzosas. Emmett como la otra vez que su madre nos había visto se sonrió y me pasó el brazo por la cintura.

¿Debería preocuparme por los ruidos extraños que salen de las habitaciones de Alice y Edward?- preguntó desesperado.- Cuando los adoptamos, olvidaron decirnos que se convertirían en adolescentes salvajes- todos reímos por lo raro de la situación.

Creo que todo está bien en las habitaciones de los chicos- suavicé la expresión de Carlisle al sonreírle comprensivamente.

Perdón, papá- Carlisle caminó hacia la cocina y cuando estaba llegando Emmett le gritó:- no deberías entrar en las habitaciones de Alice y Edward.

Le pedí a Emmett que me llevará a conocer las instalaciones de su casa. Recorrimos la planta baja donde estaban la cocina más lujosa del condado, el lavadero y la sala de estar. Luego en el primer piso estaba el estudio de Carlisle, la habitación de sus padres, la oficina de Esme y los cuartos de Alice y de Emmett. El cuarto de Emmett tenía una gran cama doble con un acolchado azul, verde y negro, un vestidor, una computadora moderna y un equipo de música de última generación. Las paredes eran azul verdoso y el piso alfombrado casi no se veía porque los objetos cubrían cada superficie.

Eres muy ordenado- comenté cuando logré llegar hasta la cama.

No todo el mundo tiene el poder de tener todo bajo control como Edward- ofendido se puso a recoger algunas de sus prendas desparramadas por el piso.

Me gusta así- le dije haciendo que dejara de levantar sus camisetas.

A mí también- respondió, dándome un beso en el cuello.

Nos acostamos en su cama por un largo rato diciendo tonterías que ni nosotros mismos entendíamos. Nos hacíamos cosquillas o jugábamos al dígalo con mímica. Nos besábamos y abrazábamos. Nos manteníamos en silencio, expresándolo todo sin necesidad de palabras. Era como si nos conociéramos desde siempre pero sólo nos conocíamos hacia pocas semanas.

Esme nos avisó que la cena estaba lista y que estábamos invitados a cenar. Después de agradecerle a Esme un millón de veces, Jasper, a quien Esme había conocido durante mi estadía en el cuarto de Emmett, y yo aceptamos quedarnos con la familia Cullen. Telefoneé a mi padre para ponerlo al tanto de nuestros planes. Preocupado, aceptó que nos quedáramos pero debíamos volver antes de la medianoche de lo contrario debíamos llamar a Félix y a Demetri para que nos escoltaran de vuelta a casa.

Comimos carne asada con patatas al horno que Esme había cocinado deliciosamente. La charla fue amena ya que las bromas y las risas estuvieron presentes durante toda la comida. Contamos momentos vergonzosos, chistes a los amigos y padres, novedades del Instituto o de sus respectivos trabajos, de los lugares donde habíamos vivido y los amigos del pueblo. Los Cullen, quienes habían vivido en Chicago y en Alaska, no les habían contado a sus padres de los problemas que habían tenido con los chicos del pueblo.

Ayudamos a Esme a lavar los platos y más tarde nos sentamos en el jardín a observar las estrellas. Edward llevó su guitarra y sentados en ronda cantamos canciones de rock. Nos quedamos así: juntos, relajados, sintiendo una increíble paz. Conversamos sobre lo que queríamos para nuestras vidas, para nosotros mismos. Yo sabía lo que quería, la verdad. Me encantaría poder llamar a mis amigos y que me dijeran mi nombre; contarle mi loca historia a un chico con el que me pudiera quedar más de unos pocos año o pagar mis compras con mi tarjeta de crédito que portara mi propia identidad. Pero, no, dije alguna carrera sin sentido a la que me gustaría llegar pero no era mi sueño dorado.

Cerca de las doce, Edward llevó a Bella a su casa y nosotros nos quedamos un rato echados en los sillones de la sala de estar. Empezaba a quedarme dormida gracias a las mágicas manos de Emmett que circulaban por gran parte de mi cuerpo efectuando una especie de masaje demasiado relajante cuando mi maldito teléfono sonó al ritmo de Lady Gaga. Atontada, pues las manos de Emmett seguían en mi espalda, respondí con voz ronca.

¿Rose, cariño?- preguntó la gruesa voz de Dimitri al otro lado de la línea.

¿Papá?- habíamos impuesto ese código para no levantar sospechas.

Estamos en la puerta de la casa de tus amigos- me informó Félix poniéndose al teléfono.

Enojada por la interrupción, corté la comunicación con un golpe demasiado brusco para el pequeño aparato. Emmett sobresaltado por mi ataque de ira repentino apartó sus manos, dándome mi espacio.

Lo lamento, Emmett- me disculpé por mi pequeño arranque.- Debemos irnos. Papá está en la puerta- dije a regañadientes. Odiaba parecer una niña de cinco años.

Yo también siento que debas irte- parecía verdaderamente desilusionado.- Tu padre debe quererte mucho para venir a buscarte en medio de la noche- dijo conteniendo la risa.

Basta, Emmett. No te pases- dije enarcando una ceja.- Jazz, ven llegó papá- grité a mi desaparecido hermano.

Vamos, te acompañare hasta la puerta- me ofreció Em dulcemente.

Deje que me guiara hasta la puerta de entrada y a lo lejos vi el auto del FBI observándonos atentamente. Midiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro le di unas instrucciones bastante precisas. Nos empezamos a besar lentamente disfrutando el momento. Sentimos nuestros cuerpos bajo nuestras ropas. Nos deseábamos mutuamente, era un deseo ardiente y pasional. Abrazados fuertemente, empezamos a explorar nuestros cuerpos. Su boca siguió una línea alrededor de mi cuello mientras que mis manos acariciaban su cabello, enroscándose en sus minúsculos rulos. Sus brazos estaban posados en mi cintura y bajaban despacio en busca de mis muslos. Cuando sentí que tocaba mi trasero, me tense esperando la respuesta por parte de los ocupantes del auto, que reaccionaron pocos minutos después haciendo parpadear las luces delanteras cada pocos segundos. Riéndome me separe de Em y camine bamboleando mi parte trasera para deleite de un Emmett excitado. Subí al auto feliz por la escena a la que había sometido a mis guardianes y espere a Jasper con expectación.

Ey, rubia, ¿quién era el fortachón?- preguntó Félix jocoso.- ¿Tu nuevo novio?- mientras que él se burlaba Demetri subía una canción de rock pesado sumamente conocida.

Lo dices porque estás solo. Si tanto me extrañas, no me sigas, solo dilo- me burlé de su soledad.

Lo lamento, linda. Todavía no estoy tan desesperado como para meterme con una hueca. ¿Che, rubia, sabes cuantos chistes de rubias existen?- sabía que vendría uno de sus tantos chistes tan malos que ni un sordo se reiría de ellos.

No lo sé, Félix- respondí evitando enfrascarme en una defensa contra las chicas blondas.

Solo hay dos, y sabes por qué- preguntó entusiasmado mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Negué con la cabeza sin emitir sonido.- Porque todas las demás son historias verídicas- Jazz, Demetri y Félix comenzaron a reír histéricamente y aunque debía admitir que era mejor que otros que había escuchado, no pensaba soltar ni una carcajada.

El final del viaje fue bastante silencioso y yo estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera trate de romperlo. Llegué a mi cuarto y me acomodé en mi cama. Con los ojos cerrados empecé a pensar en Emmett hasta quedarme dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y los nuevos personajes (Robert Chase, Allison Cameron y Eric Foreman) son de los creadores de Dr. House M.D. Pero la historia, es mía. No pongo esta historia como un Crossover porque el protagonista de esta serie no aparece y, por lo tanto, no me pareció importante poner esta historia como una mezcla entre Crepúsculo y Dr. House.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Rosalie<strong>

Entre las tardes más divertidas con los Cullen, los difíciles exámenes y los fríos y lluviosos días la segunda semana de nuestra estadía en Forks pasó rápida y felizmente tranquila. Emmett y yo nos habíamos echo buenos amigos con derechos. Pasábamos muchos momentos juntos que fortalecían nuestra relación y los que pasábamos separados hacían que nos necesitáramos demasiado.

Pero esa tercera semana una complicación llegó a nuestras pacíficas vidas. Emmett y yo habíamos decidido ir a Port Angels para tener un paseo por el puerto. Hacía frío y nosotros como tantas otras parejas de "amigos" paseábamos abrazados disfrutando de las magníficas vistas que ofrecía la parte turística de Port Angels. Cuando nos estábamos acercando para comprar entradas para un paseo en catamarán un grito tensó mi mundo.

Era una voz masculina, seductora y atrayente como una dulce melodía de una balada. Era la voz que había anhelado por tanto tiempo y que ahora acudía a mi memoria como una abeja que persigue la miel. Los recuerdos atesorados durante tantos años salieron filosos como dagas para hacer daño a todo lo que el tiempo había logrado recomponer.

Como en cámara lenta, me voltee para encontrarlo. Estaba parado allí como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros. Era un muchacho robusto con una altura imponente y rubio con una melena corta que resplandecía bajo los débiles rayos del sol. Su cara era una obra de arte. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus dientes blancos como los que aparecen las propagandas de dentífricos, sus ojos con un color que según la luz oscilaban entre un verde mate y un color parecido al del plomo. Vestía elegantemente, seguramente estaba de paso en la ciudad para trabajar en alguno de sus tantas conferencias.

Hola, Steph- me saludó él. Yo estaba muda. Cómo le explicaba a Em que él me llamara de otra forma pero más importante aún cómo me explicaba a mi misma que mi vida fuera sacudida por mi otra vida.

Hola- mi saludo fue seco aunque ansiaba abalanzarme sobre él y llenarlo de besos.- Emmett Cullen, Robert Chase- ellos se estrellaron las manos pero ninguno comentó nada.- ¿Estás de paso en la ciudad?- pregunté para romper el silencio demasiado incómodo, por cierto.

Sí estoy dando una conferencia en Seattle y con unos compañeros de trabajo decidimos hacer una visita a Port Angels- explicó sin apartar la vista de mí.- Ven está Allison y también Eric. Sabes que te extrañan- los recordaba perfectamente y también los extrañaba bastante. Finalmente habían salvado mi vida.

Em me esperarías unos minutos, debo saludarlos- Em asintió y se fue hacia un banco cercano para esperarme. Chase tomó mi mano y me guió hacia el lado contrario en que Em se había ido.

¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente? ¿Alguien más ha tratado de envenenarte?- preguntó Chase divertido recordando mis tiempos en el hospital.

Lo lamento, nadie se ha dado el gusto de intentar matarme- siempre bromeábamos con respecto a eso.- Agradecería que delante de Emmett me llamaras Rosalie. Te acuerdas que estaba en el programa de protección de testigos, bueno nada ha cambiado- él era con una de las pocas personas que no tenía que guardar el secreto.

Aún me acuerdo, Rosie- oírlo pronunciar mi nombre paró mi corazón.- Allí están los chicos. Escóndete tras de mí les daremos una sorpresa- escondida tras de él nos acercamos a Allison y a Eric.- Les he traído una sorpresa- les gritó desde lo lejos para que se dieran vuelta,- miren quien ha decidido aparecer.

Me deje ver para que mis doctores favoritos me reconocieran. Allison corrió a abrazarme y yo le devolví el abrazo. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Era de estatura mediana, con una piel blanca y suave como el terciopelo, su cabello estaba oscuro y sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción. Eric se mantuvo a distancia mientras me abrazaba con mi mejor amiga y cuando tuvo la oportunidad el morocho doctor me abrazó. Él se conservaba en excelente forma y parecía más feliz que hace un año.

Prométeme que nos veremos- me hizo jurar a Allison antes de dejarme marchar. Habíamos compartido las novedades y habíamos tenido que separarnos pues Emmett me mataría si lo dejaba un minuto más.

Lo prometo. Te he extrañado- ellos me habían dado sus números y me habían dejado dicha la dirección que tenían en Seattle. Con una mueca de tristeza, salí corriendo al encuentro de Emmett.

Él me había esperado pacientemente en el mismo banco donde lo había dejado. Lo besé fuertemente para demostrarle cuanto apreciaba que me haya aguardado.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Emmett en cuanto reanudamos la marcha hacia el restaurante, nos habíamos perdido el paseo en bote.- ¿Y por qué te llamó Steph?

Robert Chase y me llamó Stephanie porque es mi segundo nombre- respondí haciéndome la tonta.

Rosalie Stephanie Hale- dijo en tono serio y a la vez algo burlón.

Un amigo de la familia - mentí como solía hacer. No podíamos decir nada con respecto a las cosas que habían pasado en el hospital u en otras locaciones.

Un amigo bastante cariñoso por como te tomaba la mano- refunfuño Em.

¿Celoso?- pregunté con sorna.

Mucho- dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndome cada vez más cerca de él.

Si lo conocieras, te gustaría. Tanto él como Allison y Eric.

Ya lo creo- gruño.

Emmett me dejo en casa cerca de las ocho después de comer algo en un lugar de comida italiana y de pasar por su casa para jugar béisbol. No habíamos mencionado nuestro encuentro con mis amigos para no crear revuelo. Yo le quería contar a Jazz. Se emocionaría mucho pues había trabado una linda relación con ellos aunque él había tenido problemas con Chase por las cosas que habían pasado entre el doctor y yo.

Jazz- lo llamé cuando terminé mis tareas.

¿Sí?- respondió él desde la biblioteca. Estaba leyendo un libro de historia europea para poder llevar a cabo una mentira más convincente.

¿Sabes qué me pasó hoy en Port Angels?- sabía que nunca lo sacaría pues no era habitual que nos encontremos con gente de nuestro pasado.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás herida? ¿Viste a alguien de la mafia? ¿Se lo contaste a Félix o a Demetri?- desesperado empezó a enumerar todas las opciones posibles. Ninguna fue la correcta.

Jazz, cállate- le pedí cuando no pude escuchar más idioteces.- Nos encontramos con Chase, Allison y Eric- vi como su cara de sorpresa asomaba mientras le contaba los detalles de nuestro encuentro. Al final del relato, él estaba tan emocionado como yo por volver a verlos.

¿Emmett tuvo alguna sospecha de algo? Deberías contarle a papá que están pero no que estaba Em cuando te lo encontraste- quedamos en que les mandaríamos un mensaje para vernos en la semana.

Esa misma noche teníamos un compromiso social en el hospital donde trabajaba mi padre. Se realizaría una cena benéfica a la que debían asistir todos los empleados. Horas antes me hice un baño de inmersión para relajarme totalmente, me peine frente al gran espejo que había en mi cuarto y luego me maquille con colores suaves en los ojos y algunos más fuertes en los labios. Me puse un vestido rojo apretado y sensualmente corto que junto con unos tacones altísimos y una cartera con incrustaciones de piedras y labios colorados creaban un impactante look. Jasper, quien también estaba elegantemente vestido, elogió mi atuendo.

Papá, Jasper y yo llegamos puntualmente a la fiesta. Casi todo el pueblo estaba allí. La recepción del hospital estaba magníficamente decorada con alfombras rojas, mesas de juegos para recaudar dinero y barras que ofrecían tragos y aperitivos. La música sonaba muy alta y la improvisada pista de baile estaba atestada de los adolescentes del pueblo que llevaban vestidos y corbatas.

Los Cullen estaban en la barra esperándonos. Alice y Bella estaban hermosas con vestidos negro y azul oscuro respectivamente. Los chicos con trajes idénticos opacaban a todos los asistentes. Fuimos a lucirnos a la pista de baile. Emmett y yo nos bailamos absolutamente todo lo que el DJ hiciera sonar desde reggaeton hasta las baladas más románticas. Intercambiamos parejas, hicimos bailes extraños como el clásico paso del robot o la graciosa caminata lunar que no logramos imitar.

Después de hora y media de gastar las suelas de nuestros zapatos, el director del hospital interrumpió nuestras danzas desenfrenadas. Nos hicimos a un lado para que se pudieran organizar las hileras de sillas que se pondrían para que los invitados presenciaran algunos espectáculos como cantantes, unos acróbatas y un que otro humorista.

Luego de tomar unos tragos nos reunimos con los demás invitados cerca del escenario que se había mandado a construir en el medio del salón. Sentados en unas sillas bastante cómodas que habían dispuesto en hileras, esperamos a que comenzaran la ceremonia que según tenía entendido se realizaba año tras año para recaudar fondos y para agradecer a las personas que trabajaban en el hospital.

Un espectáculo maravilloso tuvo lugar ante asombrados espectadores. Trapecistas con un vestuario brillante y colorido, bailarinas jóvenes y hermosas, contorsionistas delgados y estirados como por ganchos invisibles y una variedad impresionante de otras clases de personas con habilidades extraordinarias. Con la boca abierta por la magnificencia del acto que se llevaba a cabo delante de mis ojos, viví el resto de la velada como encerrada en mi propio mundo de fantasías donde cada uno de los sueños parecía volverse realidad.

Hasta en un momento me pareció vislumbrar a Chase entre la neblina de personas que se expandían por el salón. Sumida en un estupor que me relajaba completamente me sentía atraída por su calida voz aunque sabía que él realmente no estaba ahí sino que era Emmett quien me llamaba mostrándome cosas que me negaba a ver para prolongar la estadía de Chase en mi mente estupefacta.

Cuando el show termino volví de mi letargo para incorporarme a las danzas de los invitados. Nuevamente, en brazos de Emmett, creí reconocer a mi amor de cabellos dorados que me llamaba suplicante pero, al mismo tiempo, Emmett volvía recurrente a protagonizar mis más secretas ilusiones. Estas imágenes se mezclaban en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir mareada y levemente adormecida. Finalmente envuelta por la seguridad que me proporcionaban los músculos de Em cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mis ensoñaciones.

* * *

><p>Hola, cómo están. Estoy muy feliz con mi historia pero aceptó las críticas y como me dijo mi amiga <strong>Camii<strong>, una diosa y mi amiga de los libros, sé que no les va a gustar mi Robert (baba) si quieren pueden pasar por google imagenes y con tan solo el nombre de la serie (Dr House) pueden ver las fotos de estos doctores. Sé que tal vez no les gusten los personajes pero, por favor, no abandonen la historia. Todo puede mejorar o no.

Besos, Alee.

PD: Yo ya escribí gran parte de los capítulos así que ellos no van a desaparecer. De todas formas, estoy abierta a sugerencias, nuevas opciones y críticas. Cualquier duda, no está de más preguntar.

2PD: Stephanie Wilkinson fue un nombre de una de sus tantas identidades.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTA: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y los nuevos personajes son de los creadores de Dr. House M.D. La histroria es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Rosalie<strong>

Desperté confundida pues no recordaba bien los hechos que me habían llevado a ese momento. Estaba en un hospital. Recorrí la sala con la vista esperando encontrar a cualquiera que pudiera estar allí. Había un muchacho con una bata blanca. No lo conocía pero podía jurar que era el hombre más guapo que había conocido en largo tiempo. Parecía alto y de complexión mediana. Era rubio y estaba totalmente demacrado y cansado.

¿Quién eres?- pregunté con voz ronca. Parecía que no hubiera hablado en años.

Dr. Robert Chase- contestó él. Levantándose rápidamente para revisar mis párpados y comprobar mis signos vitales.- Sabes quién eres y dónde estás.

Soy…- dudé. No sabía que decirle. Cuál de todos mis nombres debía darle.

Sé lo de protección a testigos- aclaró para que contestara con normalidad.

Rosalie Lilian Whitlock- respondí aliviada de no tener que guardar el secreto.- Pero puedes llamarme Stephanie Wilkinson, en realidad, debes llamarme Steph- nadie más podía saber nada de nada. Ni mi nombre ni mi edad. Nada.

Steph- me llamó el Dr. Chase- has estado dormida durante unas horas porque te aplicamos algunos medicamentos para que descansaras. Tuviste un ataque que te seco la garganta afectándote la lengua e impidiéndote respirar mientras estabas en el supermercado. Estamos tratando de curarte- me explicó dulcemente.- Recuerdas algo en especial sobre el viernes. Fue el último día que estuviste realmente bien- me ayudó a pensar pero no me acordaba de muchas cosas sobre ese día. Ni siquiera me acordaba de que había sido viernes.

Cuando el doctor abandonó la habitación para comunicarles mi estado a sus colegas, me quedé sola esperando que Jazz o mi padre pasaran a saludarme. Llegaron pronto y me contaron lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Alguien había llamado a la ambulancia cuando me encontraron tirada en el supermercado sola. Me habían traído al Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro para que un departamento de diagnóstico vea mi caso rápidamente y podamos marcharnos nuevamente. Creían que había sido un atentado de la mafia.

Me quedé dormida después de que mi papá se fuera a casa. El FBI estaba de incógnito para poder protegerme. Cuando me levanté nuevamente volvía a estar el Dr. Chase y con él había una doctora muy bonita con la que charlaba. Por miedo a interrumpir su conversación deje mis ojos bien cerrados.

Puedes abrir los ojos- me avisó ella.- También puedes oír la conversación. Hablábamos de ti y de lo bien que has reaccionado a los antibióticos- explicó ella mientras posaba una mano en mi cuello para controlar mi pulso.- Soy la Dra. Cameron.

Es un placer- respondí. Sentí una punzada de celos hacia la Dra. Cameron. Esperaba que no saliera con el Dr. Chase.

Lo mismo digo. Lástima las circunstancias- aclaró.

Se quedaron conmigo y hablamos un poco sobre mi vida. Si andaba en drogas o en el alcohol. Con quién me juntaba y adónde iba. Si tenía sexo o no. Preguntaron cosas médicas y algunas para saber quien era. Me contaron sobre su vida porque yo se los pedí. No estaban en pareja, él tenía veintiséis y ella veintisiete y ninguno había terminado la carrera pero eran muy competentes, según ellos y mi padre. Además su jefe era conocido a nivel mundial.

Horas más tarde, apareció el tercer doctor que participaba en mi caso, el Dr. Foreman. Un hombre comprensivo y con una sonrisa amplia que me dejaba bastante tranquila. Me hicieron una serie de pruebas que ocuparon toda la mañana y no pude encontrarme con mi familia. Pero la pase bastante bien pues los doctores estuvieron conmigo y me hablaron para que no me sintiera sola. Me contaron anécdotas sobre pacientes suyos y sobre sus carreras. Fue una mañana agradable.

Por la tarde, mi padre me contó que habían logrado tachar algunas hipótesis de la lista que habían escrito en una pizarra, según me contó mi hermano. Vinieron a verme Vicky y Lucy de la clase de matemática con quien había trabado amistad y se quedaron un rato pero luego debieron marcharse mañana tenían clases y no podían entretenerse demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente apareció la Dra. Cameron o Allison como me había pedido que la llamara. Nos habíamos echo compañeras de charla ya que no conocía muchas personas ni tenía familia en Nueva Jersey y ella estaba lejos de su casa porque había decidido estudiar en la universidad continúa al hospital. Ella me contó que habían decidido darle un abordaje diferente y examinar mis pulmones hasta ahora no mencionados. Se me hizo un análisis de sangre, una radiografía de pecho y un estudio que no puedo pronunciar su nombre por la complejidad.

El Dr. Foreman me comunicó que tenía una disminución en mi capacidad pulmonar y una tomografía mostró cicatrices en los pulmones. Yo padecía FPI una enfermedad complicada pero tratable. Me puse a llorar pues no entendía bien las implicaciones y pensé que esos escasos datos marcaban mi muerte. Él me explicó que seguían buscando una explicación.

El Dr. Chase apareció cerca de las cuatro de la tarde porque me agarró una picazón terrible en el pecho. No podía parar de rascarme. El doctor abrió mi camisón y notó una erupción rojiza y se me quedó mirando con cara seria. Se disculpó conmigo y salió de la habitación e hizo entrar a Jazz para que me hiciera compañía.

Una hora más tarde apareció el Dr. Chase y la Dra. Cameron. Conversaban en voz baja y leían mi historia clínica evaluando ciertas posibilidades que no escuché. Me relajé para no volver a estallar en llanto y pensé en mi lugar feliz. Casualmente era una playa paradisíaca con Chase, mi doctor rubio favorito. Me había enamorado perdidamente de un amor imposible. Sentía la necesidad como nunca la había sentido. Bueno, en realidad, si la había sentido con James. Lo había olvidado enteramente desde mi internación. Lo había conocido en un boliche muy conocido de Nueva Jersey y habíamos empezado a conocernos mediante mensajes de texto y mails. Nos encontramos varias veces en secreto, contra las normas del FBI. Después de dos meses de idas y vueltas, consolidamos una relación que hasta ahora duró seis meses. Los seis meses más grandiosos de mi vida. Nos reíamos juntos, la pasábamos mal juntos, nos veíamos todos los días. Mi padre se había enterado de nuestra relación clandestina y me había dado un sermón de aquellos por haberlo mantenido en secreto, diciéndome que nos había puesto en peligro y había tirado todo al tacho por un chico que no conocía. Nos gritamos toda la noche. Fue la peor pelea que tuve con mi padre. Pero finalmente lo conoció y hasta llegó a agradarle.

Los doctores me explicaron que debían hacer unos estudios por envenenamiento con metales pesados y que evaluarían la posibilidad de que sea lupus. Estaba angustiada no entendía que significaba la juerga médica y eso me molestaba.

Pareces frustrada- comentó el Dr. Chase cuando la Dra. Cameron salió de la habitación. Se sentó a mi lado en la camilla y me miró durante largo rato directamente a los ojos. Yo no aparté la mirada. Me gustaba la sensación que me transmitía cuando nuestras miradas coincidían. Lográbamos pasarnos información sin necesidad de palabras.

Me encantaría ver cómo te sientes cuando tienes al FBI y a la mafia sobre ti en todo momento y una enfermedad misteriosa que te podría poner a dormir en cualquier momento- respondí sarcástica. Estaba bastante irritable.

Lo lamento- dijo, realmente, apenado.- Eres muy bonita- comentó, cambiando de tema.

Gracias. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- respondí. Llevaba largo tiempo esperando que diera alguna muestra de interés. Era raro, generalmente, el mundo caía rendido a mis pies con solo verme.

Hasta creo que no debería curarte solo para que te quedes más tiempo conmigo- lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción y el asombro.- Lo lamento, no debí decirlo- dijo él pensando que mi reacción era por el espanto.

Quédate tranquilo. Me encantaría quedarme contigo- admití desvergonzada.

Soy demasiado mayor para ti- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se levantaba y terminaba de acomodar el gotero.

No lo creas. Faltan unos meses para que sea legal que nos casemos- dije con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

Estoy ansioso- respondió, dándose la vuelta y atravesando las puertas acristaladas.

Después de mi conversación con Chase, ya no más el doctor sino la próxima víctima de mis coqueteos, me dormí profundamente. Cuando me desperté era bien entrada la noche y los doctores estaban ahí junto con mi familia. Parecían hablar sobre mi estado. Mi padre tenía el ceño fruncido y enarcaba una ceja, intentando entender. Jasper hablaba con la Dra. Cameron y masajeaba sus sienes como intentando recuperar algo de su memoria.

Rosie- dijo Jazz que vio mis intentos por llamar la atención.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté adormilada.

Nos están haciendo algunas preguntas sobre donde hemos estado para poder averiguar si pudiste envenenarte con metales pesados- respondió él.

¿Por qué no me preguntaron a mí?- pregunté enojada.

Dormías- dijo en voz baja.- No estés molesta. Ya va a pasar- me consoló él. Me abrazó y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladas.

¿Rosalie?- preguntó la Dra. Cameron para comprobar si estaba despierta.

¿Allison?- la llamé. Me había permitido el uso de su nombre.

Rose debemos repetir los estudios. Pero queremos hacerte unas preguntas- me comentó mientras tomaba su puesto a mi lado. Robert, el Dr. Chase, se paró en la parte trasera de mi cama y se preparó para anotar mis respuestas.

¿Hay algún lugar que frecuentes donde puedas haber estado expuesta a metales pesados?- inició el cuestionario Cameron.

Hay veces que vamos a una plaza cercana a un tiradero de chatarra. No sé que puede haber allí- contesté.

¿Con quién?- preguntó Chase, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Cameron.

Con, mi novio, James- contesté avergonzada. Odiaba admitirlo delante de Chase.

¿No ha venido a verte?- preguntó la Dra. Allison.

No, que yo sepa. Es raro pues no nos hemos peleado en largo tiempo. Pensé que aparecería- estaba desconcertada.

¿Vas seguido a su casa?- preguntó el Dr. Chase.

Sí- respondí confundida. No me parecía una pregunta médica.

¿Dónde vive?- pregunto Cameron y luego de que les diera su dirección se marcharon para investigar.

Después del desayuno, volvió a aparecer Chase y me contó las novedades.

¿Sabes que se mudaba?- me preguntó mientras chequeaba mis constantes vitales.

No- respondí. Eso era aún más extraño.

El FBI lo está investigando. Creen que puede ser parte de la mafia- abrí mi boca bien grande cuando dio a entender esa posibilidad. No lo creía posible pero debía admitir que tenía actitudes bastante singulares pero que yo nunca me había cuestionado pues le había depositado en él toda mi confianza.

¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que él me haya envenenado?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta que me costó disimular.

Lo lamento- no necesita que especificara nada.

Está bien- respondí mirando hacia otro lado para que él no me viera llorar.

No llores- me pidió él agarrando mi mano y secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, chispas

Perdón, no quiero que me veas llorar- me disculpe sonriendo.- Me gustas mucho- susurré mientras me acercaba a su boca.

¿No tenías novio?- preguntó alejándose de mi para abrir las cortinas de la habitación.

Ya no sé- dije acordándome nuevamente del sufrimiento.

Podríamos salir esta noche- propuso recuperando su lugar a mi lado.

No creo que los restaurantes acepten chicas en bata- dije riendo ante la escena disparatada que se recreo en mi mente.

Nunca especifique el destino- aclaró él.- Tú tan solo prepárate para la cita- dijo buscando la salida después de servirme un vaso de agua- Nos vemos a las ocho- gritó él mientras cerraba la puerta.

Puedo jurar que la espera me mató. No tenía nada que hacer. Ni cambiarme, ni maquillarme. Nada. Tampoco debía bañarme pues la enfermera jefe, Jane una muchacha joven y hermosa, me había mandado bañarme por la mañana mientras ella cambiaba mi cama.

Cerca de las ocho apareció Robert Chase, el doctor más guapo de todo el hospital, apareció en mi puerta. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero sobre su camisa y su maletín estaba en su mano rebosante de papeles. Su sonrisa era brillante y con un dejo de arrogancia.

¿Lista?- preguntó él acercándose a mí. Asentí pues no encontraba mi voz.

Toma, te traje una chaqueta- dijo extendiéndome un abrigo de mujer que seguro le había sustraído a Cameron de su casillero.

Gracias- dije tomando su mano y dejándome guiar por Chase.

Me condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subimos largos tramos sin descanso pero que a mí me parecieron nada gracias a su presencia. Cuando se terminaron los peldaños Chase me hizo detenerme y me habló al oído.

Perdona lo de las escaleras. Sé que te cuesta respirar pero no había forma de llegar hasta aquí sino. Cierra los ojos- me pidió dándome un beso en el cuello. Reí como tonta ante el contacto de sus labios con mi cuello pero obedecí sus órdenes.

Tiró de mí para que pasara por la puerta y luego me pidió amablemente que abriera los ojos. Cuando los abrí encontré una escena de lo más romántica. Había una mesa preparada para la cena con velas y la comida puesta en los platos. La luna brillaba alta en el cielo como intentando darle un toque especial a la velada.

Como agradecimiento me abracé bien fuerte a él y acaricié su suave cabello. Él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me dio besos en la base de mi garganta provocando miles de sentimientos encontrados que no podía ni quería decodificar.

Nos sentamos a la mesa luego de largo rato de mantenernos abrazados. Charlamos como dos amigos que se conocen desde pequeños mientras comíamos la comida del hospital. Me contó sobre él y su familia, sobre donde había vivido, los lugares que frecuentaba, el colegio y luego la secundaria, la gente que conocía, sus pacientes y los enigmas médicos que resolvía. Era muy desenvuelto y no tenía problemas en contarme todo sobre su vida aunque había puesto reparos al hablar de su infancia, terminó contándome cada cosa que le pedía.

A la hora del postre, me tocó a mí responder su larga lista mental de preguntas sencillas sobre cada pequeño detalle de mi existencia. Sobre mi hermano y mi mamá, los pocos amigos que tenía, los deportes que practicaba, los libros, la música y las películas que me gustaban, las pocas vacaciones que había disfrutado y los planes que tenía para el futuro. Y hubiéramos seguido si repentinamente no hubiera empezado a sonar el localizador de Chase.

El apuesto doctor cogió el diminuto aparato y leyó el mensaje. Se rió y luego se paró.

Lo lamento. Son los gajes del oficio- explicó mientras hacia que me parara.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunté intentando activar mis neuronas para sacar una conclusión decente.

Los médicos deben responder a las llamadas ante pacientes desaparecidos- cuando él lo dijo, lo comprendí. Me estaban buscando.

Parece que un paciente no puede salir a divertirse- dije riendo.

Volvimos a la habitación donde encontramos al FBI, revisando mis cosas. Nos lanzamos miradas cómplices y luego soltamos una excusa que parecía convincente. Cuando la cosa se calmó y después de un sermón sobre no escaparse, la habitación quedó vacía a excepción de la Dra. Cameron.

¿La has pasado bien con Chase?- preguntó guiñándome un ojo. La miré sorprendida.

El trabajo te vuelve más observador y no creó en las casualidades con chaqueta- aseguró señalando el abrigo que llevaba puesto que, casualmente, era de ella.

La he pasado muy bien- respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

Podrías haberme dicho que te ibas- dijo haciendo puchero para demostrar lo decepcionada que estaba.

La próxima lo haré- afirmé recibiendo un apretón afectuoso.

Chase vendrá a hacerte unos estudios dentro de hora y media- comentó dándome nuevas medicinas.- Compórtense- pidió mientras iba a hablar con la enfermera.

Efectivamente, a la hora predicha por Cameron, el doctor apareció y me practicó un examen que según él era para conocer mi reacciones ante algunos alimentos y descartar alergias alimenticias. Aunque el resultado fue negativo, el estudio nos dio tiempo para hacer planes y pasar tiempo juntos.

Esa noche empecé a sentir molestias en los pies, que en la mañana se transformaron en dolores realmente agudos y que me hacían lanzar maldiciones que podía escuchar todo el hospital. Más estudios negativos y más exclamaciones después, sentí que me faltaba el aire. La sensación del ahogo fue aterradora pues en esos momentos mi vida pendía de un hilo tan fino que hasta el más suave viento haría que cayera. Realmente no pensaba en nada pues veía como las luces se iban apagando ante la necesidad de un poco de ese aire tan preciado que me rehuía como una presa se le escapa al cazador. Finalmente me deje llevar sin sentir el trabajo que en ese instante los doctores efectuaban sobre mí para devolverme el aire.

Pestañeé ofuscada por la incipiente luz que embotaba mis sentidos por no haberla visto en horas. Tanteé en busca de cualquier cosa que me indicara que no era un simple sueño sino la dulce realidad. Encontré una mano que se movía sobre la vía en mi brazo. Era el Dr. Chase. Sonreí, feliz de no haber muerto.

Buenos días, dormilona- saludó él mientras ajustaba la nueva bolsa que contenía mis nuevas medicinas.

…- intenté emitir algunos sonidos pero me fue imposible.

Acabamos de realizarte una traqueotomía, te costará hablar al principio- explicó él.- De todas formas, estás bellísima- agregó él, acomodando mis cabellos. Hice algunas señas para preguntar por las nuevas medicinas.- Creemos que tienes lupus, te estamos dando inmunosupresores- continuó contándome mientras besaba mi frente.

La tarde pasó tranquila mientras esperábamos a que los fármacos hicieran efecto. Mi familia se reunió conmigo. Los veía intranquilos y preocupados, se notaba que estaban nerviosos por algo, algo que yo no sabía. La inquietud me sobrepaso cuando la noche empezaba a caer y el clima tenso de mi habitación se hacia palpable. La enfermera Jane entró a mi habitación a revisarme y trajo mi cena. Se fue sonriendo amablemente aunque una luz en su mirada me generó un malestar aunque no estoy muy segura de por que.

Me habían traído una pizarra y cuando terminé la cena, me animé a cuestionar la angustia que invadía el cuarto.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?", escribí con grandes letras y con ojos inexpresivos esperé la respuesta.

James era parte de la mafia- me confió mi hermano hablando en voz baja y mirando a todos lados.

"¿CÓMO?", no diré que no lo podía creer pero la noticia era shockeante.

Un agente encubierto lo reconoció cuando le mostraron su foto. Estaba contra nosotros. Evalúan la posibilidad de que te haya envenenado. Pero no entienden porque empeoras- me explicó mi padre acariciando mi mano.

"¿LO HAN ENCOTRADO?", pregunté escandalizada pero nadie pudo notarlo pues mantenía mi mejor cara de póker. Jasper negó y se hizo el silencio en la habitación hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

Desperté en un clima de tensión. El Dr. Chase, el Dr. Foreman y la Dra. Cameron estaban en el cuarto y discutían en voz baja pero el malestar era palpable. Se callaron cuando vieron que me movía pero volvieron a opinar sobre algún hecho para mi desconocido.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?", garabatee en la pizarra y esperé a qué notaran mi escrito.

Nos están acusando de ser cómplices de tu novio- pude sentir el odio que Chase destilaba cuando pronunció la palabra novio.

"LO LAMENTO", le escribí a nadie en particular y ellos asintieron ya que no me culpaban.

Siguieron trabajando en la sala durante media hora pero después todos se fueron yendo para cumplir con sus deberes hasta quedar a solas con Chase.

Intenta respirar- me pidió amablemente,- te quitaré el tubo- comentó mientras se ponía los guantes.

Terminó el procedimiento con éxito pero repentinamente mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Sentía como el pecho se me aplastaba y el aire volvía a escasear repitiéndose la secuencia de ayer a la noche. Chase rápidamente comenzó a trabajar sobre mi cuerpo y les gritaba instrucciones a las enfermeras para que ellas iniciaran su labor de manera frenética. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el baile que se desarrollaba en la sala para salvar, literalmente, mi corazón.

Creó yo que era ya la tercera vez que mi vida se disputaba en esa habitación y el sentimiento de volver a levantarse era extraño pues no sabría cuando terminaría.

¿Qué será esta vez?- pregunté sorprendiendo al doctor moreno y a la doctora menuda.

Infección viral- anunció Allison, mirando atentamente el monitor del ECG.

¿Sin fiebre?- dudé, cuestionando mis propios conceptos básicos.

Sabemos que es raro- dijo Eric,- pero algunas de las medicinas que te dimos pueden causarlo.

¿Les han quitado la sospecha?- consulté apenada.

Sí, después de una investigación no entramos en el patrón de cómplices dementes con ideales homicidas- contestó sarcásticamente Foreman mientras que Cameron y yo reíamos.

Te daremos medicación y esperaremos por alguna mejora- explicó Cameron mientras cambiaba el paquete que contenía la medicina.

Los doctores se fueron para pasar por la clínica y me avisaron que pasaría Chase para controlar mi estado. Me alegre hace bastante que no nos veíamos en condiciones normales.

Llegó al mediodía y con un generoso almuerzo para compartir. Se sentó en mi cama y compartimos la comida y un montón de risas acompañadas por charlas serias y más personales.

Chase- lo llamé cuando él se levantó para mover las bandejas-, quiero ver una película fuera de esta horrenda habitación en la que estoy prisionera- me quejé con él para que me invitara a salir.

Ven- me tendió una mano y me guió hasta un cuarto de mantenimiento y me pidió que lo esperase.

Creo que conozco el lugar correcto para nuestra escapada- dijo cuando regresó con un aparato soberbio en el que podía verse la televisión y almohadones mullidos y mantas abrigadas.

Caminamos hasta unas puertas dobles que supuse que era la capilla y que estaba desierta. Perfecta para la ocasión. Nos acomodamos en unos bancos con almohadones y las mantas haciéndolos más confortables. Seleccionamos un canal y vimos la programación de esa hora. Vimos una comedia que nos hizo doler el estómago y llorar de tanto reír. Cuando la película terminó estábamos abrazados mirando hacia la nada y disfrutando de un silencio cómodo y natural.

Él se recostó junto a mí y descargo todo el poder de su mirada en mí. No hizo falta decirnos nada, ambos lo sabíamos. Estábamos enamorados desde que nuestros destinos se habían entrelazado y nuestras miradas se habían cruzado. Estaba contenta de que mi vida hubiera desembocado en esta relación que no tenía etiqueta ni vigilancia.

Lamento molestarlos- interrumpió la Dra. Cameron con una sonrisa culpable y mirando hacia otro lado como intentando no interferir con nuestra escena de amor.

No hacíamos nada- aseguré cohibida. Chase no pareció avergonzado y trabó su vista en Allison comunicándose sin palabras.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté como había hecho muchas veces en la última semana.

Nada importante- afirmó Cameron mientras se acercaba para ayudarme a levantar.

No quiero volver a la habitación- me queje con mis doctores favoritos a los que les estaba dando bastante trabajo.

No creo que después de dos paros respiratorios y uno cardiaco, estés en condiciones de salir al cine- dijo Allison haciendo alusión a nuestra breve desaparición de la faz de la tierra.

Tienes razón- admití y me deje arrastrar a la acogedora pero siniestra habitación.

Me recostaron en la camilla y se quedaron hasta que anocheció cuando terminaban sus turnos y podían volver a casa para ser gente normal. Tenía intenciones de dormirme pero una figura apareció al rato y comenzó a cerrar las persianas. La luz apagada y mi cerebro algo lento no me permitieron reconocer a la persona. Pero cuando la luz se prendió hubiera preferido que se mantuviera apagada.

Era James. Un muchacho alto y con cabello corto y claro como la paja. Tenía una bata sobre un traje que lo hacía más grande e irreconocible. Estaba guapísimo pero las circunstancias no favorecían el encuentro.

¿Qué haces?- pregunté cuando acercó una banqueta y se colocó a mi lado.

Hola, Stephanie, querida- saludó cordialmente pero con un dejo de locura en su voz que me asustó sobremanera- o ¿debería decir Rosalie?- preguntó pero era obvio que conocía la respuesta.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunté asustada ante el movimiento de sus manos que se posaron en mi cara para acariciar mi mejilla.

Venía a saludarte. Yo te extrañaba, ¿tú no?- sonrío con una sonrisa muy particular que había visto pocas veces en su rostro y que me ponía los pelos de punta. No contesté.

He visto que pusiste al FBI sobre mí- comentó.- ¿Pensabas contarme que la mafia buscaba a tu papi?- rió y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Lo sabía. Nunca preguntaste nada pero soy hijo de los Vulturi- puso cara seria y continuó con su parloteo.- A mi padre no le cae bien tu familia. Parece que tu mami era una ramera y tu papi, un perdedor- me confió James con una risotada. No me atreví a contradecirlo.

Mi padre, Cayo, me dio una sola misión matarte, destruirte como hizo con la idiota de tu madre- pronunció cada palabra con una mezcla de desprecio. Me mantuve en silencio.- Al principio me caíste bien. Podemos decir que me sedujiste y lograste que cayera en la trampa del amor- contó él, tomando mi mano y acariciando mis largos dedos blancos.

Me enteré de que me has engañado con un doctor- observó él, apretando mi mano más fuerte pero sin llegar a causarme daño.

Y tú me has estado envenenando- acusé yo cuando me atreví a emitir sonido alguno. Si moriría, lo haría peleando.

La última semana se me hizo difícil lograr hacer que te llegara el veneno- admitió James con una sonrisa cansada mientras sacaba un frasco con un líquido y lo agitaba delante de mí.- Pero una enfermera resentida más uno fajo de billetes lograron que se te suministrara el veneno necesario.

¿Por qué yo?- pregunté con la mirada en sus ojos.

Mi padre dijo que quería destruir tu familia para revivir el imperio de los Vulturi, no hizo falta más para que pusiera en marcha mi plan- no vi en él nada de arrepentimiento sino mi propia muerte escrita a fuego en sus ojos claros.

¿Me amaste?- estaba dolida porque a pesar de todo yo sentía como mi interior se encendía en su presencia.

No lo creo- negó James mientras se paraba. Sacó unos guantes de su bolsillo y se los colocó ágilmente.

¿Qué me has dado?- pregunté curiosa. Aun a pasos de la muerte, buscaba una respuesta que me satisficiera, que me hiciera sentir que todo tenía sentido.

Tiomalato sódico de oro. Se me ocurrió cuando te compré el collar por nuestra primera semana- toqué mi cuello en busca del collar y allí estaba. Era una cadena de oro con una R brillante. Las primeras lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos.

¿Esto es el adiós?- ya nada me importaba. Los sentimientos se habían esfumado. Ya no significaban nada.

Eres muy bella- dijo mientras besaba mis labios levemente-, pero no significas nada- hubiera sido mejor que me clavara una estaca en mi corazón a que me dijera eso.

Lloré por lo que había perdido y nunca recuperaría, por lo que sentía y no quería sentir y por esos pocos minutos que me quedaban y ya no podría volver a vivir.

Cerré mis ojos y esperé el impacto final. Esperé a la muerte como quien espera a un viejo amigo, como esperan los niños a Papá Noel en Navidad, como esperan las viejas solteronas al amor de su vida, tan solo esperé. Pero nunca llegó y un ruido extraño me sobresaltó.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Chase encima de James y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Un cuchillo largo se hallaba en el suelo a distancia de la acción y parecía que nunca hubiera podido entrar en escena. Cameron estaba parada en la puerta con la boca abierta y contemplando el panorama sin saber que hacer. Solo mi grito la despertó y la hizo entrar en acción. Salté de mi cama dispuesta a actuar. Estaba preparada para luchar contra el destino y no dejarme vencer. Intenté separar a Chase del cuerpo abatido de James. No tuvo sentido. Seguridad logró separarlo sin embargo nada logró calmar a Chase que estaba furioso y empezó a lanzar improperios mezclados con órdenes.

Pero cuando se tranquilizó, nos fundimos en un beso apasionado que me transportó hacia otro planeta donde verdaderamente no me importaba nada además de nosotros y nada pudo separarnos.

Hola, chicas. Cómo están. Acabo de renovar el capítulo anterior (le agregue el disclaimer y una breve nota abajo, nada más), si quieren pueden pasar a chequearlo. Bueno este capítulo fue largo y como bien me comentó **PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, **Rosalie se desmaya y recuerda un poco su pasado. Emmett no aparece en este capítulo pero volverá, no desesperen. Ojala les haya gustado y sigan leyendo y comentando que me encanta ver sus reviews. Me ponen muy contenta. Gracias a todas. Besos. Alee.

PD: Perdonen que no responda los reviews, se me complica bastante pero gracias a todas. Sepan que los leo y los agradezco mucho. Si alguna quiere comunicarse conmigo dígame y le paso mi msn.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Los personajes no son míos si no que son de Stephenie Meyer y de los creadores de Dr. House M.D. Sin embargo, esta historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Rosalie<strong>

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Chase sobre mí y sentí que volvía al pasado. Había logrado hacer un balance de esas semanas mientras mi cuerpo permanecía echado en la recepción del hospital. Intenté sentarme pero las manos de Chase retuvieron mi cuerpo.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté a Chase cuando dejo que me sentara.

Te has desmayado. Parece que los tragos que tomaste te hicieron efecto- comentó mientras me tomaba el pulso.- Creí que habíamos quedado en que nadie te estaba envenenando- observó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

Yo también lo creí- aseguré yo sonriendo y abrazándolo para agradecerle.- Sin embargo, si algo debe de pasarme mejor que sea en un hospital- ambos reímos.

En eso estoy de acuerdo- aceptó él mientras nos separábamos.- Esto me recuerda unos tiempos donde éramos bastante felices- comentó mientras se paraba.

Estábamos en una habitación del hospital elegantemente decorada con colores pastel y manzana que hacían juego. Yo seguía con mi vestido y él llevaba un traje con camisa azul y corbata rayada.

¿Por qué cada vez que nos vemos debes darnos un disgusto?- preguntó Cameron entrando en la habitación seguida por Foreman.

Creo que debo portarme como una damisela en apuros para que ustedes aparezcan- les reproché cariñosamente.

A tu padre y tu nuevo novio no les gustara que juegues con tu vida para reclamar nuestra atención- expuso Foreman sonriendo.

Para su información, mi padre y Emmett, mi amigo, no tienen problema en que arriesgue mi vida- hice hincapié en la palabra amigo y mire directamente a Chase quien miraba por la ventana.

Ya lo creo- dijo Allison, recostándose en el sillón.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté cuando recordé que ellos estaban fuera de lugar.

Si quieres nos vamos- respondió Chase volviendo a la realidad.

No me malinterpreten- pedí intentando levantarme para poder sentarme en el sillón con mi amiga.- Me alegra que estén aquí. Son mis caballeros de armadura dorada- reímos mientras me sentaba junto a Cameron y Chase se sentaba a mi lado.

Un amigo cirujano con un éxito considerable en el pueblo nos invitó. Fue muy amable de su parte- explicó Chase, logrando que una mueca de sorpresa se asomara en mi cara.- Conoces a su hijo - dijo mirando para otro lado.

¿Quién es?- pregunté expectante.

Emmett Cullen- respondió con voz inexpresiva. Mis ojos se abrieron y mis cejas se alzaron lo suficiente para que mi expresión de sorpresa se convirtiera en una de horror.

Pero… pero- balbucee sin comprender la situación. Allison y Eric no dijeron nada pero no parecían sorprendidos.

Rose, Carlisle Cullen era el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Fue como un hermano para mí cuando todo pasó. No nos veíamos desde que mi hermano murió- aunque me diera la explicación nunca lo entendería.

Cuando nos encontramos el otro día, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunté.

Tú sabías que yo tenía un hermano y que él murió. Además el otro día yo no lo conocía y no preste mucha atención a su nombre. Te estaba prestando atención a ti- se defendió.

Esto es raro- no sabía que decir.

En el momento en que se hizo el silencio, entraron Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Alice y la tensión creció.

Veo que se conocen- dijo Carlisle haciendo referencia a mí y su amigo del alma. Asentí.

Robert, confío en que la señorita Hale…- comenzó Carlisle.

Puedes llamarme Rosalie cuando hables con tu amigo, Allison y Eric- interrumpí disgustada por lo impersonal que sonaba la señorita Hale.

También los conoces a ellos- observó con una sonrisa amigable.- Espero que estés bien- dijo él refiriéndose a mí.

Sí. Gracias Carlisle. Los doctores son excelentes profesionales y personas. Debe estar usted orgulloso de su gran amigo- le guiñé un ojo a Chase y él rió.

Me enorgullece que haya elegido esta profesión pero creo que vos los conoces mejor que yo- Carlisle se retiró para continuar la fiesta dejando a los doctores a cargo.

¿Cómo se conocen?- preguntó Alice inoportuna.

Somos viejos amigos de la familia Hale- respondió Chase.

Pasamos la siguiente hora esperando a que tramitaran mi alta y mientras tanto el más incómodo silencio reinó en la sala. Alice tarareaba una canción de Madonna, Jasper acariciaba su pelo y me miraba fijamente estableciendo una comunicación sin palabras, Emmett tenía mi mano entre la suya y cada tanto soltaba alguna maldición seguramente relacionada con sus pensamientos y yo tan solo intentaba mantener mi mente alejada de esa habitación.

Mi padre apareció junto con los doctores y la familia Cullen y quedaron en que Jasper y yo pasaríamos la noche en las casa de los Cullen para que Carlisle me pudiera monitorear durante la noche.

Nos despedimos de mi padre en la puerta del hospital y fuimos a la casa de los Cullen en el auto de Alice, ella conducía y Jasper iba sentado a su lado yo iba en la parte trasera con Emmett. El auto de Chase nos seguía. Pasarían la noche en la casa de los Cullen.

Quede en que dormiría con Alice en su cuarto junto con Bella. Nos juntamos después de despedirnos de nuestras respectivas parejas (yo además me despedí de Robert, Allison y Eric) y nos cambiamos con las pijamas que Alice nos prestó, la mía me quedaba algo ajustada pues era un talle menos de la que acostumbraba. Nos sentamos en ronda y nos preparamos para una charla que duraría hasta el amanecer. Las chicas quisieron saber todo sobre Chase y yo. No lograron sonsacarme mucha información pues ni siquiera yo tenía algunas de las respuestas. Nos quedamos dormidas cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte y la conversación se había ido apagando hasta casi desaparecer.

A las once cuando la casa seguía en silencio me desperté y sedienta caminé hasta la cocina en la planta baja. La cocina era maravillosa y estaba llena de electrodomésticos de última generación. Esme se había esforzado mucho para que su casa fuera un hogar cálido y cómodo para su familia y sus amigos. Era una gran mujer.

Un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta de la cocina hizo que me sobresaltara y que sacara mi cuerpo del refrigerador donde buscaba una bebida y algo delicioso. Era Emmett que estaba sentado en la encimera y me sonreía pícaramente. Su mirada me llamaba y yo corrí ante el llamado. Sentados sobre la pieza de mármol, él me abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio. No dijimos nada. Sabíamos lo que el otro pensaba pero yo necesitaba que él me lo dijera.

Emmett, ¿puedes decirme qué piensas?- pedí dándome la vuelta para verle sus ojos claros y hermosos.

¿Qué pasó con ese tipo?- preguntó tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hasta el jardín. Cerró la puerta tras nosotros y me volvió a abrazar.

No quiero mentirte- murmuré intentando contener las lágrimas.

Entonces, dime la verdad- susurró contra mí mientras besaba mi cuello y me alzaba en brazos.

Bájame, osito- chillé riendo histérica.

Me encanta cuando me llamas osito- me confió.- Me gustas mucho- mi cuerpo contra el suyo se acoplaba perfectamente y nos besamos para sellar ese momento mágico.

Emmett me tomó por la cintura y me tiró sobre si en el suelo para jugar. Rodamos sobre nosotros hasta que quedé yo sobre él. Lo miré directo a los ojos y le di un besito para agradecerle todo lo que hacía para mí. Emmett me hizo cosquillas y me abrazó. Descansé sobre su pecho y sentí nuestras respiraciones acompasadas que me relajaban y ponían a pensar.

No quería ser la misma que había sido pero tampoco quería cambiar. No quería repetir la historia pero tampoco quería borrarla por completo. Me sentía llena de duda e impotencia. Me sentía insignificante y totalmente expuesta ante la situación y el destino.

Emmett corrió mi pelo que se arremolinaba delante de mis ojos y nos sentó para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Tomó mi mano, miró mis dedos y con su otra mano buscó algo en su bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo y me la entregó. Agarré la caja y la acaricié para demorar el momento.

¿Por qué?- pregunté sin abrirla y rehuyendo su mirada para no emocionarme.

Porque me gustas mucho, porque te quiero, porque eres la persona más importante en mi universo, porque eres la chica más sexy que repara coches y porque quiero demostrarte todo lo que siento- él mantenía una fachada segura pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba nervioso.

Era una pulsera de oro dorado bellísima con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante azul marino brillante que cambiaba de color a la luz del sol.

¿Te parece linda?- preguntó tomándola y ayudándome a ponerla en mi muñeca. No contesté y mantuve la vista fija en la joya. Negué y vi su cara de desilusión.

Como no me va a parecer linda- dije colgándome de su cuello para besarlo.- Hasta es más hermosa que tu- murmuré contra sus labios.

Nos quedamos en el jardín durante unos minutos más sin saber que Chase nos observaba desde la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba junto con Cameron y Foreman.

Ese mediodía, Emmett y yo estábamos desayunando en la moderna cocina de la casa de los Cullen y charlando sobre temas triviales cuando Robert llegó y el ambiente se transformó. La tensión era palpable a kilómetros de distancia y los saludos y cortesías se dejaron atrás para lanzar miradas desafiantes e incómodas.

Buenos días- saludé con ánimo conciliador.

Hola, Rose- Chase parecía cansado y derrotado.- Emmett- saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza. Emmett respondió con un movimiento igual al de Chase y miró por las puertas vidriadas que daban a la parte trasera de la casa.

Ven, desayuna con nosotros- ofrecí parándome para buscar otro vaso y un plato con tostadas que habíamos dejado de lado durante mi desayuno con Emmett.

No me gustaría molestar- se excusó él y Em gruñó en acuerdo.

Nada de eso. Me encantaría que charlemos- le pedí dulcemente pateando a Emmett por debajo de la mesa para que no hiciera caras.

Chase aceptó y se sentó en la silla inmediata a la mía quedando yo frente a Emmett y él a mi derecha. Le pregunté cómo había estado y la fiesta y que tal había dormido, recibiendo como respuestas un montón de monosílabos. En un momento, cansada de la situación, me paré y los miré por unos minutos sin soltar el aire. Preparaba, mentalmente, un buen discurso para que se dejen de juegos.

Emmett, Robert- suspiré.- Ambos deben entender que mientras ustedes sigan peleando me volveré lesbiana y haré una fiesta con Alice, Bella y Allison- gruñí. Emmett rió y asintió, seguramente, imaginándose una escena no apta para cardíacos. Chase se mantuvo al margen pero sonrió ante la insinuación.

Nos encantaría- cantaron Allison y Alice que entraban del brazo con los pijamas puestos y sonrisas pícaras. Ambas se habían hecho amigas y compartían trucos de belleza y estrategias para buscar chicos.

Les aviso cuando sea el día de mi conversión- reímos mientras los chicos nos miraban abrazarnos.

Iremos de compras, señorita sexy- me informó Alice.

Estoy de acuerdo- dije haciendo un saludo militar.- ¿Allison, te apuntas?- pregunté despidiéndome de los hombres para ir con las chicas al cuarto de Alice. Buscamos a Bella que estaba acurrucada con Edward y maldijo en todo los idiomas antes de aceptar la derrota y venir con nosotras.

Vestidas con ropa elegida por Alice nos preparamos para salir y cuando nos encontramos en el salón los chicos nos esperaban en los sillones.

Queremos ir con ustedes- se quejó Emmett.- Me encantaría ir a ver como te queda la nueva lencería- pidió evaluando mi atuendo y esperando el veredicto.

Lo lamento, Emmett, tendrás tu demostración en otro momento- sonreí saliendo por la puerta y subiendo al auto de la libertad.

Viajamos en el auto de Alice con la música a todo volumen y el acelerador presionado. Pasamos un día de compras excelente y gastamos tanto dinero que a Bella se le caían las lágrimas al vernos pasar la tarjeta una y otra vez por el lector de la tarjeta. Tops, pantalones, zapatos, carteras y accesorios llenaban el millón de bolsas que se amontonaban en el baúl del Porsh que estaba cerrado a presión.

Esa noche llegamos realmente cansadas y tiradas en el sillón con las bolsas aún en el automóvil, cerramos los ojos y esperamos descansar. Pero el silencio reinante en la sala duró poco los chicos entraron cantando abrazados. Sí, dije abrazados y eso incluía a Robert y Eric. Nosotras nos miramos y evaluamos la situación. Bella y Alice nos habían bombardeado con preguntas que nosotras hábilmente supimos contestar sin decir demasiado. Lo único que había quedado claro es que Emmett y Chase se odiaban. Esto era algo nuevo.

**Emmett**

Esa mañana cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas en la cocina lo dudé. Si ella estaba enamorada del rubio con un título y dinero, yo no me quería meter en su pasado aunque si quería ser su presente.

Cuando se marcharon al centro comercial, la vi tan fresca, divertida y hasta la noté enamorada, supe que lucharía hasta último momento con tal de ser su príncipe azul. No sabía bien cuales eran las connotaciones de ese término. Si debería lavarle la ropa o esperarla por la noche con las tareas del hogar listas. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que fuera mía. No como un trofeo de una conquista más sino como la mujer de mi vida, la chica soñada, era mi complemento. Lo había buscado por tanto tiempo sin saber bien que buscar y ella se había presentado en mi puerta sin más.

Más tarde, Chase y yo quedamos en el salón frente a frente, mirándonos, evaluándonos, buscando ser mejor que el otro o, simplemente, odiarnos. Pero nada sucedió, hasta nos agradamos en cierto modo. Nos levantamos sin decir nada, sin acordarlo y estrechamos nuestras manos en sana competencia.

Deberíamos ser amigos- sugirió Robert con una sonrisa amigable. Asentí y terminamos en un abrazo sincero.

Edward, Jasper y Eric se pararon en la puerta y observaron nuestra camaradería y decidieron que ya todo estaba bien, que la lucha persistiría y que sería cruel pero sin necesidad de arrancarse los ojos.

Jasper nos consiguió entradas para un juego de fútbol americano y todos juntos partimos bajo la mirada emocionada de Esme. Ella como madre perceptiva sabía que tanto Chase como yo estábamos enamorados de Rosalie y que haríamos cualquier cosa con tal de ganar su amor. Pero ella ignoraba si Rosalie alentaría esta pelea o calmaría los ánimos rompiendo un desafortunado corazón o tal vez dos.

Nos conocimos mejor ayudados por Jasper que se debatía en estos supuestos dos bandos. Aunque no parecía especialmente emocionado por participar en la trifulca. Nos contaron como se habían conocido con la familia Hale, circunstancias bastante normales como un encuentro en el hospital de Chicago **(no es el lugar real donde se** **conocieron, están mintiendo para proteger sus identidades)** y también como habían establecido contacto con nuestro padre, al parecer, eran viejos amigos. Jasper se mostraba reacio a compartir cierta información y sus amigos, Chase y Foreman, secundaban su actitud reservada. Parecía que no contaban la verdad pero ni Edward ni yo nos atrevimos a cuestionar sus relatos.

Finalmente, la situación con los recién llegados se había suavizado y habíamos logrado integrarlos. Luego del partido, parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida y los rencores habían quedado olvidados por el momento. Pasamos por un bar, tomamos cerveza, hablamos de amores y antiguos errores, cuidándonos de nombrar a Rosalie.

Esa noche, cuando llegamos a casa fundidos en un festejo que no sabíamos muy bien porque se había originado sorprendimos a las chicas mostrándoles que todo había cambiado sin su ayuda. La más anonadada, creo que para bien, era Rosalie que con una sonrisa de satisfacción se unió al abrazo colocándose entre Chase y yo mostrando que no había decidido nada.

Hola, cómo están. Yo bastante bien y muy orgullosa por este logro de publicar una historia mía. Bueno este capítulo no es extraordinario, desde mi punto de vista, pero me gusta. Ojala sigan leyendo y se animen a comentar que yo estoy siempre leyendo todo. También me gustaría agradecerles por los reviews y la prontitud de los mismo sobre todo a **PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **y a **Akamaruwolf323 **quienes están siempre presentes. Espero conocerlas más desde el punto de vista literario y personal. Además, gracias a quienes se han ido sumando en el transcurso del fic y espero que me hagan llegar sus opiniones que enriquecen mi escritura. Sin más que decir y pidiendoles de rodillas que vuelvan, me despido. Saludos. Alee.

PD: Si alguna conoce algún sitio donde se puedan publicar historias no relacionadas con una serie o novela y me lo pueda hacer saber, se lo agradezco. Busco lugar para publicar una novela que estoy creando con mi amiga **Camii. **Por favor, cualquier foro o dirección es válido.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: Estos personajes, como todos sabemos, no son míos pero la historia sí. Gracias a Stephenie Meyer y a los creadores de Dr. House M.D. por permitirme jugar y abrir mi mente a la escritura.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Rosalie <strong>

Robert, Allison y Eric decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones y programaron quedarse hasta el receso de navidad trabajando, mientras tanto, en el hospital local. Mi vida parecía soñada, en ese momento, pero Emmett y el FBI (Félix y Dimitri) parecían querer romper mi burbuja. Sentía que todo estaba en su lugar por primera vez en mi vida. La felicidad cerca de mí se respiraba como el aire que respiran los seres vivos para poder vivir.

Volvía a ser fin de semana y me encontraba tirada en el sillón de mi casa con un álbum de fotos en la mano y las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Estaba sola pues mi hermano se había ido de campamento con los hombres Cullen, Alice y su madre se habían ido a visitar a su familia, Bella estaba en un viaje con su padre y Allison, Eric y Robert estaban de guardia. Las fotos mostraban escenas de mi vida que luchaba por rescatar del voraginoso huracán que se había formado en mi cabeza. La primera me mostraba como un bebé en brazos de mi madre y de mi padre; la segunda foto era en el jardín con mi hermano y una pequeña que no lograba recordar; las próximas mostraban mi paso por el primario y luego se perdía el rastro pues no había eventos memorables en ese pasado. No había tenido fiesta de quince años, sí un montón de viajes pero no eran especiales después del quinto viaje alrededor del mundo. No tenía una mejor amiga ni un novio que me amará. No tenía nada, por lo menos, que durara más que un suspiro.

El timbre sonó y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga para poder abrir con frustración y sincera molestia. Pero cuando apareció Robert con un ramo de flores y el estetoscopio colgado en su cuello, no pude más que sonreír y hasta besarlo en la comisura de sus labios. Nos abrazamos y él se dio cuenta de que estaba triste y que había estado llorando a más no poder. Nos quedamos parados en la puerta y luego él me guió hasta mi cuarto. Sacó una maleta de mi placard y comenzó a lanzar prendas al azar a la valija sin distinción alguna.

¿Qué haces?- pregunté sonriendo cuando tomó una minifalda mía y la miró confundido. Finalmente, la tiró en la maleta y se encogió de hombros.

Nos vamos de vacaciones- comunicó dándome lugar para que terminara de armar mi equipaje.

¿A dónde?- no quería negarme a nada.

Argentina- dijo sacando los pasajes de su bolsillo.

Eso es genial- estaba muy contenta.- Te he dicho cuánto te quiero- pregunté abrazándolo.

Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba- admitió Chase besando mi pelo y apremiándome para que saliéramos de la casa.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle lo hicimos a toda velocidad y en silencio pues no hacían falta las palabras. Íbamos agarrados de la mano cuando nos paseamos esperando que nuestro vuelo partiera. Chase se había tomado la semana gracias a que Allison y Eric iban a suplantarlo y yo pensaba faltar al colegio después de dejarle a mi padre y al FBI una nota excusándome.

Me sentía una cría que recibía el regalo que le había pedido a Papá Noel en Navidad. Era un día feliz pues sabía que en Argentina podría encontrar la paz que hace tiempo me faltaba y la tranquilidad para buscar una solución a todos mis problemas en especial al tema amoroso. En el avión, estaba como un pez en el agua y sabía como tratar a las azafatas y como desenvolverme ante diversas situaciones que solo un pasajero frecuente podría tratar. Fue un viaje sin complicaciones y pude dormir gran parte del vuelo ya que Chase se mantuvo a mi lado cantándome canciones de cuna para que llegara a ponerle fin a mi crisis mental que no se calmaba rápidamente y que me desvelaba gran parte de las noches.

En el país, nos fue muy fácil conseguir un vehículo y luego una habitación en un lujoso hotel de Capital Federal. Ambos manejábamos algunos términos del idioma que eran más que suficientes. Nos hospedamos en el hotel Hilton, en el sofisticado barrio de Puerto Madero, y esa noche después del largo viaje dormimos juntos en la misma cama como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba. Era extraño ya que no me sentía rara al compartir la cama con él ni al tenerlo tan cerca. Cuando Robert estaba cerca yo era distinta en buen sentido. Parecía una chica más feliz y calmada que cuando me estaba en presencia de los Cullen. Quizá era porque no había secreto que mantener ni fachada que erigir en su presencia. Podía ser neurótica, gritona, malhumorada y descontrolada sin esperar que saliera corriendo.

No pasamos mucho tiempo en nuestra suite y en el paso del invierno a la primavera pudimos recorrer la ciudad a gusto sin sentir ni excesivo frío ni demasiado calor. Todos nos miraban. Se notaba de lejos que éramos extranjeros y unos bastante bonitos, debo decir. Dos rubios, con dinero y sin idioma. Pero no nos importaba. Estábamos juntos y ya. Sin restricciones ni prohibiciones. Sin prejuicios ni estereotipos.

Visitamos, en diferentes días de la semana, el centro atestado de gente; por Florida, una peatonal plagada de negocios rebosantes de compradores que me recordaban a Alice; por la Plaza de Mayo, entrando a todas las atracciones turísticas que nos permitió el tiempo; y algunos barrios que nos recomendó la señorita que brindaba la información. Tomamos un micro muy pintoresco que en un día nos proporcionó un recorrido con explicaciones de todos los monumentos y museos por los que pasamos. Buenos Aires era hermoso y su gente parecía amable aunque la mayoría de las veces no entendíamos lo que nos decían.

Comíamos en diferentes bares y restaurantes y probamos comida local sabrosa que cocinaba el experto chef del hotel. Varias veces pedimos servicio a la habitación para comer viendo películas que nos proveía el hotel en los grandes LCD del cuarto.

Fuimos a nadar en la pileta climatizada y también hicimos ejercicio. Algunos días terminaba tan cansada que Chase, que no tenía intenciones románticas, se desvanecía a mi lado logrando que me olvidara de todos mis problemas.

Había logrado postergar mis asuntos pendientes como la familia enojada que me esperaba o las explicaciones que iba a tener que dar y los sermones que iba a tener que enfrentar. Tanto los que me dieran como los propios. Sabía que me esperaba una charla conmigo misma que aunque quisiera negármela me la debía.

Nos hicieron masajes y yo tuve manicura y pedicura mientras él jugaba tenis con un amigo argentino que yo desconocía que él tuviera. Experimentaba un sentimiento de pareja. Nos conocíamos tanto como para saber cuando necesitábamos un momento a solas o estar acompañados. Éramos una melodía que se desarrollaba en perfecta armonía y que parecía no tener fin. O eso deseaba yo.

Esa noche, una de las últimas noches de incomunicación y de relajación absoluta, hablamos seriamente sobre nuestra situación, más bien sobre la mía.

Qué es lo que nos paso- preguntó Chase mirándome intensamente cuando compartíamos una cena en el restaurante del hotel. Comíamos carne y verduras y el ambiente romántico que generaba la decoración y la sobria música de fondo nos animaba a tocar el tema.

Siempre pensé que éramos el uno para el otro- opiné sosteniendo su mirada dulce pero calculadora. Habíamos cambiado, sin duda.

Yo también- nos miramos en silencio y él acarició mi mejilla suavemente como al rozar la seda.- Cuando tú te fuiste, esa noche, de mi casa, empezaron a salir mal las cosas. Parecía que la suerte me había abandonado y se había ido con esa Stephanie Wilkinson, vivaracha y peculiar- reímos pero volvimos a ponernos serios, era nuestro momento, lo merecíamos.- Lo intenté todo: alcohol, mujeres, dinero, trabajo, amigos. Nada era lo mismo. Nadie era tú. Todo me recordaba a ti: esa sala en el hospital donde nos conocimos; Allison y Eric, ambos estaban tan deprimidos como yo por tu partida; tu perfume, que le dejaste a Allison cuando te marchaste; nuestra música, desde los clásicos que bailamos hasta la música que bailábamos en los boliches; las películas; los lugares; la comida. Me encerré en una burbuja- unas lágrimas solitarias se escaparon de mis ojos y él las seco con sus largos dedos que luego recorrieron mi boca lentamente como saboreando el momento.

Lo lamento.

Yo no. Lo superé, seguí trabajando y salía con chicas. Te recordaba cuando las miraba a los ojos y veía que no estabas allí. No eras ellas- Chase hablaba sonriendo comprensivamente. Él sabía que me lastimaba cada vez que pronunciaba el dolor con el que había vivido y me recordaba mi dolor pero era necesario.- Te busqué. En abril, el año pasado, tuve una paciente. Una adolescente de dieciocho años. Un caso fácil pero ella me recordó a ti. Melinda Robinson. Tu tendrías más o menos su edad, tal vez un año menos. Era segura, extrovertida, charlatana y bonita. No fue su belleza sino su espíritu aventurero y osado lo que me hizo saber que necesitaba saber de ti. Si eras feliz, si extrañabas Nueva Jersey, si tu hermano seguía enamorado de Allison, si la necesitabas a ella para hacerle confidencias o hacer travesuras adolescentes, si me querías a mí como tu amigo o si preferías que me desvaneciera para siempre. Lo deseaba, quería rehacer mi vida o continuarla donde la dejamos- a este punto, yo lloraba y me sentía vacía.

Hoy, sé como me siento hoy y te lo puedo decir con certeza, soy feliz, extraño Nueva Jersey y lo que significa para mí, mi hermano no ama a Allison pero le queda el recuerdo, si la necesito a Allison y la he llorado lo suficiente como para odiarme por no haberla traído a este viaje y sí, quiero que te mantengas al pie del cañón para hacerme compañía en los días malos y en los buenos. No te puedo dar una respuesta. Tampoco te puedo dar todo mi amor porque sé que no somos los mismos que hace unos años y que mi corazón no siente lo mismo. Fue mucho lo que pasamos y lo que no pasamos fueron como hojas en blanco que guardé para llorar sobre ellas- las lágrimas se habían disipado pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

No te estoy pidiendo nada. Solo tu amistad y cariño, gratitud y perdón. Sólo eso necesito- él sonreía y parecía sincero. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo abracé cuando nos dispusimos a abandonar el comedor.

Se hacía tiempo de regresar y, ese miércoles, sentada en el aeropuerto, comprendí lo que necesitaba. Normalidad. Habían sido los mejores cinco días de mi vida y estar alejada de mi familia, mis amigos, mi casa, mis vigilantes que aunque no los notara, estaban y de la escuela, me había dado un enfoque diferente a lo que sería el resto de mi vida desde ahora. Disfrutaría al máximo y dejaría las decisiones para más adelante.

* * *

><p>Hola, muchachas, cómo están. Estoy muy bien y me puse muy triste cuando releí este capítulo, en especial, el final. Hace mucho que lo escribí y cuando lo releí supe que es el mejor capítulo que escribí en mi vida. Ojala les haya gustado porque a mi me encanta y no puedo creer que sea mío. Gracias a todas las chicas que me comentan y también gracias a quienes lo leen pero no comentan. Gracias a todas las que la pusieron como una de sus historias favoritas y gracias a mis fieles lectoras que me comentan cada vez que subo un capítulo. Bueno, finalmente, gracias a mis amigas de la vida y gracias a mi familia. Amo esto y ojala ustedes también. Leer es un mundo que me absorbe y, generalmente, no me deja salir y escribir es traspasar a papel, en este caso, a la computadora, los sentimientos, ideas y opiniones que tengo para que todos los conozcan. Todas las que tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo, bien o mal, haganlo que es lo más lindo del mundo, a mi humilde entender. Espero sus opiniones y críticas ansiosa. Besos y suerte en la vida real. Alee.<p>

PD: GRACIAS, hoy me dieron ganas de agradecer jeje. Ah, y FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE (por lo menos en Argentina, hoy es el día del padre si en su país no lo es deseen feliz día igual) y gracias a mi papá porque es una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida y me apoya incondicionalmente. Espero noticias de todas y me gusta saber sobre su vida, también. Estoy aquí siempre y gracias, nuevamente. Parece una despedida, jaja.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y de David Shore pero yo soy la orgullosa creadora de esta historia junto con ustedes, mis lectores. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Rosalie<strong>

Rosalie Lilian Whitlock- gritó mi padre enfurecido cuando me vio llegar esa noche con las valijas y mi nueva sonrisa a cuesta.

Llegué- dije haciendo que su cólera aumentara. Estaban reunidos, mi padre, Jasper, Félix y Dimitri con un montón de equipamiento espía, en la sala de estar dispersos en los sillones y uno más enojado que el otro. – Wow, esto es nuevo- dije señalando unos juguetitos que Félix estaba acomodando pero no obtuve una sonrisa como esperaba sino una mueca nada parecida a la felicidad.- Esperaba otro recibimiento de mi familia- reproché a Jasper y él me abrazó de mala gana.

La próxima vez me avisaras a donde te vas y te llevaras tu teléfono prendido, maldita sea- me reclamó él ocupando su lugar nuevamente.

¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Dimitri con voz cansada y una expresión haciendo juego.

_Argentina_- dije intentando pronunciar en español correctamente.- _Ha sido espectacular. Deberían ver el obelisco-_ dije volviendo a hablar en español mostrándoles mi nueva destreza.

Rosalie, ¿te parece gracioso habernos hecho preocupar mientras tu tomabas unas vacaciones?- preguntó mi padre restregándose la cara con sus manos.

¿Me has visto reír?- lo cuestione exasperada.- Deje una nota- les recordé mientras abrazaba a Félix y Dimitri.- Deberían tomar clases de interpretación de notas- bromeé y conseguí una risa de parte de mi guardián favorito. - Me voy de viaje unos días y estaré bien, significa sólo eso- expliqué y luego me voltee para hacerle frente a la furia de mi padre.- Lo lamento.

Sé que no lo haces- suspiró y miró el horizonte a través de la ventana.- Estaba preocupado. Tenía miedo de que te encontraran o que te pasara algo horrible. Eres mi chiquita, Rosie- cuando me llamó por mi apodo, recordé a Emmett.

¿Podría salir?- pregunté buscando mi chaqueta en la maleta abierta y saludando a todo el mundo.

No esperé una respuesta tan solo salí corriendo y en mi afán de huir nuevamente me choqué contra una figura masculina maciza, Emmett. Me ayudó a levantarme y nos abrazamos.

¿Tratando de escapar nuevamente?- preguntó sonriente.

Ya lo creo. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?- pregunté juguetona.

Sin duda- aceptó él y tomó mi mano corriendo hacia la carretera. Caminamos sobre la calle despreocupadamente y tomados de la mano hablamos.

¿Cómo está tu tía?- preguntó. Asentí, con qué eso habían dicho para explicar mi ausencia.

Comentamos los sucesos de la semana y luego Emmett me devolvió sana y salva a mi casa donde un sermón me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

En la escuela fue bien recibida por los Cullen quienes fueron los únicos en alegrarse al volver a contar con mi presencia en el pueblo. Alice y Bella me informaron sobre los acontecimientos de las próximas semanas: la organización del baile de bienvenida, la selección de las actividades extra-curriculares, los nuevos proyectos que se realizarían y la selección de los participantes de la obra de mitad de curso.

Durante el último bloque de clases, nos llamaron a los alumnos de todos los años del Instituto a una asamblea general para charlar sobre los sucesos que se darían en las semanas siguientes. Como las chicas me habían contado, la otra semana se haría la semana de las actividades. Todos debían elegir alguna actividad y practicarla durante el trimestre hasta las regionales que se llevarían a cabo a principios de noviembre. También comenzaría a organizarse el baile de bienvenida con la ayuda de los capitanes de equipo y voluntarios. Comenzarían en quince días y sería una ocasión fantástica para integrarse, comentó Alice quien juró que entraría sea como sea a ese comité.

La semana de las actividades comenzó tranquila pero con cierta expectativa ya que se desarrollaría la selección de un lugar en el mundo escolar. Alice estuvo aconsejándonos a todos en que anotarnos y en que no al igual que los profesores de diversas materias. Cuando la semana terminó, Emmett era el capitán del equipo de fútbol; Edward, el capitán del equipo de básquetbol; Jasper era el nuevo encargado del equipo de lucha; Alice, la encargada de la obra escolar; Bella, la editora del periódico; y yo la capitana del equipo de voleibol.

Ese fin de semana, nos juntamos a celebrar nuestros triunfos en una pizzería y nos prometimos ganar las regionales y ser los más populares del colegio para fin de año. Mi segunda promesa, no pronunciada, fue resolver mi situación sentimental y hacer mi vida, una normal.

Entre los entrenamientos, el estudio, las reuniones del comité del baile de bienvenida, las salidas con amigos y los encuentros con mis doctores favoritos hicieron que mi vida avanzara a un ritmo frenético y en constante cambio. La pasaba fantástico y cada día estaba más convencida de que como estaba, estaba bien.

Veía a Chase y me desesperaba por estar con él y que me abrace y me escuche pero cuando lo veía a Emmett sentía deseos de mucho más que un abrazo. Eran distintos en una forma encantadoramente caprichosa. Los amaba de diferente manera. Con Emmett la relación era más bien física mientras que con Chase nos conectábamos a un nivel insospechado. Esto era extraño hasta para mí.

Estaba estresada pero me relajaba enormemente cuando estaba en la cancha. Daba un cien por cien de mí cada vez que la pelota entraba en juego y mi reputación crecía en el colegio. Ya me miraban con una sonrisa en el cuando me paseaba por los pasillos del brazo de Emmett o cuando estudiaba con las chicas en la cafetería. Esto de la popularidad nos llegaría pronto.

Había llegado septiembre y el baile de bienvenida se preparaba para la segunda semana de este mes. Sería en el gimnasio, el único salón que aguantaba adolescentes en una fiesta, y se estaba pensando en la decoración, la música y la comida. No me importaba tanto pero al parecer era un gran evento social en Forks.

Sé que no es gran cosa pero me gustaría que asistas conmigo- me pidió Emmett un sábado a la noche cuando estábamos tirados en el jardín de su casa y mirábamos las estrellas.

Me gustaría mucho- acepté feliz por la invitación. Nos besamos tiernamente para quedar abrazados sobre la fría hierba.

Estar en el comité de organización era agotador pues todas las chicas querían un baile exuberante que el presupuesto dado por el Instituto no podía pagar. Flores, guirnaldas, centros de mesa, mozos, canapés. Y eso era una pelea constante. Nos reuníamos varias veces por semana como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. La más insoportable, interesada, caprichosa, creída, adinerada y molesta era Heidi Von Meyer. Era escultural con pelo rubio y ojos claros como el agua. Era una porrista talentosa y sin igual pero era hueca y resentida. Me odiaba como a nadie más en el Instituto. Sus miradas desafiantes y su actitud despiadada pisoteaba a los que ella consideraba menos como yo. Estaba saliendo con Mike Newton, un arrogante idiota que le gustaba manosearla en el corredor y correr tras la pelota en el equipo de Emmett. Él también me odiaba pero por sobre todo a Emmett con quien el odio era mutuo.

Habíamos salido a comprar vestidos nuevos aunque me había rehusado ya que tenía montones colgados en mi armario. Pero Alice había insistido hasta que termine aceptando para que dejara de chillar. Alice era loca y gritona hasta más no poder pero la quería mucho y la necesitaba para ser consciente de todo lo bueno que estaba a mí alrededor pues ella disfrutaba de su vida y de la de los demás.

Alice eligió modelos cortos y coloridos para nosotras. El nuevo vestido de Bella era turquesa con brillos y zapatos plateados capaces iluminar una habitación, mi vestido era anaranjado con estrases y sin tirantes con zapatos de tacón rojo que alargaban mis piernas y el de Alice era púrpura con volados y zapatos lila con tirantes. Todos eran grandiosos y nos hacían parecer diosas de la mitología griega.

El día del baile había llegado y había revolucionado el Instituto en masas de chicas histéricas y chicos confiados y presumidos por sus conquistas. Para todos, era un gran día. Las clases se pasaron entre notas de alumnos y largas explicaciones de profesores aburridos y desinteresados.

Pero la noche, fue otra cosa. Nos reunimos en casa de Alice para prepararnos. Nos peinamos, nos maquillamos, nos vestimos, nos volvimos a maquillar y revisamos nuestro atuendo millones de veces antes de bajar para encontrarnos con los chicos. Estaban muy elegantes y cada uno tenía una flor que hacía juego con nuestros vestidos. Se veían como los muñequitos de la torta y eso nos enamoraba aún más.

Era hora de salir y no nos decidíamos en que auto ir y luego Esme nos tomaba una foto y otra y Carlisle nos aconsejaba sobre cómo comportarnos y volvíamos a discutir por el auto y no nos terminábamos de ir porque Alice recordaba que se estaba olvidando otra cosa. Finalmente, logramos salir y el baile se presentaba como un gran evento.

* * *

><p>Hola, gente. Cómo están. Perdón si hace algún tiempo que no actualizo pero estoy creando nuevas historias y expandiendo mis horizontes con la lectura. Bueno, es cortito pero me dejo satisfecha. Espero sus comentarios ya que esos mismos que ustedes dejan llamados reviews hacen a la historia. Gracias por seguir aquí, con este fic. Gracias a <strong>PameHaleMcCarthyCullen <strong>por ser siempre la primera en comentar. Suerte y besos. Nos leemos, Alee.


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Todos sabemos que estos personajes no son míos pero, afortunadamente, esta historia sí.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Rosalie<strong>

Nos dieron nuestro pase en un puesto muy modesto que se había construido en la puerta del gimnasio y entramos en un salón que en algún momento había sido el escenario de insufribles clases de gimnasia pero que ahora era una magnífica sala de baile.

Tenía guirnaldas blancas nuevas que decoraban las paredes, paneles de tela crema que ocultaban las paredes verdes del gimnasio, mesas con refrescos y aperitivos, un escenario con una banda contratada para la ocasión, un DJ que pasaba música moderna y luces de colores que producían un efecto que mareaba pero que animaba la fiesta. Todos los alumnos estaban en la pista de baile sacudiendo sus caderas y toqueteándose al ritmo de la estruendosa música. Nos unimos a la muchedumbre y desaparecimos entre la marea de vestidos de colores y muchachos sudados.

El baile era maravilloso y se desarrollaba con normalidad. Todos se divertían. Cambiaban parejas, imitaban tontos bailes, se reían, se besaban, lloraban y se gritaban. Todo lo que hacen adolescentes hormonales y con ganas de celebrar.

El director cortó la música haciendo que un abucheo se extendiera por el gimnasio pero enseguida se callaron para escuchar las palabras correspondientes a la ocasión. Anunció la elección de una reina y un rey del baile de bienvenida causando un alboroto. Se elegiría mediante un concurso de baile en el que todos podían participar y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos dentro de él, cortesía de Alice.

Hay que ganarles, nena- susurró Emmett mientras besaba mi cuello elevando la envidia de las muchachas cercanas.

Pusieron reggaeton como primera instancia y nos hicieron bailar mientras ojos curiosos nos observaban detenidamente. Después pusieron salsa y movimos la cintura con pasos simples y vueltas alrededor del gimnasio mientras que la luz nos seguía. Cambiaron a algo lento y no tardó en aparecer una pareja que se besara y fuera sacada de la pista. Hicieron pasar más ritmos hasta que finalmente pararon la música y anunciaron los finalistas: Heidi y Newton, Alice y Jasper, Lauren y Tyler, Maggie y Johan y Emmett y yo.

Esta vez harían votar al público y decidiría quien gana. El voto sería secreto así que nadie se vería obligado a votar a alguna pareja por miedo de ser molestado el resto del año.

La noche terminó espectacular cuando le ganamos a Heidi y Newton. Él no era tan lindo y ella era una hueca, malvada y bruja. Emmett se rió cuando le exprese las cualidades de Heidi en voz alta. Ella estaba roja de enojo y envidia. Él atónito y furioso. Nosotros felices y agradecidos. Alice y Jasper estaban muy contentos por nosotros pero Emmett en un gesto de maldad pura se burlo de ellos, ganándose un fuerte golpe en las costillas de mi parte.

Luego de que anunciaran los ganadores, Emmett y yo nos quedamos bailando lentos hasta que apareció alguien inesperado. Venía con uno de sus habituales trajes y su sonrisa tranquila y comprensiva que muchas veces me exasperaba. Muchas chicas se voltearon a verlo y todas esperaban ver quien era su chica. Ellas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que era mío.

Chase se acercó y le pidió a Emmett que me dejara bailar con él. Emmett aceptó de mala gana y se fue murmurando por la bajo hasta llegar a la puerta e irse maldiciendo al exterior.

Chase me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él. Acarició mi cabello mientras nos movía a través del salón. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y escuché como tarareaba la canción que sonaba en el gimnasio. Con su mano, tomó mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara. Fue una mirada penetrante pero dulce la que me echo antes de besar mi mejilla y continuar bailando.

Todos nos miraban e intentaban descifrar que relación nos unía. Las chicas estaban celosas de que un hombre mucho mayor que yo me sacara bailar y no le prestara atención a nadie más que a mí.

Chase me tomó del brazo y abandonamos el salón para poder charlar tranquilos. Paseamos por los jardines mientras Chase me contaba sus últimas experiencias en el hospital. Yo le conté de mi capitanía en el equipo de voleibol y de mi enemistad con Heidi Von Meyer y él reconoció el apellido como el dueño del banco y gran accionista del hospital.

Planteamos la posibilidad de unas vacaciones adelantadas o de que el pasara a ver un entrenamiento de voleibol. Yo reía tontamente ante sus chistes y él me miraba con ternura y luego cambiábamos de tema.

Nos sentíamos cómodos y parecíamos en un planeta, simplemente, nuestro. Era como si en vez de estar en los parques del colegio estuviéramos en Marte. El ruido nos era ajeno y la luz de la noche alumbraba el pasto verde que a nuestros pies era el camino al cielo.

Estábamos caminando a buen paso y con una charla trivial cuando los vimos. Nunca me los hubiera imaginado juntos. Él me había jurado que la había olvidado pero allí estaban juntos y en una situación inexplicable. Emmett y Heidi estaban besándose en el patio de la escuela. Los odie, los odie con toda mi alma.

Todo se desmoronó ante mis ojos. Me tomó varios segundos reconocer la situación como una real. Sentía el rumor del viento envolverme y como las lágrimas se me escapaban. Escuchaba la suave de voz de Robert y su tacto recorrer mi espalda.

Me puse a llorar y salí corriendo, perseguida por Chase. Subí al auto del rubio doctor y lo esperé llorando y maldiciendo al amor.

Lo odio- grité pegándole al tablero del vehículo de Robert quien había entrado al mismo y me había detenido reteniéndome en un abrazo. Lloré sobre su hombro y volví a gritar.

Cálmate- me pidió utilizando todo su talento adquirido gracias a su profesión.

Lo odio- volví a maldecir entre llantos y lo abracé más fuerte. Nos quedamos sentados allí en silencio.

**Emmett**

Salí refunfuñando al tener que entregarle mi chica al oponente. Caminé tranquilamente hasta llegar a un banco de piedra donde ninguna acosadora o matón podrían verme. Cerré los ojos y pensé para mis adentros en nada en especial.

Entonces la oí llegar y abrí los ojos pensando que me encontraría con mi belleza rubia. Pero no era ella, sino Heidi que bamboleaba sus caderas como un camión de auxilios que dobla en una esquina llevando otro coche. Era exquisita. Una muchacha con todos los atributos correctos y una personalidad avasallante.

Hola, osito Emmi- saludó la muchacha con voz sexy y ojos penetrantes.

Hola, Heidi- saludé sin ninguna emoción.

¿Ya no me dices muñeca?- preguntó haciendo pucheros.

No- respondí secamente. Ella se acercó y se sentó sobre mí e intenté alejarme pero ella me abrazó fuertemente.

Suéltame- le pedí amablemente.- Heidi, tu novio debe estar buscándote- le dije con esperanza de que se alejara arrepentida.

No lo creo. Debe estar con alguna de sus chicas. Necesito diversión- dijo llevando su boca hacia mis labios. Intenté separarme pero me era imposible ella estaba pegada como con pegamento industrial.- Hei…- intenté gritarle pero ella se había adueñado de mi boca y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarme.

Los vi como de reojo. Rosalie venía agarrada del brazo de Robert y parecían caminar como amigos sin intenciones románticas.

La observé detenerse. Parecía pensativa y bastante confusa. Lloraba a mares adolorida por la decepción. Pensé en cómo la había desilusionado con tan solo dejar que mi ex novia Heidi se me acercara.

Ella corrió y él la siguió luego de echarme una mirada furiosa. Cuando pude correr sin Heidi quien quedo sentada en el banco riéndose a carcajadas, ya era tarde.

El auto de Robert se alejaba a toda velocidad y Rosalie estaba herida con el doctor. Maldije mientras corría por el estacionamiento.

Busqué mi auto y apreté el acelerador hasta llegar a la carretera principal para ir a la casa de Rosalie.

Hola, muchachas. Cómo están. Bueno, este capítulo es breve y conciso, como todos los míos. Marcará un antes y un después en la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos y sobre todo lo que pase de acá en adelante para Rosalie quien tomará decisiones en base a Emmett y a su "infidelidad". Gracias a **Akamaruwolf323** y a **PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **por sus maravillosos reviews. Son geniales, chicas. Nos leemos próximamente y besos para todas. Alee.

PD: Chicas, vamos doce capítulos. Quedan entre siete y ocho capítulos para el final. Las voy a extrañar, en su momento, pero, por ahora, disfrutemos de esto.


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: Todos saben que los personajes son de Meyer y los creadores de House MD. También saben que la historia es mía, jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Rosalie<strong>

Lloré en mi cama mientras sonaba el despertador que me indicaba que tenía que volver a la realidad y pensé en lo duro que sería este día. Era un día gris que no auguraba nada bueno. La lluvia caía formando una cortina de agua en mi ventana y yo lloraba en armonía a los repiqueteos que se oían del afuera. Me vestí con poco ánimo y bajé a desayunar temprano para poder estar puntual en el Instituto. Jasper me esperaba abajo y no se sorprendió cuando aparecí mal vestida en la cocina para buscar mi desayuno. Le marcó a Alice para que lo ayudara con esto y ella por teléfono le gritó que me obligara a ponerme un jean que remarcara mi trasero y una blusa lo suficiente escotada como para matar inocentes y también algunos culpables.

Llegamos a clases bastante apurados ya que a Jasper le costó mucho tiempo convencerme de que era bonita y que merecía una vida. En la primera hora, todos se habían enterado de que Emmett se había besado con Heidi en el baile escolar y yo era la pobre cornuda de la que todos se apiadaban.

Alice y Bella me abrazaron en cada momento libre para que no me sintiera sola y con mucho esfuerzo deje de llorar en los rincones. Pero siempre lo veía a Emmett, sin necesidad de verlo realmente, y rompía a llorar lo suficiente para llenar una pileta olímpica. En el almuerzo, Heidi se encargo de recordarme porque lloraba dando una demostración pública de crueldad dirigida exclusivamente a mí cuando se sentó en la mesa que Emmett ocupaba solo ya que Alice le había dejado muy claro que no podría acercarse a mí jamás.

Chase me mandaba mensajes entre clases para darme aliento y yo se lo agradecía mucho ya que me daban ganas de seguir. Pasé el día con mucha entereza y en el entrenamiento me lleve una grata sorpresa cuando aparecieron Allison, Robert y Eric para presenciarlo. Les presenté a mis compañeras quienes quedaron muy entusiasmadas con los doctores y los invitaron a venir a las prácticas cuando gustaran.

Me sentía bastante desdichada y patética al necesitar ayuda de todos para sobrellevar mi vida solo porque un chico me había engañado y solo yo sabía que me habían pasado cosas peores en materia de hombres.

Me senté frente a la ventana y con los ojos cerrados escuché el crepitar de la lluvia sobre la grava y los autos que desfilaban por la ruta cercana acelerando para tomarle revancha al tiempo. Pero yo no me hallaba en esa realidad. La veía ajena como un mero observador que no puede echarle mano al destino. La sentía tan distante pero en esa distancia encontraba refugio. Un refugio que también había encontrado en cada chico que había amado y que me había decepcionado. Me había arriesgado para encontrar ese refugio y cuando lo tenía delante de mis narices lo dejaba escapar y me sentaba a verlo huir con un centenar de palabras que me hubiera encantado decir.

Pero ahora, allí sentada viendo la lluvia caer, me daba cuenta que había sido una estúpida que no había luchado por ninguno de esos amores que había visto desvanecerse ante mí como por arte de magia. Los había despedido sin ponerme en acción sin ni siquiera intentar recuperarlos.

Me juré que esta vez sería diferente. Me había prometido, esa noche en la pizzería, que lo resolvería. En este momento de puro dolor y sufrimiento, de ver desaparecer todo lo que amaba, lo entendí necesitaba ese amor que me quería y comprendía. No debía luchar por un amor que me ignoraba y me engañaba. Pero también sabía y debía seguir a mi corazón que en ese momento latía por una persona aunque yo no pudiera comprenderlo.

Sonó el timbre. Me enjuagué las lágrimas y me arrastré hasta la puerta. Era Félix que estaba parado con una postura canchera y sonrió al verme. Lo abracé y lo hice pasar. Me entregó una bolsa y se sentó en el sillón tapizado de la sala.

Traje comida china- dijo señalando la bolsa de papel madera y me sentó en el sillón de un tirón.

Sentados en la sala de estar frente al fuego y bajó el incesante repiqueteo del aguacero le conté todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas hasta llegar al episodio del baile. Recordaba muchas ocasiones en que Félix había actuado como el hermano mayor que necesitaba y me había prestado su oído para mis confesiones de adolescente. No es que Jasper fuera un mal hermano, tan solo, necesitaba alguien con la personalidad de Félix para levantarme el ánimo. Alguien con una visión un poco más objetiva de las relaciones que mi hermano que me defendería a muerte.

Todavía me acordaba de la primera vez que me había encontrado llorando en el sofá de mi casa en Canberra. Era la primera vez que salía con un chico que realmente me gustaba y él me había dejado por mi mejor amiga del momento Jenny Lynn. Se había sentado a mi lado había pasado su brazo por mis hombros y me había abrazado hasta que dejé de llorar. Luego me había escuchado pacientemente y me había contado sus desastres amorosos. Nos habíamos reído mucho y habíamos establecido una conexión muy especial que nos unía.

Hoy él había echo lo mismo. Me había demostrado que tenía que ver el vaso medio lleno y darme una nueva oportunidad.

¿Estás pensando en escribir un libro?- le pregunté mientras nos pegábamos con los almohadones forrados del sillón.

Los libros no consiguen chicas, estaba pensando en adaptarlo al teatro e invitar a Robert Pattinson o algo así- respondió riendo y contagiándome con su sonora carcajada que se escuchó en toda la casa.

Acompañé a Félix hasta la puerta y él me prometió que vigilaría a Emmett por mí y que también estaría a mi acecho. Lo vi correr hasta su auto y cerré la puerta con un suspiro.

Más tranquila me bañé y fui a dormir. Caí en un sueño reparador que me permitió despertarme con una claridad asombrosa.

Era un martes soleado y mi humor había vuelto después de la crisis de llanto de ayer. Me preparé rápidamente para salir y le pedí a Jasper que se fuera sin mí quería llegar de forma diferente. Le marqué a Félix y este estuvo en mi puerta segundos después.

Wow, estas hermosa- llevaba unos pantaloncillos blancos y una musculosa con volados que resaltaba mis pechos. Le di una vuelta y a él se le salieron sus ojos de lugar.

Tengo que romper corazones- dije sonriendo y subiendo a su BMW que condujo a toda velocidad hasta el Instituto.

Paró en la puerta del Instituto y bajó para abrirme atrayendo miradas deseosas y curiosas por parte de las alumnas y envidiosas de parte de los chicos. Yo los entendía. Era un hombre, francamente, impresionante. Era robusto y con unos abdominales que le habían llevado años marcar. Su cara era fuerte e inspiraba cierto temor. Sus ojos y su pelo oscuro lo hacían parecer rudo pero su personalidad juguetona y activa me recordaba a Emmett al igual que su constitución física.

Me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar ante la mirada de montones de adolescentes entre ellos mi hermano que negaba con la cabeza y Emmett que miraba atentamente contenido por Edward para que no intentara agredir a Félix. Me atrajo con su gran brazo y consentido por mí apretó mi trasero cuando nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Me guiñó un ojo y me hizo un gesto de llámame con su manota y volvió a subirse al auto para tomar la carretera después de tocar el claxon y sonreírme por la ventanilla baja.

Caminé con seguridad a través de la marea de alumnos y cuando pase junto a Emmett le guiñé un ojo para demostrarle que ya nada de él me importaba. Aunque en mi interior sabía que eso era mentira y tenía unas ganas irreprimibles de echarme en sus brazos y dejar de mentir. Mi hermano me sonrío cuando pasé por su lado y las chicas se unieron a mí hasta el salón de clases.

Rosalie Hale ha vuelto para quedarse- lo definió Alice cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería y todas las miradas estaban en nosotras.

Ya lo creo- dijo Bella cuando unos compañeros míos de último año nos silbaron al pasar junto a la mesa.

¡Qué rápido has olvidado a tu novio, zorra!- comentó Heidi parándose frente a mí y luego siguió caminando volteándose para saludar.

Si tienes algo que decir, quédate para esperar respuesta- le sugerí poniéndome de pie para hacerle frente.

No hablo con rameras- dijo ella con un aire de suficiencia que me hizo enfurecer.

Eso descarta que le cantes al espejo- lancé yo y volví a sentarme después de chocar palmas con Alice y Bella. Heidi, avergonzada, movió su trasero hasta la puerta y desapareció haciendo que los alumnos aplaudieran mi actuación.

Cuando Edward y Jasper, llegaron las chicas les contaron lo sucedido con Heidi y ambos se mostraron muy de acuerdo con mi actuación frente a la amenaza. Nos reímos un rato y vi como Emmett entraba y se sentaba en una mesa lejos de nosotros solo.

Chicos, no creen qué es cruel de su parte que Emmett almuerce solo- pregunté a sus hermanos y luego, ante las miradas atónitas de mis amigos, fui a encarar al Emmett solitario que estaba a unas mesas de distancia.

Hey, Emmett- lo saludé, logrando que se asustara al escuchar mi voz.

¿Rosalie?- preguntó dudoso.- ¿Te sientes bien?- continuó mientras me extendía una silla para que lo acompañara. Tomé asiento y respondí con un simple bien.

¿No preferirías sentarte con nosotros?- pregunté tomando una patata.- Comes demasiados carbohidratos. Deberías entrenar- comenté tocando su trabajado estómago sin grasas.- Me encantaría pasarte una toalla cuando acabes todo sudado- su cara fue impagable al escucharme hablar pero logré que sonriera. Los chicos lo recibieron con caras de incredulidad pero ninguno se opuso a que almorzara con nosotros.

El almuerzo estuvo cargado de risas, una vez, que entendieron que yo no estaba incómoda o, por lo menos, que no lo demostraba. Nos separamos para volver a clases y nos sentamos cerca de Emmett, nuevamente. Sembrando la semilla de la duda en todos nuestros compañeros.

Algunos chico me dieron su teléfono después del incidente de la cafetería y de mi llegada por la mañana. Algunas chicas se acercaron a nosotras para charlar sobre nuestros planes para el fin de semana y nosotras las rechazamos cordialmente. De todas formas, era un gran avance. Nuestra popularidad iba en ascenso y todo por un engaño que me había dolido tanto y que pugnaba por salir en cualquier momento y arruinar mi objetivo de mostrarme natural y simpática para no llorar.

A la salida, Chase, Cameron y Foreman nos pasaron a buscar a mí, Jasper, Alice y Bella y causamos sensación nuevamente cuando me tire encima de los muchachos tan solo para saludarlos y todas las miradas se volvieron a fijar en mí y mis amigos. Esto de ser reconocido era agotador. Fuimos a jugar bolos y me distraje para poder olvidar mis penas. Las chicas volvieron a relatar lo sucedido en la cafetería y yo les conté sobre mi llegada causando risas en mi público cuando les conté que era tan solo un amigo y más tarde, para Allison, Robert y Eric agregué que era mi guardaespaldas.

Hola, chicas. Qué tal todo en casa. Bueno, después de bastante tiempo (no recuerdo exactamente cuanto), traigo un nuevo capítulo que me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes también. No condenen a Rosalie por las acciones que hizo en este capítulo que son justificadas por el dolor de una separación pero obviamente como todas las chicas vuelve a su ex (entiendan que es así). Las dejo y espero que les guste. Las espero para la nueva entrega de Escapada de amor. Nos leemos y comenten que me encanta. Besos. Alee.

PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a las niñas que me comentan siempre** PameHaleMcCarthyCullen** y **Akamaruwolf323. **Gracias chicas las considero personas increíbles que se toparon en el camino de este fic. Gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: Todas ya sabemos que los Cullen no nos pertenecen (en realidad, Emmett se pasa de vez en cuando para hacer "cosas" pero es de Rosalie quien podría compartir de vez en cuando, hum) y los demás personajes secundarios tampoco. Sin embargo, soy la dueña de la historia y nadie puede acercarse, jaja, excepto, mis lindas lectoras que me comentan siempre (las demás podrían aprender de ellas, jaja, mentira, chiste, chiste).

* * *

><p><strong>14. Rosalie<strong>

Ese fin de semana, decidimos con las chicas ir a un spa para relajarnos y olvidarnos por un rato de los chicos y los problemas que ellos traían.

Era un spa bonito que ofrecía unos servicios maravillosos que nos ayudaron a pensar con claridad y a pasar un tiempo de chicas estupendo. Mientras, nos hacían masajes unos corpulentos hombres con sonrisas blancas y playeras ajustadas nosotras charlamos sobre nuestras parejas.

Bella, tú, definitivamente, eres la más afortunada- comentó Allison después de escuchar como Bella y nosotras describíamos su soñada pareja.

Lo sé. Nunca entenderé como Edward me eligió teniendo chicas como Heidi o Rose- apuntó Bella con una sonrisa entre apenada y agradecida.

Edward no busca culo y tetas, busca cerebro y dulzura- le dije yo.

Tú no eres puro cuerpo. Eres divertida, sorprendente, juguetona, risueña, inteligente, espontánea y además tienes un bonito cuerpo- enumeró Alice levantando cada dedo al nombrar las características que ella me confería.

De todas formas, Alice, tú también tienes una pareja asombrosa y una personalidad espectacular- le dije yo en agradecimiento por sus bonitas palabras hacia mí.

No lo sé- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Jazz es muy tímido y parece bastante inseguro, en cuanto, a los temas de parejas- comentó Alice parándose en vuelta en una toalla blanca y agradeciendo con una inclinación de cabeza a su masajista.

Siempre fue así- dijo Allison, negando con la cabeza y también poniéndose de pie para ir a lo de la manicurista.

¿Estuviste con él?- preguntó Alice recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta y mirando directamente a los ojos azules de la joven doctora.

No- ambas sabíamos que la historia que los había unido era complicada y escabrosa. Todavía recuerdo ver a Allison llorar cuando su marido murió. Ella tenía tan solo veinticuatro años y vio a su esposo consumirse mientras que Jasper y ella deseaban estar juntos. Sus ojos se humedecieron debía estar recordando lo mismo que yo pero con sentimientos más fuertes y vívidos.

Por cómo te mira y lo que cuenta de ti, pensaba que habían estado juntos- dijo Alice mientras se volteaba y caminaba con Bella por el pasillo.

Lo sé- le susurré al oído cuando la abracé.

Gracias- murmuró Allison devolviéndome el abrazo.

Más allá de lo que pasó en ese momento en el masajista donde Allison se sintió vulnerable la pasamos muy bien. Riéndonos hasta llorar de cada comentario y situación que protagonizamos. Las trabajadoras del spa nos agradecieron nuestra presencia pues éramos muy alegres e incluimos a todas las clientas y empleadas en nuestras charlas sin discriminación alguna.

El sábado a la noche nos quedamos en la casa de Alice y probamos maquillaje, ropa y nuevos peinados hasta el amanecer sin descanso. Nuestras voces se escuchaban en el silencio de la casa y nuestros gritos ensordecedores no dejaron dormir ni a Esme y Carlisle ni a sus hermanos quienes golpeaban las paredes clamando piedad.

El domingo me levanté a las doce y olí el aroma a comida que, seguramente, estaba preparando Esme. Bajé las escaleras después de ponerme jeans y una camiseta. En la cocina, estaba la dulce madre con cara en forma de corazón y ojos color miel. Era una mujer de treinta y cinco años con una figura esbelta y pelo suave y ondeado cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. La saludé y su cantarina voz me devolvió el saludo.

Me extendió un plato con huevos y tocino y se sentó conmigo en la mesa de la cocina. Me observó comer en silencio pero yo sabía que quería hablar conmigo de algo.

Esme, ¿quieres hablar conmigo de algo?- pregunté observando sus grandes ojos enmarcados en enormes pestañas.- ¿Es sobre Emmett?- continué dándole pie para hablar sobre ello. Ella asintió y luego sonrió a manera de disculpas.

No me gustaría entrometerme. Pero Emmett ha estado decaído y sus hermanos parecen distantes con él- comentó ella tomando mi mano para que entendiera que ella mantendría en secreto esta conversación.

Lo sé. Yo les dije que no debía aislarlo por lo que nos pasó. Nos separamos- le conté yo.- Lo encontré en el baile de bienvenida besándose con Heidi Von Meyer- le confié en voz baja y vigilando el pasillo.

No creo que haya sido con intención- dijo Esme protectoramente.- ¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó acariciando mi cabello comprensivamente.

Sobre el tema, no. Pero hemos hablado como amigos de temas sin importancia. No soy yo la que lo deja de lado- me excusé con las evidencias de mi lado.

No, te culpo por lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero me encantaría que lo hablaras con los chicos para aclarar los malentendidos- me pidió amablemente.

Lo haré- acepté gustosa de ayudarla.- Me encantaría que fueras mi madre- le confié con verdadero sentimiento y la abracé. Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi remera y la besé en ambas mejillas antes de que cada una retomara sus actividades.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la segunda puerta, la de Emmett. Golpeé tres veces y esperé recostada contra la pared hasta que él abrió.

Permíteme la imprudencia, te ves extremadamente sensual recostada contra la pared- dijo él sonriendo tontamente.

Gracias- asentí levemente ruborizada.- No te olvides que soy una chica rápida y que según los rumores del colegio estoy con tres hombres a la vez. Tal vez alguno venga a pegarte- dije guiñándole el ojo y entrando a su habitación desordenada y con fuerte olor a hombre.

Me encantaría correr el riesgo- comentó acercándose lentamente y mirando fijamente mi boca. Cuando nuestros pechos se tocaron, puse una mano en el suyo y lo aparté mientras nuestras miradas estaban conectadas por un hilo invisible.

No es el momento- dije yo cortante y rompí la conexión que mantenían nuestros ojos.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre…- comencé a hablar con voz pausada y pensativa.

Nosotros- sugirió él interrumpiendo mi enunciado.

No- negué yo, sentándome sobre su cama.- Te has distanciado de tus amigos por esa idiota y no me gustaría que todo acabe mal- volví a comenzar.- Tus amigos siguen allí y no sé si te abrirán los brazos nuevamente pero debes intentarlo. Era eso- finalicé y me paré rápidamente para que no me pudiera entretener con algo más.

¿Rosie, no podemos hablar sobre nosotros?- preguntó tomándome del brazo y volviendo a crear una intimidad terriblemente seductora entre nosotros.

No quiero nada contigo, Emmett. Ya no me interesas- tuve que hacerlo por muy doloroso que fuera. Era una vil mentira que me dolería toda mi vida pero estaba cegada por los celos y el enojo que no me dejaban pensar objetivamente. Debía darle una oportunidad. Él me la había dado y me la seguía dando.

Vamos, nena, sabes que no es así- me suplicó Emmett abrazándome por la cintura y posando sus labios en mí. Fue un beso dolorosamente tierno que me atravesó el corazón devolviéndome la vida y sacándomela nuevamente cuando la apertura de la puerta nos separó.

Lo lamento- se disculpó Alice cuando vio que estábamos en medio de algo privado.

Rayos, Alice- maldijo Emmett.- Si qué sabes, cómo ser inoportuna- continuó maldiciendo el fortachón hijo de Carlisle y Esme.

No te disculpes. No estábamos haciendo nada- dije separándonos con mi fina mano y saliendo con la pequeña hermanita Cullen de la habitación.

Lo lamento. Nunca pensé que Rosalie iba dejar que te le tiraras- refunfuñó Alice tomando mi brazo para escoltarme fuera del cuarto.- Rosalie Hale- chilló ella histérica.- No lo esperaba de ti. Debería creer en los rumores que escucho en la escuela ¿Quieres explicármelo?- preguntó ella después de su perorata.

La verdad…, no- respondí mientras daba un salto para terminar de bajar las escaleras. Corrí hasta la cocina y saludé a Bella y Edward que estaban en la encimera desayunando.

No saben lo que vi- canturreó Alice abrazándose a Jasper que estaba parado contra la ventana.

Alice- tronó Emmett con una tijera en una mano y en la otra una prenda original de su marca favorita.

No-. Alice corrió para salvar su vestido favorito que estaba en manos de su amenazador hermano.

¿Qué ibas a decir?- pregunté a una arrepentida Alice quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas ante el peligro que corría la fina tela azul de su exclusivo vestido.

No lo recuerdo- lloró ella llamando a Jasper con una seña. Él se acercó y retuvo a Alice quien en sus brazos pataleaba como una niña. Jasper salió de la cocina con Alice a cuestas y una mueca de odio dirigida a Emmett y a mí. Chocamos palmas ante las miradas sorprendidas de la pareja feliz.

Cuando nuestros padres se enteren te quitaran el auto y la tarjeta de crédito- anticipó Edward con sorna.

Lo sé. Valió la pena- comentó Emmett tomándome de la cintura y arrastrándome a la sala de estar.

Emmett- le dije frenándolo antes de que avanzara más.- Nosotros- nos señalé a ambos- no estamos juntos- aclaré para que no quedaran dudas.- Somos A-M-I-G-O-S- deletreé la palabra lentamente y poniendo énfasis en cada letra.

Lo sé- respondió él ante la realidad.- Pero, yo, quiero recuperarte- aclaró él sonriendo y me tomó la mano para tirarnos al sillón juntos y ver caricaturas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, niñas, estamos aquí reunidas para presenciar otro maravilloso capítulo de esta loca historia que nos convirtió en conocidas o algo así. Lamento tardar tanto pero prometo ponerme las pilas ya que a cabo de empezar las vacaciones de invierno (unas hermosas dos semanas donde tengo gran cantidad de material para leer y estudiar cortesía de furiosos profesores celosos de no tener vida social, lo siento por ellos pero profesores aburridos abstenerse de tener amigos, jaja). También lamento toda la clase de tonterías con las que podáis encontrarse en este fic pero no soy más que una adolescente dando sus primeros pasos. Gracias nuevamente a <strong>PameHaleMcCarthyCullen <strong>y** Akamaruwolf323** por sus reviews y por el aliento. Se necesitan más lectoras como ellas. Ojala las demás se animaran a comentar que la crítica y la opinión siempre es bien recibida. Adoro esta historia y las adoro a ustedes aun sin conocerlas o tener una mínima idea de ustedes. Gracias por todo. Alee.

PD: si algo no se entiende avísenme.


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: Nadie es mío pero la trama me pertenece. Si va a copiar, avise.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Rosalie <strong>

La rutina de la semana volvió a comenzar y esta semana con Emmett nos dejamos ver juntos como amigos. Se crearon nuevos rumores acerca de nuestra relación y los chicos dejaron de acercarse para darme sus números pero las chicas se acercaron como abejas a la miel para sonsacarme falsos rumores.

A mitad de semana, yo estaba embarazada de Emmett, casada con Edward y a punto de fugarme con mi ex-novio, Lucius que, en realidad, era Félix con otro nombre. Era sorprendente la velocidad a la que corrían las mentiras y lo interesado que estaba el alumnado, sobre todo las chicas, en nosotros.

Nos reíamos mucho con las mentiras que se decían pero el jueves cuando el director nos llamó a mí y a Emmett para hablarnos sobre lo que había escuchado en boca de su secretaria, la señora Cope, fue una frustración haber dejado seguir los miles de rumores que recorrían los pasillos.

Pero lo más grave a mi entender, fue cuando entramos en esa habitación y estaba mi padre con los señores Cullen que nos observaban disgustados. Era una situación incómoda y embarazosa.

Todos nos miramos desencajados como en una situación ajena a nosotros. Mi padre me traspasó con la mirada intentando leerme y yo como respuesta me encogí de hombros. Emmett también mantenía una comunicación silenciosa con sus padres mientras que el rector esperaba a que nos fijáramos en él.

Siéntense, muchachos- nos pidió seriamente el señor Jacobson con su traje oscuro, su barba blanquecina y su mirada penetrante. Obedecimos inmediatamente y lo esperamos en silencio.- ¿Saben por qué están aquí?- preguntó él mientras se ponía sus gafas. Negamos mirándonos cómplices sin que él lo notara.- ¿Ustedes saben lo que se habla de ustedes?- comentó él observándome de arriba abajo y después clavando su vista en Emmett, quien asintió.- Señorita Hale, fuentes confiables me confiaron su embarazo- comunicó aplastando sus cabellos con mano insegura. Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas ante la noticia.

Gracias por la noticia- dije yo secándome las lágrimas que habían aparecido empañando mi visión.- Emmett al parecer seremos padres. Nuestro bebé será el nuevo enviado. Lo llamaremos Jesús- bromee yo abrazándolo para contener las fuertes risas que manaban de mi interior.

¿Quiere decir que no está embarazada?- preguntó avergonzado.

Hasta ayer no estaba embarazada. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido sexo contigo- comenté mirando a Emmett quien negó sonriendo.

No lo creo posible. No estamos juntos- respondió Emmett.

Nuestro bebé- murmuré acariciando mi vientre. Tomé la mano de Emmett y lo hice acariciarme con una sonrisa.

Lo lamento, señores- se disculpó el director Jacobson despidiendo a nuestros padres y eximiéndonos de nuestras próximas lecciones del día para poder conversar con ellos.

Papá, tengo que presentarte a Emmett, mi ex novio- dije yo después de chocar palmas con Emmett para festejar nuestra salida adelantada.

Encantado, muchacho- expresó mi padre con una mirada de recelo mientras le daba la mano a Emmett.- Me gustaría haberte conocido hace unas semanas- dijo volviéndose para despedirse de Esme y compartir el auto con Carlisle hasta el hospital. Esme se despidió de nosotros y decidimos dar una vuelta para esperar a nuestros hermanos.

Nos recostamos contra un roble que extendía sus raíces por fuera de la tierra y que ofrecía un confortable asiento en una de sus ramas. Nuestros pies se balanceaban al son de una canción de ACDC que salía de los parlantes del celular; nuestras miradas se conectaban de vez en cuando al recorrer vagamente el verde horizonte nublado; nuestras manos jugueteaban en las manos del otro y sus dedos recorrían mi palma trazando círculos relajantes.

Rosalie, por un momento, hubiera deseado no tener que decir que estábamos separados y que nunca habíamos estado juntos. Me dolió en el alma no poder ser todo lo que tú necesitas- dijo él sentándose de costado para verme directo a los ojos.

Emmett- lo interrumpí yo molesta-, por qué debes arruinar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos- pregunté frustrada.- Nunca me volveré a enamorar si me dices a cada rato que me amas. Cállate y abrázame- le dije yo malhumorada. Y así lo hizo.

Caminamos hasta lo más lejano del estacionamiento donde Jasper y Edward nos esperaban recostados contra la capota del Volvo plateado que relucía bajo la resolana que inundaba el aparcamiento. Se sonrieron al vernos llegar y comenzaron una ronda de burlas sobre ser llamados por el director en el primer trimestre de clases. Las chicas se les unieron cuando se acercaron a paso rápido al coche. Se acercaron a sus respectivos novios y tras un meloso saludo de bienvenida continuaron la ronda de quien dice el mejor chiste sobre nosotros.

Como los rumores corren rápidos, todo el colegio estuvo enterado para el final del jueves de que habíamos sido citados a la dirección pero el motivo era desconocido. Todos nos miraban expectantes como si de un momento para otro, uno fuera a gritar que por su maldita culpa habíamos sido llamados para anunciarnos mi supuesto embarazo.

Mientras, bajo la lluvia, nosotros continuábamos hablando tranquilamente acerca del episodio que relatamos una y otra vez para ellos, Heidi Von Meyer le clavaba la mirada a mi espalda y después recorría con la vista llena de desprecio a mis amigos. Cuando noté la situación y después de que Alice y Bella se miraran incómodas varias veces, me di vuelta y caminé a grandes zancadas para hacerle frente.

¿Necesitas algo?- pregunté sarcástica, sabiendo que desataría un nuevo conflicto.

La verdad, no- respondió ella mirando sus delicadas uñas de princesa.

Entonces, podrías meterte tu mirada de rica presumida en el medio del…- no terminé la frase porque sentí como las manos de Emmett tiraban de mí para alejarme del centro de atención.

¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿Tienes miedo de que humille a tu nueva novia delante de todo el colegio?- gritó la estirada rubia de plástico provocativamente.

No, sé de lo que ella es capaz- contestó él sin voltearse pero ejerciendo presión en mis hombros para descargar su furia.

Deja que se defienda- sugirió ella poniendo los brazos en jarra y haciendo que me soltara de la prisión que formaba Emmett a mí alrededor y corriera para sumirme en una pelea física con esa idiota descerebrada.

Nos tiramos del pelo salvajemente en una maraña de cabellos rubios que se desprendían de su dueña para ir a parar a la acera que rápidamente quedo como el piso de una peluquería. Nos rasguñamos fuertemente con la intención de lastimar física y psicológicamente ya que esa lastimadura nos recordaría al día siguiente que no nos soportábamos. Tiramos golpes que terminaron en la nada o que magullaron la piel de nuestra oponente tanto como nos sentíamos dañadas por dentro. Nos pateamos para descargar la furia, la ira que no sabíamos como se había originado que solamente sabíamos era, en parte, gracias al amor de un hombre que, en ese momento, intentaba inútilmente separarnos y, en el medio, recibió tanto rencor y odio que no merecía porque él era único y extremadamente especial y despertaba en ambas la pasión y el ardor que nos hacía desearnos lo peor.

Sentada nuevamente en la oficina del director con Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett a un lado y Heidi del otro junto con su sequito de admiradores, que sin saber cómo se habían visto envueltos en la pelea que se había generalizado tomando el control de la masa de alumnos, esperamos a que llegara el Señor Jacobson proseguido por nuestros padres. Esme y Carlisle miraron severamente a Emmett quien rehuyó a la seria reprimenda que se escondía tras sus ojos decepcionados. Mi padre no me miró sino que mantuvo la vista fija en un cuadro colgado en la pared trasera y su cara inexpresiva para no demostrar lo preocupado que estaba. El señor y la señora Von Meyer, ambos de porte refinado y cabello platinado, mantenían su frente en alto y no establecieron contacto con nadie que estuviera en esa habitación a lo largo de toda la reunión como si la situación los superara.

Salí con mi padre quien nos hizo subir al auto rápidamente y me despedí de Emmett, Edward, Alice y Bella a lo lejos mientras veía que nuestros vehículos se alejaban por diferentes caminos. Lo que se había dicho en esa habitación no me parecía de suma importancia ya que no consideraba una advertencia del director o una victimización por parte de Heidi algo memorable. Sino la actitud de mi padre y de los señores Cullen, era simplemente incomprensible para mí. Su frialdad, su inexpresividad, su desentendimiento de la situación. Parecían de piedra, sentados frente al director meneando su cabeza como uno mueve su cuerpo al escuchar una melodía conocida. Lo sentí como lejanos, idos, indiferentes, ajenos.

Al llegar a casa, la tensión era palpable a kilómetros de distancia y el silencio irremediable. Nadie quería pronunciar la primera palabra pero todos querían quedarse con la última. Era extraño y terriblemente sobrenatural.

Reunidos en la mesa del comedor y esquivando las miradas frenéticas pero familiares cenamos escuchando únicamente el tintineo de nuestros cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Cuando me estaba levantando para fregar los platos en la cocina, mi padre interrumpió mi camino con su gruesa voz y me pidió que tomara asiento nuevamente. Sabiendo que se avecinaba me preparé para lo peor.

Hoy visité dos veces el Instituto y no por buenos motivos- comenzó mi padre sin rodeos.- No estoy contento con la situación y sé que su madre y yo los criamos para…- bufé ante la mención de mamá en el sermón y mi padre dejó de hablar para observarme atentamente ante la intervención.- ¿Tienes algo para decir?- preguntó él severamente y sin sacarme la vista de encima.

No creo que debas involucrar a mamá- comenté yo mirando la mesa y estudiando sus formas para no pensar realmente.

Tu madre y yo los criamos para algo mejor- continuó él.

Por tu culpa, mi madre está varios metros bajo tierra- dijo Jasper sin levantar la voz y con una serenidad que sabía él no sentía.

Jasper- gritó mi padre pero nadie en la habitación se inmutó. Sabíamos lo que venía pero esta vez no nos acobardaríamos ante la furia de nuestro padre.- No fue la culpa de nadie- dijo él intentando lavarse la culpa de su sistema. Todos nuestros viejos rencores y sentimientos salieron a la superficie.

Tú sabes que lo fue- acusé yo con una mueca de resentimiento.- No, era ella la que debía morir- estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero nada me detendría.- Ella estaría conmigo en todo momento y no habría necesidad de ocultarnos alrededor del mundo. Tendría una vida. Nunca habría estado envenenada. Nunca habría sufrido como una condenada todas las noches por no saber quién soy- enumeré todas las desventajas de vivir escapando. Aunque no pensaba en las ventajas que tenía. Tenía amigas estupendas, tenía dos chicos maravillosos, un hermano con el que estaba unida por algo más que la familiaridad, unos amigos comprensivos. Tenía todo pero aun me quedaba el gusto amargo de la perdida y el desconocimiento. Era el corazón contra la razón.

Rosalie, no puedes decirme eso- me reprochó mi padre quien tenía los ojos humedecidos y las manos le temblaban. Estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios como cada vez que se tocaba el tema.

Sabes, que es la verdad y te duele- respondí yo dando mi última estocada para luego caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la salida.

Oí los gritos provenientes del salón por el fuego que había encendido y no me había molestado en apagar. Escuché el portazo que dio Jasper en la puerta de su habitación y después el silencio que antecede a la tormenta mientras me deslizaba por la puerta de entrada quedando sentada en el porche. No volvió a escucharse un ruido. Era el momento de reflexión. Era necesario, dolorosamente necesario. Finalmente, llevábamos la necesidad escrita con fuego en nuestros corazones reprimidos.

Cuando logré dejar atrás la rabia, caminé hasta mi coche y manejé a toda velocidad sin un verdadero rumbo. Tan solo deje que el frío viento golpeara mi rostro relajándolo por completo y que mi cuerpo recibiera una dosis extra de adrenalina.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué llegué a la casa de los Cullen. Mi sexto sentido sabía que lo deseaba con locura y pasión y que esa noche quería algo más que besos y abrazos. Quería saber que me quería y deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Vi luz en su habitación y decidí llamarlo. Me senté en el césped y marqué su número celular mientras miraba fijamente su ventana.

Sal- le pedí cuando respondió su teléfono y lo descubrí asomarse desconfiado. Me vislumbró en su jardín y desconcertado bajó corriendo.

¿Rosalie?- preguntó mientras me tapaba con una manta que había traído y luego se sentó a mi lado.- Estás muy desabrigada- comentó preocupado al echarme una ojeada y verme en jeans y musculosa.- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió observándome atentamente con sus profundos ojos.

Te necesito- le confesé al oído mientras comenzaba a besarle la base de su garganta. Mis manos recorrieron su camisa para empezar su labor con los delicados botones dorados. Al principio, Emmett se había dejado llevar por el placer pero cuando entendió mis intenciones, me frenó.

¿Qué ha pasado?- demandó con voz firme como intentando contenerse y contenerme ya que, en ese momento, acariciaba su cabello y besuqueaba la comisura de sus labios. Negué y continúe rozando nuestros labios levemente procurando atraer su atención.- Rosalie- canturreó persuasivamente apartándome de él y logrando que comenzara a sollozar.- ¿Qué pasa, nena?- me interrogó Emmett con dulzura tratando de calmar mis incesantes gimoteos.

No puedo- dije yo con cansancio y todavía hipando.- Quiero dormir contigo- imploré yo haciendo pucheros. Él me tomó en brazos y me meció mientras avanzaba lentamente. Recostada en sus brazos y con su afable voz tarareando me dormí hasta el día siguiente.

**Alice**

Había escuchado y visto llegar a Rosalie llorando. Había visto la escena que había protagonizado con Emmett en el jardín y había agradecido que nuestros padres estuvieran durmiendo hace rato. Estaba preocupada por Jasper por lo que decidí vestirme e ir a su encuentro. Esto era algo de familia.

Conduje mi Porshe hasta la casa de los Hale y detuve el coche en la acera mientras investigaba la mejor manera de entrar en la casa de mi adorable novio. Me rendí cuando comprobé todas las puertas y entendí que no podría llegar hasta las ventanas. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Jasper quien me atendió rápidamente.

Jazz, ábreme- el pedí mientras él se asomaba a la ventana para verme hacerle señas.

Esperé en la puerta y lo besé cuando me abrió. Nos abrazamos y pude notar que estaba tenso y compungido. Lo guié hasta su habitación pulcramente ordenada y nos sentamos en su cama sobre la que había un álbum de fotografías.

Tomé el libro y nos acurrucamos en la cómoda litera. Miramos las fotografías que contenía. La primera era una de la familia. Su madre era una mujer hermosa con una sonrisa enorme y una cabellera abundante y dorada. Sus ojos alegres me recordaban los de Jasper que, en este momento, estaban tristes y apagados. Su padre era un hombre joven y apuesto con cabellos oscuros y ojos grandes y serios. Su altura sobrepasaba la de su esposa y sostenía a un hermoso bebé mientras que la niña estaba en brazos de la madre. Todos parecían felices y juntos formaban una familia singular y especial. La siguiente fotografía mostraba a los pequeños Hale en un arenero con jardineros iguales y sonrisas idénticas. Eran preciosos y sobresalían en cualquier multitud. Pasé algunas fotos por encima y me encontré una foto reciente de dos adolescentes con un uniforme azul con letras bordadas en francés con hilo dorado y su padre en un traje oscuro. Las caras habían cambiado y las sonrisas eran simplemente para la foto, la alegría no les llegaba a los ojos.

Qué les pasó- pregunte con tristeza y observando sus deprimidos ojos. Lo amaba y quería conocerlo realmente.

Mamá fue asesinada- respondió él con desánimo y evaluándome con la mirada. No me inmuté. No me importaba nada sólo quería ayudarlo y saber ese preciado secreto que si me contaba estaríamos unidos para siempre. Todavía recordaba nuestra primera cita donde él me había confesado que tenía un secreto.

Cómo murió- inquirí mirando sus ojos y prestándole atención a sus gestos.

Papá era el abogado del diablo- dijo él nostálgico.- La mafia Vulturi. Era su asesor económico pero de la parte visible de su empresa corrupta. No estaba muy seguro de que fueran mafiosos, solo lo presentía- expuso Jasper descreído un poco de su propia historia.- Pero un día se enteró definitivamente cuando Cayo Vulturi le ofreció un puesto en su organización. Mi padre lo rechazó y los denunció por sus negocios: drogas, prostitución. Sin embargo, había dinero. Todo se acalló aunque mi padre quedó expuesto. Encontraron a mi madre cuando estaba visitando a una amiga en New York. La asesinaron. Balas, golpes, tortura- él se encogió de hombros.- Éramos pequeños. Teníamos cerca de doce cuando la mataron y un año después nos aceptaron en el plan de Protección a Testigos- detalló Jasper y esta vez sí me sorprendí. Él sonrió y continuó hablando.- Hemos viajado alrededor del mundo y hemos creados muchas identidades para ocultarnos. Realmente, soy Jasper Whitlock. Pero he sido Brian, John, Joey, Marcus- enumeró sonriente y yo reía ante sus anteriores nombres.

Alice Cullen de Whitlock- probé yo en voz alta haciendo que Jasper riera y me besara la coronilla.- Me gusta más de Hale- refunfuñé.

Pronto, lo cambiaremos- comentó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Siempre te amaré, no importa quién seas- le dije besando sus labios y perdiéndome en sus ojos y su voz melodiosa que me dedicaba bonitas palabras de amor.

Hola, lectoras bonitas. Cómo están. Caigo en este día bastante nublado en Argentina con un nuevo capítulo, dentro de todo, extenso. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y me encantaría estar a su lado cuando lo lean para evaluar sus reacciones pero como todo no se puede me conformo con un review. Este capítulo va dedicado a mis fieles lectoras **PameHaleMcCarthyCullen** y **Akamaruwolf323 **que siempre dejan su comentario. Bueno ojala les guste y espero publicar prontito que la historia ya se está por terminar (creo que quedan tres o cuatro capítulos así que disfruten). Nos leemos, Alee.

PD: ¡Feliz día del amigo! Gracias a mis amigas del alma que me chequean la historia **Ailu** y **Cami** y a mi mejor amiga **Gabi**, que no tiene ni idea de mi placer secreto de los fanfics (ella cree que pierdo el tiempo en otras, jajaj, qué serán las cosas que pasan por su mente, jaja).


	16. Chapter 16

NOTA: Los personajes no son míos pero la trama sí. Ojala la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>16. Rosalie <strong>

Me desperté en la confusión de la mañana y palpé la cama de dos plazas sin encontrar nada ni nadie. Aturdida, me estiré y volví a acurrucarme segura y satisfecha. Recordé lo sucedido anoche y las ideas y sentimientos se agolparon en mi cabeza pero intenté ahuyentarlas pensando en Emmett y en lo caballero que había sido al no aprovecharse de mi debilidad y respetarme verdaderamente.

Pensando en él, me encontré cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció un Emmett con una toalla en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y un centenar de gotas recorriéndolo. Su cabello mojado y despeinado le daba un aire de estrella de cine junto con sus músculos que se contraían al sujetar fuertemente la toalla azul que tapaba su desnudez.

Hola, bella durmiente- saludó alegremente al tiempo que me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hola, príncipe azul- dije yo observando atentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo para grabarlo en piedra con mis deslumbrados ojos.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él notando que tenía la vista fija en su cuerpo. Se sentó a mi lado y me estrechó en sus brazos humedeciéndome al frotar sus brazos en mi espalda. Sonreí ante la cercanía y enterré mis manos en sus cabellos, sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba donde él tocaba.

Te quiero- indiqué besando sus labios que se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos. La sensación que recorría mi ser era inigualable e inexplicablemente única.

Rosalie- interrumpió Emmett mientras se apartaba.- ¿Podría cambiarme?- preguntó señalando su atípico atuendo y ambos reímos.

Perdimos el día de clase y Esme nos agasajo con un almuerzo estupendo al vernos felices y juntos. Ella sabía que yo había llegado llorando en medio de la noche y que había dormido con Emmett en su habitación. También sabía que nada había pasado entre nosotros.

Emmett me había explicado que sus padres no estaban enojados conmigo o con él y sus hermanos ya que Emmett les había contado todo lo que había pasado desde lo sucedido años atrás y lo acontecido en las últimas semanas y ellos habían comprendido perfectamente la situación.

Yo había llamado a Jasper por teléfono y me contó que papá se había calmado. Jazz había ido a la escuela con Alice y me informó que pasaríamos el fin de semana con los Cullen.

Esa tarde, sola, fui a ver a Robert, Allison y Eric al hospital para ponerlos al tanto de todo que había pasado en la semana. Ellos me aconsejaron que dejara que las cosas se calmaran, tanto en casa como en el Instituto, y que pensara bien antes de actuar ya que no querían que fuera expulsada, me marchara o me pasara algo peor. Luego hablamos sobre trivialidades y cuando logré quedarme a solas con Allison le comenté que estaba empezando de nuevo con Emmett y el patético episodio que había protagonizado la noche anterior. Ella se alegró mucho por este nuevo comienzo pero estaba preocupada por Robert.

Sabía que cuando Chase se enterara de mi creciente relación con Emmett, se decepcionaría por lo que debía empezar a alejarme de él. Pensarlo era fácil, sin embargo, ponerlo en práctica era difícil porque nuestra amistad y cariño iba más allá de lo entendible. Éramos como una unidad. El tiempo no nos hacía nada y los problemas parecían una broma de mal gusto al lado de lo que teníamos. Yo sentía que estábamos conectados a otro nivel. Era diferente a mí conexión con Emmett ya que lo nuestro perduraba a lo largo de los años y era menos físico, por lo menos de mi parte, era así.

Me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, conduciendo despacio y desganada ya que Allison me había vuelto a plantar la semilla de la duda. Entendía que si estaba con Emmett, perdería gran parte de la amistad que tenía con Robert y perderlo era algo que ni la mayor alegría del mundo compensaría.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que mi humor había cambiado desde la visita a mis doctores ya que no estaba tan melosa ni cariñosa como había estado a la mañana. Me preguntó varias veces que me pasaba pero yo negaba con un movimiento de la cabeza y le daba un tímido beso para intentar seguir como si nada.

Esa noche sentada en la cama de Alice mientras nos preparábamos para salir a bailar, las chicas me observaron desde todos los ángulos para darme su veredicto.

Crisis de amor- diagnosticó Alice y contó con el asentimiento de Bella que estaba metida en el armario de ésta.

Lo sabía, Alice. Quiero saber cómo solucionarla- dije mientras esperaba que se secara el esmalte rojo que coloreaba mis uñas.

Prueba todas las manzanas de la canasta antes de elegir una- explicó ella tomando un cepillo y tratando de domar mi cabello.

Debo acostarme con todos y luego elegir al mejor- opiné yo con una mueca.

Lo que quiero decir es que debes disfrutar de un tiempo de soltera para elegir al que te complemente mejor- aconsejó ella sabiamente. Asentí y continué reflexionando internamente.

Tenía en mi mente un rejunte de opiniones, ideas y proyectos sumamente incoherentes y necesitaba ordenarme a mí misma antes de poder ordenarme con otra persona por lo que en base a los consejos recibidos en la última semana tomé una decisión.

¿Cómo que quieres un tiempo?- gritó Emmett cuando esa misma noche en su coche en el que íbamos solos le plantee mi decisión.

Emmett, lo nuestro no era nada formal. Mimos, unos besos, charlas, salidas- comenté yo tranquilamente a las dos de la mañana en su enorme Jeep donde recostados en él nos habíamos besado por primera vez.

Nena, sabes que me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo- suplicó Emmett con cara de perrito mojado.

Yo también. Pero quiero estar en paz conmigo misma antes de empezar algo serio contigo- le dije cuando comenzaba a aminorar la velocidad.

Bajamos del auto y le di nuestro beso de despedida. Un beso seco ya que Emmett aun no creía nuestra segunda separación. Pensaba que todo era un engaño que quería reírme de él.

Me la había pasado de diez ese fin de semana en la casa de los Cullen a pesar de mí reciente y segunda separación con Emmett. Le había pedido que todo siguiera igual pero sin títulos y con otras libertades. Yo no le pedía nada y él tampoco a mí.

Por eso, cuando lo vi hablando con Jessica Stanley sentados en un banco, procuré no inmutarme y al pasar cerca saludarlos con una sonrisa entusiasta. Emmett me alcanzó y caminó junto a mí casualmente. Hablamos sobre las tareas que había para literatura y sobre nuestros respectivos equipos. La próxima semana empezaban las competencias y debíamos irnos a partir del miércoles a San Francisco, California.

Todo el colegio estaba conmocionado y nosotros sobre todo. Iríamos todos a un hotel pagado por nuestros padres y participaríamos en una competencia que reunía a todo el país. Sería excelente para disfrutar de mi soltería y conocer chicos guapos que me ayudaran a reiniciar mi sistema.

Alice estaba muy emocionada con el próximo viaje y había conseguido que sus padres les dieran a ella y a Bella permiso y alojamiento en el mismo hotel que nosotros para poder pasar la semana en San Francisco por lo que ella había empezado con los preparativos después de dar vuelta la mansión Cullen y sobregirar su tarjeta de crédito para comprar una larga lista de ropa, accesorios y objetos varios que ella consideraba necesarios.

La relación con mi padre se había estancado y tanto Jasper como yo estábamos felices de poder viajar sin él para competir. Félix y Dimitri nos acompañarían pero no intercederían excepto que apareciera la mafia.

Luego de una semana mortalmente tranquila y un fin de semana en el centro comercial preferido de Alice, empecé a preocuparme por la competencia. Era la primera vez que lideraba un equipo y aunque mis compañeras nos tenían fe, yo estaba nerviosa. Estando en la consulta de Robert, mientras él llenaba los papeles que debía entregar, le comente mis inquietudes.

Rosalie, por favor- suplicó él mientras que me acompañaba a la cafetería para esperar juntos los últimos estudios.- Eres la mejor capitana que un equipo pequeño como el de este pueblo puede tener. Además, eres atlética y una jugadora asombrosa- dijo él y mis dudas comenzaron a disiparse mientras tomábamos un café.

Me sentiría mejor si vinieras conmigo- murmuré yo avergonzada. Él sonrió pero negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Rose, sabes que me matas cuando me pides cosas que no puedo hacer por ti- respondió él tomando mi mano y besándola.

Lo sé- asentí ocultándome tras mi cabello.- Tengo miedo- expresé bajando la vista.

Ya te dije que eres una maravillosa jugadora y…- comenzó él nuevamente.

No a la competencia, a estar equivocándome- le confié yo después de interrumpir su charla. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado interiormente y lo que le había querido ocultar.

Mis ojos se humedecieron a medida le iba detallando mis sentimientos. No lloré pero un nudo en mi garganta me impedía abrirle la puerta a mis sentimientos más ocultos. Le conté que no podía olvidarlo, que lloraba en silencio, que todavía sentía sus manos cada vez que alguien me tocaba, que sus palabras inundaban mi alma en las noches de soledad. Lo sentía bajo mi piel, instalado como si fuera su propio cuerpo. Su amor era como una droga. Era adictivo, era peligroso, era necesario.

Volví a casa después del descargo sin haber deseado sus labios ni sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. No sentía la necesidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Emmett pero definitivamente sentía algo.

¿Significaría algo?, pensé mientras me acostaba y me volteaba para dormir.

* * *

><p>Hola, lectorases. Cómo está todo. A ver que decirles. Primero gracias por estar aquí y segundo van quedando pocos capítulos pero muchas cosas que decir y creo que ha sido maravillosa la forma en que me han recibido y me han marcado como historia favorita o me han puesto una alerta y creo que merece la pena aunque no comenten ver como me apoyan en forma silenciosa. Bueno como siempre especiales agradecimientos para **PameHaleMcCarthyCullen** y **Akamaruwolf323 **y a mis amigas de la vida real que me siguen alentando a sumergirme en el mundo de los fics con mis ideas. Cualquier sugerencia, opinión, crítica o saludo aprieten la palabrita review y estaremos en contacto. Saludos, Alee.


	17. Chapter 17

NOTA: Los personajes son de Meyer pero la trama es mía. Yo todavía no lo creo, jaja.

* * *

><p><strong>17. Rosalie<strong>

Había llegado el día de viajar y sentada en uno de los micros que prestaba el Instituto junto a Emmett quien dormía profundamente me preparé mentalmente para un viaje de diecisiete horas y una semana terriblemente ajetreada.

San Francisco era una ciudad hermosa, viva y urbana. Sus colores, sus luces y pobladores llamaban la atención a los turistas y sus espacios abiertos y sus locales invitaban a internarse en la cultura e historia de ese soñado lugar.

Nos instalamos en un hotel maravilloso en el barrio Mission Bay, repleto de rascacielos y trabajadores incansables. Jugábamos en las diferentes universidades que prestaban sus campus para las competencias internacionales y por la tarde recorríamos los distritos comerciales donde Alice gastaba a diestra y siniestra sus ahorros. Íbamos a las playas y jugábamos vóley, tomábamos sol o hacíamos surf.

Amaba ver a Emmett surfeando con su alegría y destreza. Su torso desnudo y sus cabellos mojados. Sus bromas y trucos en los que me subía a su tabla y me hacía caer cuando llegábamos a la cima de la ola. Nos tirábamos agua como dos pequeños o combatíamos para ver quién era el rey de la ola.

Basta, Emmett- grité cuando él me intentó ahogar para impedirme domar una enorme ola que se alzaba en el gran océano.

Lo siento, eres irresistible- dijo plantándome un beso en la frente y continuando con la disputa.

Las chicas me decían que era hermoso vernos jugar como niños. Yo también lo sentía así. Emmett estaba hecho para mí en muchas formas. Su carácter, sus palabras, su sonrisa, sus labios, sus formas. Todo él era mi complemento.

Era sábado y los equipos del Instituto de Forks venían arrasando con la competencia ante las miradas atónitas de jugadores de otros Estados que nos veían indefensos y sin preparación pero nosotros éramos fuertes y con iniciativa. Lográbamos vencer las adversidades y nuestra humildad y determinación nos catapultaban al éxito.

Esa tarde húmeda pero nublada nos recordaba a Forks y caminar por las calles céntricas y superpobladas nos ayudaba a distraernos y no pensar en el inminente regreso. Mañana sería el último día y anunciarían a los que pasarían a la siguiente ronda y viajarían a New York para seguir compitiendo.

Mientras esperábamos el final de la temporada, caminando por las calles con Emmett de la mano, imaginé ver a un rostro de mi pasado. Me quedé sin aire y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por el viento y el miedo que me provocaba volver a verlo. Estaba parada en medio de la acera mientras Emmett miraba una vidriera de fútbol. Era un muchacho imponente, alto y avasallador. Su cabellera rubia y corta, sus ojos ardientes y azules, su aire despreocupado y sus rasgos filosos y agudos. Caminaba en mi dirección y parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos e ideas.

Esperaba que pasara a mi lado sin darse cuenta, que me ignorara como solía hacerlo yo con nuestros recuerdos. Pero un infortunio, una desgracia, una adversidad lo hizo levantar la vista y posarla en mi rostro. Ambos nos quedamos helados. Nos estudiamos, nos analizamos, nos medimos, nos desafiamos, nos comunicamos.

Hola, Stephanie- saludó él mordaz.

James- vociferé yo, vigilando que Emmett no se volteara.- ¿Cómo ha estado la cárcel?- pregunté maliciosa.

Divertida- respondió él arremangándose su abrigo y dejándome ver un tatuaje de una pandilla propia de las cárceles.- Conseguí nuevos amigos- comentó venenoso.

No pensé que nos volveríamos a ver- susurré ya que veía a Emmett acercarse.

Yo tampoco- contestó examinando a Emmett quien posó una mano en mi cintura y observó a James resentido.

¿Vas a presentarnos, Steph?- inquirió James mientras esperaba que yo rompiera mi silencio.

Él es Emmett Cullen y él, James Vulturi- dije haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes.

¿Tu novio?- preguntó James sonriendo pícaro.

Algo así- dije entre dientes.

¿Qué pasó con el doctor?- indagó él.

Se siguen viendo- intervino Emmett enojado.- ¿Tú quién eres?- dijo él intentando acelerar la conversación.

Uno de los ex de Steph, ¿le contaste sobre nosotros?- consultó James riendo.

No puedo- respondí mirándolo directamente con tristeza y resignación.- Debo irme- dije yo intentando tomar a Emmett y empezar a caminar.

Me encantaría verte de nuevo- comentó James dándole la mano a Emmett y luego besando mi mejilla para darme un papelito que metió en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Nos despedimos.

¿Por qué todo el mundo de tu pasado te dice Stephanie?- preguntó Emmett cuando llegamos a una plaza estupenda y repleta de alegres y vivarachos pequeños después de caminar en silencio y sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Ya te dije que es mi segundo nombre- contesté fastidiada por tocar el tema.

Rosalie- dijo él tomando mi brazo y enfrentándonos-, cuándo vas a contarme la verdad- se interesó él clavando la vista en mis ojos que, en ese momento, estaban empañados y asustados. Él me abrazó e intentó tranquilizarme mientras yo repetía una y otra vez que no podía.

Mientras que yo lloraba en brazos de Emmett, él llamó a Jasper y le gritó por teléfono que viniera a buscarnos ya mismo. Él me cantó para que me calmara y me mecía una y otra vez para que me relajara.

Jasper llegó y nos subimos a un taxi. Jazz me intentó hablar pero yo negaba y sollozaba. Entre los dos, me acompañaron a mi habitación que compartía con Alice y Bella donde ellas me esperaba preocupadas. Me abrazaron y me dieron aliento para que dejara de llorar. Entre lloriqueos, le pedí a Jasper que llamara a Félix y Dimitri. Él accedió ante la mirada extraña de Alice.

Mi hermano marcó desesperado el número del FBI y bastante agitado les gritó para que aparecieran en el hotel. Mientras tanto, Alice y Emmett mantenían una conversación a voz en cuello en el baño y Bella y Edward, quien había llegado para salir con su novia y había encontrado este circo, me consolaban de la mejor forma que encontraban.

Lo vi- susurré cuando Jasper se sentó frente a mí y su cólera fue en aumento al conocer la noticia.- Está aquí- dije entre llantos y me recordaba a las películas de terror cuando buscaban al asesino entre los presentes.

Lo encontraremos- me prometió Jasper ante las confusas miradas y los inaudibles susurros que intercambiaban Bella y los Cullen.

Mi teléfono vibró mientras el FBI hablaba con mi hermano en la otra habitación. Me excusé para pasar al baño y sentada en el borde de la bañera, leí el mensaje que había recibido de un número desconocido.

'HOLA, STEPH, QUERIDA. CÓMO ESTÁ TU HERMANO Y EL FBI. DILES QUE NI SE MOLESTEN EN BUSCARME PERO TÚ SI PUEDES SALUDARME A CAMBIO DE LA SEGURIDAD DE TU FAMILIA Y LA DE TU NOVIECITO, CULLEN. SU MADRE ES REALMENTE BELLA Y SU PADRE UN GRAN HOMBRE', este mensaje hizo que toda mi vida pasará delante de mis ojos y una sucesión de escenas de los últimos meses pasó vertiginosamente dándome a entender que era lo correcto.

'DIME QUÉ HACER. ESTARÉ CONTIGO PERO POR FAVOR NO HAGAS NADA A MI FAMILIA', le pedí consternada y con inminentes lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos luchando por salir.

Bella golpeó la puerta y con la sonrisa más natural que pude fingir salí al encuentro de mi nueva familia. En brazos de Emmett, entendí que no había vuelta a atrás.

Esa noche, cuando el FBI estaba en la habitación del frente y los chicos en la habitación contigua busqué mi teléfono y encontré indicaciones de James para nuestro encuentro.

Después de cerciorarme de que mis compañeras de cuarto estuvieran dormidas, me senté en el escritorio de madera situado frente a una ventana grande y luminosa. Tracé unas líneas para mi gran amor.

**_Emmett, mi amor, te considero mi ángel de la guarda, mi otro yo, todo lo que había deseado para mí y mucho más. Eres estupendo, maravilloso, guapísimo, divertido, inteligente (aunque Edward no lo quiera creer), caballero, simpático, simplemente, perfecto. Cada momento a tu lado fue un increíble sueño y no cambiaría nada de lo que nos pasó porque me hizo amarte y conocer lo que verdaderamente se siente cuando uno está enamorado._**

**_Sé que cuando yo me vaya tú seguirás tu camino como yo seguiré el mío. Gracias por estos meses de amor y pasión y por si no quedo claro mi corazón te pertenece por muchos obstáculos que haya en el camino._**

**_Por favor, no me sigan ni me busquen, necesito hacer esto. Jasper y, creo que, tu hermana podrán explicarte todo y aunque no entiendas mis motivos, todo fue por nuestra familia._**

**_Por siempre tuya,_**

**_Rosalie._**

Entre lágrimas y el silencio de la noche, terminé de escribir una dedicatoria para mi hermano y mis amigas y comencé a preparar un método de distracción para culminar con mi plan que me alejaba del amor y me llevaba a la destrucción.

Cuando supe que Félix y Dimitri se habían marchado para asistir a la llamada ficticia de su superior, que James me había ayudado a recrear, salí en un suspiro y luego estaba rumbo al aeropuerto de San Francisco para hacer un largo y doloroso viaje.

* * *

><p>Hola, niñasos. Cómo están. Yo contenta de traerles otro capítulo y un poquito triste de anunciar que solo faltan dos para darle fin a la historia. Bueno, referido a este, como ya verán aparece el simpático James y amenaza (ufa, este chico siempre amenazando a nuestras protagonistas y con lo que más quieren, su familia, yo sé que les parecerá un tanto descabellado que no hable del padre de Rosalie referido a lo que ella más quiere pero lo que pasa es que quiere dañar al padre de Rosalie y si amenaza con hacerle algo a él no lo lastimaría y haría sufrir como se merece, mi humilde opinión, además ella ha tomado mucho cariño por los Cullen, desde mi punto de vista, más que a su padre) a nuestra linda Rosalie quien decide emprender un largo viaje al pasado, su dura escapada por amor. Quiero agradecerles a todas por el apoyo recibido y me gustaría que en estos últimos se animaran a dejar un review con una crítica o una felicitación o algo así yo sé que opinaron ustedes. Finalmente, gracias y nos leeremos prontito con un final más que esperado. Suerte, Alee.


	18. Chapter 18

NOTA: Espero que ya sepan que los personajes no son míos pero, afortunadamente, tengo el mérito en esto, una especia de paraíso personal.

* * *

><p><strong>18. Rosalie<strong>

Se me cortó la respiración cuando lo vi entrar. Era como volver al pasado. James tenía una bata de médico blanca sobre una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones de vestir oscuros. Una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro y aunque era presa del miedo, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó su abdomen trabajado bajo su uniforme y su rostro firme y calculador.

Hola, Steph- saludó él con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa.- Llegó el día de la venganza- dijo él acercándose a la camilla mientras que yo intentaba bajarme de esta.

James- escupí asqueada ante la sola mención de su nombre.

¿Estás preparada para morir?- preguntó él mientras sacaba su arma y me acorralaba contra la pared.

Ya que es obvio que voy a pasar a mejor vida, puedo, por lo menos, preguntar por qué me hiciste volar hasta Nueva Jersey para matarme- quería perder tiempo. Creía que retrasar el momento, lo haría menos doloroso.

Sentía que debíamos volver a nuestros comienzos para construir tu final- explicó él.- ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó él acariciando mis mejillas con el cañón de su pistola.

La verdad, no- contesté yo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Éramos una bonita pareja- recordó él mientras esperaba a que yo tomara asiento en la camilla y él se sentaba en el sillón.- Lastima, que tus padres sean unos fracasados y le hayan arruinado el negocio a mi padre. Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, habríamos sido bastante felices juntos- observó él mientras echaba una ojeada a la puerta.

¿Esperamos a alguien?- curioseé. Creía que James no se animaba a matarme estaba dando mucho rodeo para un buen asesino.

Nuestro encuentro en San Francisco no fue casual- comentó él al tiempo que consultaba su reloj.- Tenía a alguien viviendo en Forks cuando tú te mudaste allí. Me llamó inmediatamente y me informó que te podría ver en California cuando fueras a jugar al voleibol. Ya venía esperando años para llevar a cabo esta venganza y unos meses más no me matarían- jugaba con su arma y me estudiaba lentamente como intentando grabar mi imagen para luego volver a revivirla una y otra vez.- Cuando nos encontramos en la bahía, me quedé helado. Estabas más linda que nunca y eso me hizo odiarte y recordar a mi padre y mi plan de venganza- su voz se fue apagando y me volvió a sonreír.- Aquí estamos.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio ensordecedor que me permitió pensar libremente y evaluar las posibilidades. Quién me había delatado. Quién me había mandado a la hoguera. Quién me había mandado al frente de batalla. Quién era el que se escondía y no daba la cara. Quién me estaba asesinando indirectamente. Quién era la vil basura que no se mostraba capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio. Hubiera dado todo, hasta mi propia vida, por saber quién me había condenado al fin de mi existencia.

James intentaba leer los gestos de mi cara, mis sonidos, mi lenguaje corporal. Intentaba pero ambos sabíamos, al fin y al cabo, que éramos solo unos desconocidos que habían heredado la sed de venganza. Éramos víctimas del destino, éramos tan solo unos niños que habían decido jugar a ser adultos, éramos quienes habían querido tener las responsabilidades que no podían afrontar. Podría haber utilizado un montón de metáforas para describir nuestros actos, para enumerar nuestros errores pero sentados uno frente al otro nos dábamos cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, por más, que supiéramos que estábamos listos para olvidar y perdonar era tarde. Estábamos tan metidos en personajes, habíamos aprendido los diálogos y estaba la cámara prendida, era, tan solo, la hora del show, la hora de la verdad.

Nos sobresaltamos e interrumpimos nuestra comunicación silenciosa para darle la bienvenida a la recién llegada. Era una mujer menuda, con el cabello colorado y los ojos oscuros consumidos por el odio. No tendrían más que treinta y pocos años y se la notaba exultante no como las últimas veces que nos habíamos visto cuando la encontraba aburrida y monocorde. Ella camino decida hasta James y lo besó suavemente.

¿Stephanie o Rosalie?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jane- mascullé. Era mi profesora de geografía del Instituto de Forks y ahora estaba de la mano con mi ex novio y mi peor enemigo. Esto ya no tenía sentido alguno. Pero yo había notado miradas cargadas de desprecio cada vez que me veía en sus clases, de todas formas, lo había escondido lo suficientemente bien como para que yo nunca sospechara semejante traición. Por segunda vez, caía en la trampa.

Cuando te vi, por primera vez, caminando por los pasillos del Instituto pensé que me reconocerías. Estaba segura de que sabrías quien era pero veo que te subestime- dijo ella con una pequeña risita que fue acompañada por una carcajada proveniente de James quien se encontraba con una mano en el revólver y la otra en la cintura de la pequeña criatura despreciable.

No entiendo. Quién eres- musité ya que seguía confundida. Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora intentando averiguar el significado tras las palabras de la bruja de cabellos colorados.

Stephanie, quieres que te traiga una almohada- imitó ella a mi enfermera titular, Jane, y, en ese momento, caí en la cuenta de que ella era mi enfermera titular. Recordé a la joven de cabellos castaños, uniforme y ojos azules y la comparé mentalmente con la imagen de mi profesora. Encontraba el parecido a pesar de que había cambiado su cabello y ojos y que, actualmente, la veía con trajes muy sentadores y unos cuantos centímetros más gracias a los tacones.

¿Tú me envenenabas?- pregunté escandalizada.

Querida, me asombra que seas tan ilusa- dijo Jane con una sonrisa mientras recorría la habitación.- James y yo estamos enamorados desde antes de que ustedes se conocieran- dijo ella mientras me penetraba con la mirada y le hacía ojitos a su novio.- Cuando te internaron, vi mi oportunidad de matarte. Nada personal- explicó ella.

James se había quedado callado desde que ella empezó su monólogo y pude ver como cambiaba ligeramente la trayectoria de la pistola para apuntar a su amante. Procuré seguirle el juego a Jane para demorar el momento de mi propio asesinato. Pero quería ver a donde llevaban las cavilaciones y decisiones de James, en base a lo que fuera que se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

Mientras Jane seguía hablando, cerré mis ojos y comencé a pensar en mi lugar feliz. Era en casa de los Cullen, en la habitación de Emmett, recostados ambos en su gran cama y abrazados. Comencé a recrear las sensaciones que experimentaría si pudiera estar acostada entre los brazos de Emmett. Si tenía que morir, Emmett me acompañaría desde el mundo de los sueños.

De repente, escuché un disparo y esperé el dolor. Lo esperé sin temor sino con ansiedad. Quería que todo pasara. Quería dejar de sentir la inquietud, la indecisión, la desesperanza. Quería librarlo todo al azar, dejarlo en manos del destino. Si tenía que pasar, pasaría.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos lentamente aterrada por lo que debía presenciar. El cuerpo de Jane estaba en el piso y emanaba sangre por todos los agujeros posibles. Había muerto. No era necesario tocar el bulto que había quedado en el piso para saber que ella ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Debía matarla- se consoló él mismo sin dejar de apuntarme a mí con el cañón de su pistola.- Sabía demasiado- dijo él entre susurros mientras yo volvía a cerrar los ojos entre lágrimas. Era mucho para mí. Sentía a la muerte cerniéndose sobre mí. Había visto morir a quien me había deseado la muerte pero lo sentía en el alma. No le deseaba la muerte ni a quien me odiaba.

Con los ojos cerrados, volví a esperar a la muerte. Estaba allí y me rondaba. Le había escapado tantas veces que no sentía la energía suficiente para burlarme de ella nuevamente. Era inevitable y cuando pensé que no podía esperar más escuché un segundo disparo en mi dirección. La bala se incrustó en mi brazo ya que la dirección de la misma había sido modificada por el empujón que Emmett le había propinado a James quien luchaba por recobrarse de este y volver a jugar su suerte.

El dolor físico no era nada comparado con lo que esperaba pero el dolor emocional de ver a Emmett debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte con un ser capaz de mentir, torturar y asesinar era inimaginable.

Vi atónita como se desarrollaba una pelea frente a mis frágiles ojos que estaban cansados y turbios ya que hacía muchos días que venía llorando y descansando mal por todas las situaciones que estallaban a mi alrededor. Distinguí entre la marea de sangre y jirones de ropa y balas como una mano lograba alzarse con el revólver en ella. Vislumbre como el dueño de ella me buscaba entre la oscuridad que se había producido en la habitación y disparaba nuevamente esta vez impactándose el proyectil en mi pierna y el que le siguió me dio de lleno en el estomago colándose entre mi piel.

El malestar emocional y el físico comenzaron a extenderse ya que mi cerebro empezó a apagarse buscando el descanso de mi psiquis y de todos los puntos afectados por los proyectiles que me habían hecho caer al piso junto al cuerpo inerte de Jane. Me deje llevar, mis ojos se cerraron, confiando en que cuando me despertara estaría bailando la macarena en el paraíso.

* * *

><p>Mmm, bueno, creo que no fue tan largo pero para ser mi primer fic, me mantuve constante en la cantidad y espero también en la calidad. Ya empezamos a ver en esto un final, en realidad, es un final pues el epílogo vendrá pronto pero será muy corto (menos de una hoja) y dejará un gusto a victoria, nada más. Volviendo a este capítulo, deseo haber dejado todas las dudas claras y si quedo algo inconcluso, me gustaría recibir reviews haciendo preguntas o criticando cualquier punto de la historia. Ojala les haya gustado pues dedique mucho esfuerzo en esto y espero haber satisfecho sus ansías al llegar al termino. Qué piensan de Jane como la mala, de nuestro Emmett salvador, de nuestra Rosalie sufridora, de este James totalmente malvado. Bueno, me gustaría saber que opinaron sobre todo esto y que contribuyan a convertirme en una mejor escritora ¿Se esperaban el final?<p>

Finalmente, gracias a quienes comentaron siempre y estuvieron con reviews a mi lado: **PameHaleMcCarthyCullen** y **Akamaruwolf323**. Han sido personitas magníficas que me alentaron en este trayecto de publicar. Gracias muchachas por estar ahí y espero que se hayan encontrado a gusto con esta devolución final. Se necesitan niñas como ustedes para hacer crecer una tonta historia. Saben que siempre pueden mandarme un mensaje privado o pedir mi email y estaré allí para ayudar en lo que pueda. De nuevo, GRACIAS.

Las espero para la última entrega y espero que no las haya aburrido con un final tan largo y tenganme paciencia que los últimos reviews los contestaré cuando me desocupe (tengo la soga al cuello, lo lamento) pero deje este regalo para ustedes. GRACIAS y comenten :)


	19. Chapter 19

NOTA: Los personajes son de Meyer, ella me permite soñar con ellos. Gracias, Steph...

* * *

><p><strong>19. Rosalie<strong>

Me molestaba la luz cuando volví a poner en marcha mi sistema. Me sentía pesada e incómoda. El brazo, creo, enyesado me empezó a doler cuando intenté estirarlo para palpar las texturas y buscar reconocer los elementos que me rodeaban. Sentí una punzada cuando intenté reincorporarme y tanto mi pierna como mi estomago gritaron de dolor.

Descansa, princesita- dijo una voz masculina que mi cerebro tardó en interpretar mientras me tiraba con su enorme brazo hacia atrás para que volviera a acostarme. Reconocí la voz y el brazo como los de Emmett y una frágil sonrisa se dibujó en mi debilitado rostro.

Emmett- farfullé. No quería que me viera así, hasta atormentada por el sufrimiento era una muchacha vanidosa. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Estaba bien a pesar de un moretón en el ojo y un que otro rasguño en el brazo.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté mientras él se sentaba en la camilla.

Sí, son los gajes del oficio- dijo él con una sonrisa engreída.

¿Y cuál es ese oficio?- inquirí yo mientras lo miraba embobada. Mi cerebro se estaba volviendo a acostumbrar a las sensaciones, los olores y las luces.

Proteger a la princesa- respondió él acariciando mis cabellos despeinados y bastante enredados. Yo bufé.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él preocupado. Comenzó la frenética tarea de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Lo tranquilice poniendo mi mano en la suya.

Yo quería ser tu reina- contesté con una mueca de desilusión. Un prolongado silencio reinó en la habitación mientras nos comunicábamos en silencio.

Entonces serás mi reina- dijo él besándome lentamente y haciendo que mis latidos se mostraran frenéticos en el monitor al que estaba conectada. Ambos reímos aún conectados por la magia del beso.

¿Aún me quieres?- pregunté apenada cuando recordé los últimos hechos antes de sumirme en este sueño profundo. Él se quedó pensativo y lo golpeé en el brazo. Volvimos a reír.

Sí, tonta- respondió él con una sonrisa.- Pero tengo una duda, qué me viste- inquirió él con una mirada traviesa.

¿Por qué?- dije yo confundida. No entendía el origen de su duda.

Porque tus ex son rubios y viejitos- comentó él con una mueca. Intercambiamos una mirada y reímos ante el comentario. Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro era diferente y para siempre.

Volvió a besarme y se quedó conmigo hasta el amanecer.

Emmett- lo llamé mientras caminaba hacia la fila donde se agrupaban los apellidados con C. Él se volteó con una bella sonrisa brillante y me hizo detener para respirar tranquila.

Bonita- vociferó él y yo enarqué una ceja. Él vio mi cara y leyó en ella la pregunta no formulada.- El idiota de Newton te mira demasiado- comentó él y yo reí.

¿Eso te preocupa?- inquirí y él asintió apenada. Lo besé y pude sentir como una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Hale- me reprendió el señor Binner y yo un tanto colorada me encaminé hasta el lugar donde mi hermano se besaba con su querida y demoníaca Alice.

Cullen, Hale, sepárense- imité al profesor y ellos rieron mientras con un gesto me pedían que me retirara.

La entrega de diplomas fue larga y aburrida pero Bella nos sorprendió con un discurso emotivo que le dio sentido a esa tarde de lágrimas y despedidas.

Creo que esta tarde cuando llegue a casa, recordaré a todos mis compañeros y todas las aventuras- comenzó ella y Emmett la interrumpió con una sonora carcajada y un 'tu y Edward lo harán como conejos' que, por suerte, sólo lo escucharon los alumnos.- Veré mis apuntes en un rincón, prenderé mi ordenador y observaré fotos con cada uno de ustedes- continuó ella con los ojos acuosos pero manteniendo la compostura.- En un años, tal vez, vendré de vacaciones desde la Universidad- dijo ella y Alice soltó un 'presumida' que no paso desapercibido para la morena que la fulminó con la mirada y prometió con los labios apretados hacérselo pagar en el futuro- y me encontraré con mis amigos y el pueblo que me acogió como si hubiera nacido aquí, por esa razón, gracias al Instituto por darme la oportunidad de ser parte de un crecimiento en conjunto con cada uno de mis compañeros y gracias a mis verdaderos amigos- nos miró detenidamente a cada uno de los seis y nosotros le dimos ánimos desde nuestros asientos- por demostrarme que la vida vale la pena- dijo ella y nosotros aplaudimos cuando bajaba del estrado.

Bella nos abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y los seis nos apiñamos pensando que cada momento contaba ya que eran los últimos que viviríamos juntos. Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en los rostros de las chicas y en el mío mientras que los chicos asentían nerviosos y carraspeaban bajando la vista al suelo.

Entregados los diplomas y lanzados los birretes, salimos de la escuela que nos había recibido día tras día.

Emmett me abrazó en el estacionamiento y tomó mi mano para tirar de mí hasta un árbol que había formado un asiento natural cercano a la cafetería y a la explanada que funcionaba como aparcamiento.

Te amo- confesó él cuando estuvimos sentados a la vera de un camino intrincado que se perdía entre la naturaleza.

Yo no lo sé- respondí y sus ojos se pusieron como platos causando mis carcajadas. Él me miró serio y decepcionado y yo negué.- Eres un tonto no puedes creer en eso- dije y lo besé en la comisura de sus labios mientras él me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Lo lamento, pasaron muchas cosas- se disculpó. Asentí.

Debes saber que eres lo más importante de mi vida. Tú me salvaste la vida, iluminaste mi mundo, me entiendes, me escuchas, me besas- comenté riendo y él imitó un llanto, ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro-, eres, simplemente, tú. Gracias- susurré y él me acercó aun más a su cuerpo.

No me debes nada, cielo- expresó él y nos besamos apasionadamente, sin tomar aire, como si fuera la última vez.- Te amo- volvió a murmurar mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Te amo- respondí esta vez y él fue el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Con la promesa de vernos en la noche para un merecido homenaje, cada uno se separó para ir a casa ya habría tiempo de festejos.

Jasper me miró mientras manejaba tranquilamente.

Creo que estamos donde empezamos- comenté y él me miró inquisidoramente.

¿Dónde empezamos?- preguntó y yo sonreí al haber captado su atención.

Una nueva mudanza- indiqué y él rió.

No creo que la situación sea la misma- me contradijo él y yo meneé la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Es verdad, tengo a Emmett y tú tienes a Alice. Conocimos a Bella y Edward y conservamos la amistad de nuestros doctores favoritos- enumeré entrelazando mis manos con las suyas.

James ya no está para molestarte y abandonamos el Servicio de Protección a Testigos- añadió él y nos miramos intensamente.

Creo que no estamos donde empezamos- finalicé yo y él rió.

* * *

><p>Sé que es corto y generé demasiada expectativa, tardando tanto, lo sé y lo lamento. Bueno, considerando que esta será la última vez que publique algo de esta historia, me gustaría saber que opinaron de ella. Quiero REVIEWS, parezco una caprichosa, pero necesito aliento o una crítica, por favor. Dejando de lado, mis deseos, pasemos a los agradecimientos. Gracias a <strong>PameHaleMcCarthyCullen<strong> y **Akamaruwolf323 **por todo su apoyo y sus críticas constructivas. Espero que nos volvamos a cruzar por allí y mientras esperan alguna nueva creación mía, pueden pasarse por Valiosas Enseñanzas y dejarme un comentario. Gracias totales y como leí por ahí en Harry Potter, _Finite Incantatem. _Saludos y suerte, Alee.


End file.
